Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by Little Prynssa
Summary: Camélia connait l'existence du DN et traque ses possesseurs pour l'exterminer. Kira prend de l'ampleur. Elle sait que ses jours sont comptés. En voulant le protéger de ça et en tentant de faire abstraction de sentiments nouveaux, attendra-t-elle son but ?
1. La fin d'une vie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part, le nouveau personnage =D

**Pairing** : Suspence... Sinon, ça perd toute sa saveur =) ...

**Rated T**

**Résumé **: Une jeune fille est une victime du Death Note. Alors, elle se met à traquer ses possesseurs pour exterminer ce cahier. Toutefois, l'affaire Kira prenant de l'ampleur… Parviendra-t-elle à faire abstraction de ses sentiments dans les moments critiques ?

* * *

**Prologue **– La fin d'une vie…

… _Ploc __**… **__Ploc __**… **__Ploc__** ... **__Ploc__** …**__ Ploc__** …**_

**U**ne pièce noyée dans la pénombre où se trouvaient des humains. Trois cadavres, baignant dans une mare de sang, gisait devant le corps tétanisé d'une petite fille. Celle-ci poussait des hurlements stridents en tentant de protéger quelque chose. En face d'elle, un homme qui pouvait donner la mort… d'un simple coup de crayon. Rien de plus simple… pour exterminer la race humaine. Cet individu se tenait d'aplomb devant elle, avec un rictus de satisfaction sur le visage. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient sur ses yeux menaçants : ils étaient de la couleur du sang. Ce dernier paraissait d'autant plus terrifiant à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, son visage renvoyait toute la folie qui était enfouie en lui. Alors, l'homme s'approchait inexorablement de la jeune fille, dont les yeux étaient dilatés par la peur. Désormais, ce n'était plus la fillette qui sanglotait… c'était ce qu'elle protégeait.

« Nate River… Tu n'aurais jamais du être de ce monde… Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un enfant et tu ne peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Cependant, tu as hérité de son intelligence… Donc, en définitive, je dois te tuer maintenant avant que tu ne me sois nuisible dans ma quête d'un monde où je serais Dieu et où votre mère m'épousera ! déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Oncle Jason !

- Tu n'auras pas le temps car tu es ma prochaine victime ! s'écria-t-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot. »

**A**lors, Jason attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et la jeta, tel un déchet, sur le mur opposé. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre. La jeune fille venait de heurter violemment une commode, qui se pulvérisa sous l'effet du choc. Elle était à bout de force. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. La jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire et elle se haït de ce fait. Son petit frère allait mourir devant ses yeux, impuissantes. Alors, elle se mit à hurler pour attirer l'attention de Jason, qui se trouve être leur oncle.

« _**Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences **_»

**T**el est le fameux dicton… Et, aujourd'hui cette jeune fille y croyait du comme fer. Personne de son entourage n'avait remarqué que les meurtres inexpliqués et à répétition étaient perpétrés par le frère de son père. Un homme en apparence, responsable, calme et irréprochable. C'était quasiment l'Homme Parfait car chacun à ses petits défauts. Il voulait montrer à ses proches qu'il pouvait réussir. Jason était avide de pouvoir. Toutefois, une haine démesurée naquit envers son propre frère. Celui-ci avait réussi faire chavirer le cœur de celle qui l'avait tant repoussé. Et ce fut quelques temps plus tard que Jason trouva le « _Death Note_ ». Plus communément appelé « _Le cahier de la Mort_ ».

**S**eulement, ses cris – aussi stridents furent-ils – n'eurent pas d'impact sur le comportement de son oncle. Celui-ci s'approchait, dangereusement, de Nate. Le petit garçon était recroquevillé contre l'un des coins de la pièce. Ses yeux de jais enfantins étaient effrayés. Il tentait de se protéger avec ses bras, cependant, si Jason écrit son nom dans le cahier… Ses bras ne serviront à rien. L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'agenouilla, près de Nate River et entra dans un rire machiavélique. Puis, il commença à noter son nom sur le cahier. La jeune fille était aux premières loges, paralysée. De plus, sa gorge était atrocement douloureuse parce qu'elle venait de se déchirer la voix. Elle voyait le stylo faire des mouvements circulaires, à une lenteur extrême. Elle avait l'impression que le temps avait ralentie. C'était les pires secondes de sa vie.

* **_Tunk_** *

**L**e stylo venait de tomber promptement sur le sol. Le corps de Jason s'écroula lourdement sur le plancher. Puis, un tas de sable apparut au milieu de la pièce… La jeune fille ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Mais, il y avait une chose de sûr, c'était que son frère était encore vivant. Et cela n'était pas négligeable. Cette dernière avait retrouvé un peu de force dans ses bras et elle se mit à ramper en direction de son frère. Puis, ce fut lui qui se jeta dans ses bras, en tentant de la redresser, un minimum. Ce petit bonhomme plaça sa grande sœur contre le mur, tant bien que mal. Celle-ci était couverte de sang. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de son sang car elle portait des blessures, un peu partout, sur le corps.

« Lily… articula Nate, difficilement, secoué par les sanglots.

- Nia… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te laisserai pas… seul…

- Peur… murmura-t-il, dans les bras de sa sœur.

- Viens… Ils finiront par venir… nous chercher… »

**P**uis, Nate s'écroula d'épuisement dans les bras ensanglantés de sa grande sœur, qui tentait de lutter contre le sommeil. Celle-ci craignait de mourir dans cette pièce aussi sombre que l'esprit de l'Humanité, en ce moment même. Elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Laisser son frère seul dans ce monde… Elle ne voulait pas, surtout s'il y a d'autres exemplaires de ce cahier. Soudain, une ombre apparut dans sa vision périphérique de la jeune fille. Seulement quand elle se tourna pour découvrir ce qu'il se tramait… Ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur. Une créature inconnue se tenait devant elle. Son corps était comparable à celui d'un humain cependant, il était beaucoup plus longiligne. Ses membres étaient aussi beaucoup plus longs que celui des humains. Elle détenait une abondante chevelure ébène coiffé d'une longue tresse qui trainait sur le sol, avec une sorte de frange qui cache, quelque peu, ses yeux. Ce qui ressemblait à sa peau était d'une blancheur inouïe. Cette créature portait une sorte de combinaison noire qui contrastait avec sa peau blafarde. Sur son visage, il y avait des marques violettes, qui lui donnaient un style exotique. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ses yeux étaient nacrés, comme si elle était aveugle. Cette créature était d'une beauté semblable à la mort. Il ne manquait juste la faux. Son heure était-elle arrivée ?

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal… Je ne suis pas un Dieu de la Mort, comme tu le penses en ce moment même, déclara la créature avec une voix féminine. Dois-je t'appeler par ton véritable prénom ? Pour répondre, il te suffit de penser car je sais que tu n'as plus de voix pour le moment.

- Je préfèrerai par mon deuxième prénom, étant donné ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Bien… Willaw. Du moins, tu préfères Will. Avec ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je ne peux pas t'effacer cela de ta mémoire ainsi qu'à celle de ton frère car cela pourrait avoir des répercussions considérables sur le monde actuelle. Pour cela, je suis désolée car tu vas devoir vivre avec des souvenirs douloureux…

- Tu es comme une sorte de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? indiqua la jeune fille, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- C'est ça, je suis la Déesse de l'Humanité. Je me nomme Jin'ai.

- Eh bien Jin'ai… Pourquoi as-tu laissé mon oncle déclencher ses meurtres en série ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé tuer un bon nombre d'humain ! Si tu étais une Déesse de l'Humanité comme tu prétends être… Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé tuer des innocents ! cria Will, en sanglotant.

- Will… Je suis peut-être une Déesse de l'Humanité mais je ne peux pas interférer comme je le souhaite dans la vie des humains.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé un cahier ayant le pouvoir de tuer sur Terre. Tu savais que s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains… Certains s'en serviraient pour assouvir des besoins personnels ! Tu savais les risques… et tu ne l'as pas empêché, murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.

- Les seuls droits, que les dieux de l'Humanité a, sont de préserver la race humaine. Donc, faire en sorte que les humains se reproduisent pour ne pas qu'ils disparaissent. Et, de donner une seconde chance aux humains qui le méritent… Cela tu le comprendras plus tard.

- Comment ça … ?

- Pour l'instant, reposes-toi un peu… Je vais soigner tes blessures pour que tu puisses te mouvoir. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ta voix… Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Mais, elle reviendra… Ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci … Jin'ai … »

**C**e fut sur ses mots, que Willaw s'effondra, épuisé des efforts qu'elle avait entreprit. Pour l'instant, elle était aux anges. Son frère vivait encore et elle se promit de la protéger, quoi qu'il puisse advenir. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre. Alors, la Déesse s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille et plaça sa longue et fine main sur sa poitrine. Ce membre-ci s'illumina d'un halo bleuté et toutes les contusions disparurent. Pour la Déesse, c'était évident. Cette petite en savait beaucoup au sujet du « Death Note ». Elle venait, après tant d'années, de trouver l'humaine qui lui fallait. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle soit d'accord pour cette mission, assez, délicate. L'autre Dieu de l'Humanité, Himitsu, l'avait trouvé depuis un moment et il se demandait si Jin'ai allait finir par trouver quelqu'un…

**W**ill ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis sa conversation avec la Déesse de l'Humanité. Alors, elle regarda autour d'elle. Celle-ci se trouvait toujours dans cette maudite pièce, avec son frère accroché à elle. À la vue de ce dernier, un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il dormait toujours à son plus grand bonheur. Puis, son attention se reporta sur Jin'ai, qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Sa sombre silhouette et sa terrifiante beauté étonnait beaucoup la fillette. D'ailleurs, celle-ci allait dire quelque chose. Seulement, sa voix se perdit dans le vide. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours autant de mal et elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'exprimer. Ce qui eut pour effet de la frustrer davantage. Puis, elle découvrir avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait plus de blessures. Toutefois, en se relevant et en ne voulant pas réveiller Nate, Will posa sa main sur un bout de verre. Elle le retira rapidement, non sans douleur et arracha un bout de son Tee-shirt pour stopper l'arrivée du sang.

« Tu sais, je peux guérir ta blessure… annonça Jin'ai, surprise.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que je peux marcher, il faut que j'emmène mon frère dans un endroit sûr.

- Très bien. Je préfère m'assurer que vous arriviez en lieu sûr. Donc, je vous accompagne. En plus, je dois te parler, termina la Déesse en soupirant. »

**A**insi, Will installa son frère sur son dos, avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis, elle se mit en route, en compagnie de Jin'ai. Quand la jeune fille ouvrit la porte pour enfin quitter cette endroit et n'y remettre jamais les pieds, ses yeux s'ouvrir avec stupéfaction. Toute la rue était recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule blanche. D'autant plus qu'il neigeait encore. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait pensé à couvrir Nate. Durant le trajet, un silence lourd et oppressant s'était installé entre Will et Jin'ai. La Déesse se jeta à l'eau.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Will. J'ai pour mission de trouver un humain ou une humaine pour trouver les cahiers de la mort, pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Mais, ce n'est pas sans risque de se faire tuer. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Et tu penses que je suis cette humaine que tu cherches ? répliqua Will, avec mélancolie.

- Je pense… Avant que tu me donnes une réponse, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Compris ?

- D'accord… »

Sous la neige, Jin'ai et Willaw continuèrent leur route dont seule, Will savait où elle menait...

**N**on loin de là, se trouvait un orphelinat nommé « Wammy's House ». Cet endroit avait déjà recueillit un bon nombre d'orphelin. À sa tête, il y avait un vieil homme qui avait le cœur bon car grâce à une de ses inventions, où les fonds étaient conséquents, il décida de le mettre à profit et donc, il construisit cet orphelinat. À ce moment-là, la plupart des enfants étaient en train de jouer dans la Grande Salle de Jeu. Soudain, un bruit sourd brisa la tranquillité de l'orphelinat. Cela provenait de la porte d'entrée de l'institution. Alors, un homme se dirigea en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Tout en ouvrant la porte, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une couverture neigeuse glacée. Puis, le vieil homme découvrit une jeune fille, ayant environ une dizaine d'années, sous le porche de l'orphelinat. Il lui indiqua de venir à l'intérieur et cette dernière s'exécuta. Après avoir refermé l'entrée, le vieillard se tourna en direction de la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle était transit de froid. Il fit volteface et aperçut un jeune garçon assis, de façon inhabituelle, sur un fauteuil, observant la scène avec un flegme à toute épreuve.

« Ryûzaki ! Va chercher des couvertures chaudes ! Dépêches-toi !

- Bien, Mr Roger… répondit ledit « Ryûzaki », en s'enfonçant dans le pensionnat en courant.

- Mr Quillsh et Mr James ! »

**R**oger prit l'initiative de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil puisqu'elle ne parvenait plus à se mouvoir. Au contact de leur peau, le vieil homme eu l'impression qu'il venait de se bruler les doigts : la petite était glacée. En la plaçant sur le sofa, il observa que la petite avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis, les deux doyens de l'orphelinat apparurent dans la pièce où se situait Roger et la petite fille. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient en tout point : on devinait, aisément, qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Toutefois, la seule différence était que l'un avait une calvitie prononcée. Tandis que l'autre détenait une chevelure éclatante dont les mèches cachaient, quelque peu, ses yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Roger pour nous appeler avec affolement, demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Mr James, cette enfant vient de frapper à l'orphelinat. Seulement, elle ne semble pas réagir à ce que je lui demande. De plus, elle tient quelque chose dans ses bras et ne veut pas que l'on y touche, déclara Roger en soupirant. »

**D**onc, ledit « James » s'approcha, doucement, de la jeune fille dont le regard plongeait toujours dans le vide. Alors, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard parme de la petite. Il était empli de chagrin. Il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et qu'ils étaient fort sales. James Wammy, co-fondateur de l'orphelinat, en déduisit que cette jeune enfant venait de perdre toute sa famille. Puis, Ryûzaki réapparut dans les escaliers, avec une pile de chaudes couvertures. Avec une délicatesse surprenante, il couvrit la petite pour la réchauffer. Et, Roger, James et Quillsh tentèrent de la faire dire quelque chose.

« Pourquoi s'enfonce-t-elle dans son mutisme ? marmonna Roger, agacé.

- Vu l'état de ses vêtements, Roger, cette petite n'a pas eu des heures faciles avant de venir ici, indiqua Quillsh, calmement.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. »

**B**rusquement, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone de l'institution. Puis, elle revint en s'installant de nouveau sur le fauteuil avec le bloc note du téléphone et un crayon. Elle commença à inscrire quelque chose. On pouvait voir que le stylo tremblait sur le papier. Ensuite, elle tendit le morceau de feuille à Quillsh.

«**Peu importe mon nom... Je vous demande un service. Un seul. De garder cet enfant dans votre orphelinat.**»

**M**r James et Quillsh ainsi que Roger se regardèrent avec stupeur. Pourquoi cette petite voulait-elle que cet enfant reste dans le pensionnat ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses deux enfants pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici ? Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse parce que la jeune fille était déterminée à ne rien dire. Tous les trois étaient sûr et certain que cette enfant allait partir seule, on ne sait où malgré son jeune âge. Il était évident qu'il fallait entreprendre quelque chose… et rapidement car lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé ses forces, elle quittera cet endroit. Puis, ils virent la jeune fille écrire de nouveau sur une feuille.

« **Dans le sac, il y a tous les papiers le concernant. Et, s'il vous demande où je suis. Dîtes-lui que… Je suis morte. Ce sera le mieux pour lui…** »

**E**lle laissa échapper un sanglot quand James lut le petit mot à haute voix. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la petite fille faisait mal au cœur des trois vieux hommes. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle se sacrifiait pour lui, pour qu'il puisse vivre normalement.

« Ryûzaki, occupes-toi d'elle pour l'instant. Quillsh et moi-même devons discuter… expliqua James, avec une voix tremblante.

- D'accord, James. »

**I**ls virent les doyens de l'orphelinat quitter la pièce en discutant vivement de la position de cette jeune fille. Quand à Roger, il était parti surveiller les autres pensionnaires qui se trouvaient dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Donc, il ne restait plus que la jeune fille et l'enfant ainsi que Ryûzaki. Celui-ci était assez spéciale physiquement. Il possédait une crinière ébène en bataille avec des yeux cernés aussi obscurs que ses cheveux. Sa peau était d'une blancheur extrême : elle était blafarde. Il semblait être plus grand que la moyenne, seulement celui-ci se tenait courbé. On remarque également, grâce notamment à son maillot, qu'il parait plus maigre que l'anormal. Puis, Ryûzaki alla s'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Tu ne donnes pas ton nom à cause du meurtrier qui rode ? » demande-t-il, d'une sérénité implacable.

**L**a jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir ces informations ? Son regard était, de nouveau, pétrifié à l'idée que Jason puisse tous les tuer. Toutefois, il était mort aux pieds de son frère. Ce jeune garçon intriguait, grandement, cette petite. Alors, elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle et tenta de parler de vive voix. Sa gorge la faisait toujours souffrir cependant, beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis sûre que toi aussi… C'est un pseudonyme… signala la jeune fille, avec difficulté d'une petite voix.

- Ta capacité d'analyse est supérieure à un humain normalement constitué.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Plutôt bien, je dirai. Tu abandonnes ton frère à cause de l'enquête en cours ?

- Comment peux-tu dire que c'est mon frère… demanda-t-elle, doucement.

- La ressemblance est vraiment frappante et la façon dont tu essaies de le protéger porte à croire que tu es sa sœur. En plus, tu ne nies pas. Et je pense que tu… Enfin, vous êtes des victimes de cet homme. Mais ce qui m'échappe, c'est pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé en vie alors que vous pouvez aller le dénoncer. A moins que… il soit mort avant d'avoir pu le faire. Et ça voudrait dire que tu sais comment il procède pour tuer.

- Je vois que votre capacité de raisonnement est supérieur à celle d'un humain, mon chère !

- Tu es vraiment surprenante comme fille, dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux, et le pire de tout… C'est que tu ne nies rien.

- C'est pour tromper l'ennemi… car tu ne sais pas si tu es dans le vrai ou le faux.

- Mon raisonnement est juste à environ 70 %, je dirai. Alors, comment il procède pour tuer des individus ?

- Ca ne sert à rien de me demander… Je ne te dirai rien… Peut-être quand tu seras plus grand, murmura la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi, je te signale.

- Je sais… »

**A** ce moment, la jeune fille perdit de nouveau sa voix. Elle avait trop forcée pour pouvoir parler avec Ryûzaki. Pris de panique, il s'agenouilla devant la petite en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Celle-ci lui indiqua par un geste de la main qu'elle n'était plus capable de parler. Alors, le garçon aux cheveux de jais examina la jeune fille dans les moindres détails. Elle détenait une longue chevelure argentée qui étincelait à la vue de la lumière. Ses yeux mauves étaient comparable à des perles, tout aussi fragile. Sa peau était d'une jolie couleur pêche et plus d'un aurait l'envie d'y croquer. Les traits de son visage étaient d'une finesse unique, bien qu'ils révèlent une maigreur présente. Puis, Ryûzaki fut arraché de sa contemplation car James et Quillsh Wammy étaient revenus dans la pièce.

« Bon… Ryûzaki as-tu réussi à faire dire son nom ?

- Malheureusement, non. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Petite, on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça dans la nature. Tu comprends ? »

**B**ien sur qu'elle comprenait. Pourtant, elle devait le faire. La jeune fille devait accomplir la lourde de tâche, qui venait de lui être confier. Et ce, au péril de sa vie. La tête baissée, on pourrait croire que la fillette pleurait ou se résignait. Cependant, elle bouillait de rage. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ! Tout cela à cause d'une chose : son jeune âge. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! JE DOIS PARTIR… »

**S**a voix se brisa sous l'effet de la colère. Ainsi, sa gorge était atrocement douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Ils restaient bloquer dans ses amygdales. Pour James, cela devenait une évidence.

« Dans ce cas, je t'accompagnerais, petite.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas ! Et qui s'occupera de l'enfant !_

- Quillsh et Roger s'en occuperont, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour cela. Donc, je deviendrais bientôt ton tuteur légal… Si tu veux bien, hésita James, en fixant la petite. »

**L**a fille à la crinière d'argent tourna la tête et regarda dans le vide. Comme si une personne invisible se trouvait près d'elle. Son regard lilas s'orienta en direction de James Wammy et inclina son doux visage pour répondre à sa réponse. Positif. Alors, le frère de Quillsh entreprit de faire ses valises, le plus rapidement possible. Durant ce temps, une des infirmières du pensionnat s'occupa de nettoyer et de vêtir la jeune fille. Après un moment, elle revint dans l'entrée, habillée d'un imperméable noir chaud ainsi qu'un bonnet et des moufles assortis au manteau. Par conséquent, James et la petite étaient sur le point de partir. Toutefois, celle-ci se dirigea vers le bloc, s'empara du crayon et laissa un dernier mot. Elle donna le bout de feuille ainsi qu'un petit paquet à Ryûzaki. Un dernier regard empli d'espoir mélangé à de l'amertume et de la mélancolie. Ensuite, la fille aux cheveux gris déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue du garçon, surpris. Cette dernière prit la main ridée de James et s'engouffrèrent dans la tempête de neige. Et ce fut la dernière fois que l'on vit James Wammy et la petite inconnue à l'Orphelinat « Wammy's House ».

**R**yûzaki alla s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté du petit frère de l'inconnue. C'était la réplique identique de sa sœur hormis que ses cheveux étaient ivoires. Le message, que la jeune fille avait laissé, était destiné à Nate. Toutefois avec le papier, il y avait une gourmette en or blanc accompagné d'un Lys en quartz rose.

« **_Lily & Nia_** »

* * *

**Fin du Prologue**.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =).

Sinon, si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, faîtes-le moi savoir, j'y répondrai le plus précisement possible.

Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'apparition des chapitres, je ne vous promets rien mais cela rique d'être assez aléatoire... Mais, je tenterais de faire un effort... Donc voilà =)

L'histoire commence, bien avant, le commencement du manga. À peu près, dix ans auparavant. De plus, je tiens à vous prévenir que je reprends le même fil d'histoire que le manga. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grisant pour vous.

Quelle est la véritable identité de Willaw ? Comment se passera sa première rencontre avec L ? Ainsi qu'avec Light ? Son secret sera-t-il découvert ?

...**_Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre_**...


	2. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part, le nouveau personnage =D

**Pairing** : Suspence... Sinon, ça perd toute sa saveur =) ...

**Rated T**

**Résumé **: Une jeune fille est une victime du Death Note. Alors, elle se met à traquer ses possesseurs pour exterminer ce cahier. Toutefois, l'affaire Kira prenant de l'ampleur… Parviendra-t-elle à faire abstraction de ses sentiments dans les moments critiques ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1** – Qui s'y frotte… s'y pique…

**L**a nuit s'était installée depuis un moment. Les premières étoiles étincelaient dans un ciel couvert et brumeux accompagné des nuages sinistres et ténébreux. Le silence régnait dans cette partie de la ville. Même la circulation n'était pas dense, elle était presque réduite au minimum. Dans les rues, éclairées par de faibles lampadaires, le calme était présent. Toutefois, cela avait un côté effrayant parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il se tramait, surtout dans les ruelles, les plus obscurs. Notamment depuis que des meurtres inexpliqués sur des criminels dont la principale cause de décès était la crise cardiaque. Seulement, une personne l'avait remarqué… Du moins, deux…

**U**ne voiture noir s'arrêta dans une allée de garage et éteignit tous les feux pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. La demeure, où la berline se trouvait, paraissait inhabitée puisqu'aucune lumière apparente ne luisait. Le silence régnait en maître dans l'allée et la rue dans laquelle l'automobile se situait. Cela en était presque inquiétant. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait percevoir, étaient celui du vent qui soufflait au cœur de la végétation. Le bruissement des feuilles dans le sinistre calme apparent ne rendait l'endroit pas très accueillant. Brusquement, une des portières du véhicule fut ouverte d'un mouvement sec. Une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre ambiante. Celle-ci était élancé et très fine. On pouvait, aisément, deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'allure d'une femme. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et en retira plusieurs valises, aussi lourdes furent elles. Bientôt, elle fut rapidement aidée par un individu, non reconnaissable avec l'obscurité qui s'était installée. Puis, les deux individus pénétrèrent dans, ce qui se trouvait être, leur nouvelle demeure.

**D**e la vapeur d'eau avait envahi la pièce. La salle de bain était inondée d'une douce et chaleureuse brume. L'eau brulante ruisselait sur le corps ambré d'une silhouette d'une finesse inquiétante. Son visage était orienté en direction de l'arrivée d'eau comme si la personne tentait de se résonner. Sans stopper le jet, l'individu ouvrit le battant de la cabine et une légère et fine main y attrapa la serviette anthracite, qui se trouvait sur la poignée. Une main de femme à en juger par son aspect. Puis, elle enroula la sortie de bain autour de son corps dont on pouvait apercevoir d'étonnantes courbes, pour une femme aussi mince. Le corps mince et frêle de cette dernière s'appuya contre l'une des parois de la douche et son corps glissa, doucement, sur les particules d'eau du pan de la cabine. La jeune femme était assise – les genoux ramenés sous son menton – dans un coin de la douche, qui fonctionnait toujours. Ses yeux étaient comparables à des perles parme. Cependant, ceux-ci étaient perdus dans le vide. Replongeant dans un passé plus que douloureux. Soudain, sa vue fut obstruée par une vague de larmes et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, pour étouffer ses sanglots pour n'alerter personne. L'eau ruisselait sur elle comme ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Son corps était secoué par de petits soubresauts et si l'on tendait un peu plus l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir de faibles cris provenant de sa bouche. Toutefois, ils étaient étouffés par le bruissement de l'eau dans la douche.

« Un mot… Souviens-toi… Tu as le droit d'être heureuse Elya… Tu as le droit de vivre !

- Tu crois que je peux vivre en sachant ce que je sais ? Tu crois que je peux vivre en sachant ça ? En sachant qu'_il_ peut se faire tuer à cause de _ça_ ? murmura la jeune femme, en serrant les dents.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Elya… Te voir ainsi me ronge de l'intérieur… Tu auras beau me montrer que tu es forte… Je sais que tu caches des blessures profondes… ancrés en toi…

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves… Tu lis en moi aussi bien que dans un livre…

- Nous ne sommes que deux à savoir qui tu es véritablement. Si ça peut te rassurer… Avec ce que tu laisses paraître de toi… Personne ne peut deviner que tu es une petite fleur fragile…

- Ne dis pas ça… Je sais que je suis faible… souffla Elya, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça… Avec ce que tu entreprends tous les jours ? Tu risques ta vie pour sauver celles d'innocents !

- Les forces m'abandonnent de plus en plus…

- Elya… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… De ma faute, qui plus est. Si tu souhaites mettre un terme à tout _ça_…

- Non… Non…, répéta-t-elle en secouant vivement sa tête entre ses mains, Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser cette abominable chose sur cette planète ! C'est contre les valeurs humaines !

- Elya…

- Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Même si, j'en ai plus qu'assez de _ça_… Je dois le faire.

- Bien… Si tu y tiens vraiment, finit par céder la voix féminine.

- Merci… Jin'ai… »

**A**lors, ladite « Elya » se redressa, tout en coupant le robinet d'eau. La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le corps de la jeune femme, trempé tout comme la serviette noir qu'elle portait.

**E**lya quitta, finalement, la pièce d'eau en se dirigeant vers une pièce, qui semblait plus sombre que celle de la demeure. Cette pièce comportait trois ordinateurs de bureau – avec un portable rangé dans une sacoche – et plusieurs cartons jonchaient le sol. Un vieil homme se trouvait dans la pièce en train d'entreprendre des recherches sur l'une des machines. Cet homme portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui lui donnait un air rassurant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc étincelant jurant avec l'obscurité, volontaire, de la pièce. Puis, il se tourna vers une ombre qui venait d'apparaitre. Elya est adossé contre le montant de la porte, avec un pied contre ce dernier. Son regard mauve se plongea dans celui de la personne âgée. Il lui rendit un petit sourire malicieux.

« J'en déduis que tu y es parvenu… Je me trompe, William ? lançait Elya, avec amusement.

- En effet, je viens tout juste de trouver sa position. Il se trouve dans un hôtel luxueux du centre-ville. Cependant, j'ai autre chose… Approche. »

**À** la demande de son ainé, la jeune femme à la crinière d'argent s'approcha, promptement, du moniteur. Ses yeux se dilatèrent à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lire et poussa un cri de rage. Le destin venait à nouveau frapper le petit groupe, alors qu'ils pensaient être, dernièrement, débarrassé de _ça_.

**N**on loin de là, un jeune homme se trouvait dans sa chambre, à première vue, en train de faire des révisions pour pouvoir entrer dans la plus grande université du Japon : Tōdai. Il se prénommait Light Yagami, le brillant fils de Soichiro Yagami, directeur de la préfecture de police du Kantô. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses yeux noisette, qui semblaient porter un intérêt particulier à sa lecture. Son livre n'était pas des plus communs. Sa couverture noire avec écrit en lettre capitale blanche « Death Note ». On pourrait penser à un canular d'une personne ayant un humour noir très prononcé. C'était ce que pensait le jeune homme détenant le carnet. Comment un simple cahier pouvait-il donner la mort ? Cette théorie peu rationnelle ne pouvait être la clé de ce stupide carnet. Cependant, tout en lisant la notice – car oui, il y avait une notice d'utilisation en anglais avec le livret – l'envie de l'utiliser devenait grandissante. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à perdre ? Mis-à-part la vie d'un homme ? Mais, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Si Light écrivait le nom d'une personne dans ce _foutu calepin_, il sera considéré comme un meurtrier. Puis, il se rendit à l'évidence, qui pourrait penser qu'un cahier a le pouvoir de tuer ? Soudain, le jeune étudiant se tourna en direction de son téléviseur.

« _**Flash Spécial**__. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une prise d'otage de 8 personnes avait lieu dans une école maternelle Kuro Otarada, un chômeur de quarante-deux ans. La police tente, en ce moment même, de le résonner._ »

**K**uro Otarada fut, pour ainsi dire, le cobaye de ce fameux « Cahier de la Mort ». L'étudiant aux cheveux cannelles attendit quarante secondes, comme c'était indiqué sur la notice. Ces secondes lui purent les plus longues de sa vie. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une farce puisqu'un cahier aussi banal ne pouvait être une arme destructive. Toutefois, il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

« _La police reste sur place pour nous tenir au courant de l'avancé de cette prise d'otage._ »

**Q**uarante secondes. Elles étaient passées et rien ne s'était produit. Light passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux lisses. C'était bien un canular, pensa-t-il avec un rictus au bout des lèvres. Alors, il se déplaça pour éteindre le petit écran, étant donné que Light n'avait que faire de cette affaire.

« _Renversement de situation ! Les otages quittent le bâtiment sans le ravisseur ! La police se met en place pour entrer dans l'école ! Il semblerait que… Impossible ! Le ravisseur Kuro Otarada serait mort, sans raison, apparente…_ »

**S**tupéfiant. Il suffisait de noter un nom et le visage d'une personne pour qu'elle meure. Light Yagami était effrayé à la fois par la puissance du cahier, que par sa facilité à l'utiliser. Il le rangea dans un tiroir, en prenant soin de le fermer à clé. Puis, l'étudiant se laissa tomber sur son lit, avec la naissance de sombres idées en tête…

« **_… Ne pas faire l'amalgame entre « La Justice » et « Ta Justice » sinon… Tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts…_** »

**D**eux mois… Il s'était écoulé deux mois depuis la première tentative de Light Yagami. Il était évident qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de criminel qu'il avait évincé, pendant ces derniers soixante jours. Selon lui, Light ne se trouvait pas en tort. Il rendait service à la police japonaise en abaissant le taux de criminalité. Tout cela dans le but de créer un monde nouveau. Un monde sans criminel où les mots « peur » et « crainte » n'avait plus leurs places. Mais, il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie, pour que la police ne remonte pas jusqu'à lui. Dotée d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour mettre au point une tactique. Car ces meurtres inexpliqués ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Light en avait bien conscience.

**T**apis dans l'ombre, un homme cogitait, les yeux plongeant dans le vide et l'ongle du pouce en bouche. Plusieurs grands criminels, qu'ils soient au Japon ou dans le monde, avaient trouvé la mort, sans une raison visible. Ce qui était troublant, c'était le fait que le motif de la mort était toujours le même. Une crise cardiaque. On pourrait penser que pour une personne âgée, c'est presque « normal ». Mais pour des jeunes criminels, plus ou moins, en bonne santé, ce n'était pas… habituel. C'était comme si une épidémie de crise cardiaque s'était déclaré que chez les criminels. Pas très rationnel comme analyse. Toutefois, il lui fallait trouver des preuves, et rapidement avant que cela ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Le jeune homme détenait, déjà, certains indices… Cependant, il fallait qu'il exploite encore une piste qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Néanmoins, il se devait faire attention puisque une partie de la population voulaient sa peau…

**U**ne ombre escaladait l'un des hôtels du centre-ville. Il semblait, que la silhouette qui se dessinait dans la nuit, était celle d'une femme. Son corps apparaissait être très souple. On avait l'impression que la femme volait sur les prises de l'hôtel, qui se trouvait être des rebords construit pour embellir l'établissement. Elle semblait être aussi légère que la brise qui balayait, en ce moment même, sur la ville. Elle le sentait… La jeune femme avait bientôt atteint son but. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle expérimentait les techniques de filature, et apparemment, ces dernières avaient toutes fonctionnées, puisque personne ne sentait rendu compte de rien. Entre se faire passer pour une cliente de l'hôtel – première technique ainsi la plus facile – et voler la clé de _sa_ chambre, y pénétrer durant la nuit, en s'assurant qu'_il_ dorme, et récolter le plus d'informations possible – une des plus périlleuses. Et, aujourd'hui, le plan du jour était d'escalader la face de l'immeuble, la moins lumineuse et atteindre le balcon de la cible. La suite était des plus simples. Il suffisait de s'introduire, le plus discrètement possible – bien entendu – dans la chambre où se trouvait ce qu'elle recherchait.

**H**uit. Il restait huit mètre à parcourir pour accéder au balcon. Plus, la jeune femme avançait, plus les prises étaient très minces et abimés. Allez savoir pourquoi. Sa progression devenait de plus en plus périlleuse. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu ? En plus, en pleine nuit. Tout cela à cause de _ça _! Tellement furieuse contre elle-même, que la cascadeuse saisit le dernier rebord avec acharnement, ce qui eut pour effet de briser la petite rampe. La poisse, se disait-elle avec exaspération. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Crier. Non sinon elle se ferait tout de suite repérée. Le balcon se trouvait en face d'elle, cependant il fallait sauter dans le vide pour y parvenir. De toute façon qu'avait-elle à perdre mis-à-part des blessures. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que la jeune femme s'élança en direction du balcon. Le saut en lui-même était impeccable tandis que la réception fut catastrophique. Sa fine main avait glissé de la rambarde mais elle parvint à se retenir au bitume de l'autre. Tout cela ne se fit pas sans douleur.

« C'est bien ma veine… En même temps, c'est bien le cas de le dire… »

**L**a jeune femme empoignée les balustres tout en faisant un mouvement de balancier avec son corps, toujours maintenue dans le vide. Après cela, elle contrebalança son corps en arrière, en bandant ses muscles des bras pour pouvoir basculer son corps derrière la rambarde. Alors, elle atterrit les deux pieds à terre, avec une souplesse peu commune, sur le balcon de sa cible. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, celle-ci s'épousseta et considéra les dégâts de son bras droit : il y avait une éraflure conséquente qui suintait de sang. Tant pis… Il faudra faire avec. Et ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle poussa la baie vitrée, sans un bruit, et finir par s'introduire dans l'hôtel…

**U**n frémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Un homme venait de se réveiller. Une odeur, pour ainsi dire, venait de le sortir de sa torpeur. Celle-ci venait lui chatouiller les narines. Son arôme préférée, d'autant plus. Fraise. Rien de plus exquis qu'une belle et juteuse fraise en bouche. Toutefois, un problème se posait. Le jeune homme avait, quelques heures auparavant, consommé la quasi-totalité des fruits rouges, à son plus grand regret. Alors, pourquoi cette odeur persistait-elle ? Il entreprit de se redresser – du moins, « redresser » était un grand mot puisque le dévoreur de fraise se tenait courbé. Le plus discrètement possible, il renifla l'odeur pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Le parfum semblait émaner de la cuisine. Quand il entra dans la petite pièce, l'émanation du fruit lui fouetta le visage. Soudain, quelque chose dans la pénombre parut se mouvoir. L'homme avança sa main à l'aveuglette et toucha le corps fiévreux d'un humain. Puis, il sentit une main agripper son bras avec force, en le retournant dans son dos, ce qui provoqua sa chute.

« _Je rends toujours les coups que l'on me donne_ »

**T**el un était la devise qu'il appliquait. Désormais à terre, il envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le visage du « cambrioleur », si on peut dire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas sous l'effet de la puissance du coup. Ensuite, les chocs fusèrent. Entre la technique de la capoeira, que pratiquait le jeune homme, seulement l'individu parvenait à parer la plupart de ses mouvements. Ils étaient à arme égale. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient atteindre l'autre, le dévoreur de fraise saisit une occasion : une faille s'était formée chez son adversaire. Il attrapa un des bras de son ennemi et la colla contre le mur, d'une violence sans retenue, qui résulta par un gémissement de l'opposant. En entreprenant cette action, le jeune homme avait allumé la lumière. Le masque était tombé.

« Ça m'apprendra à être gourmande… » déclara une voix, douce et usée, féminine en soupirant.

**I**l tiqua. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme détenait une force équivalente à celle d'un homme. Sa fierté en prit un coup. Toutefois, en faisant preuve d'un grand contrôle de lui-même, aucune expression n'était exprimée sur son visage. Ce dernier semblait indifférent et imperturbable.

« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut… Votre mère a du vous l'enseigner, annonça-t-il simplement avec un flegme qui en irriterait plus d'un.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la Charité. À ce propos, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous mangez, tout au long de la journée. »

**E**lle marquait un point. Seulement, comment pouvait-elle connaître des détails à son encontre ? Jusqu'où s'étendait sa connaissance sur lui ? La jeune femme s'était calmée. D'un coup, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle était à l'origine des meurtres des criminels ? Impossible, le meurtrier devait connaître le nom et le visage… de la personne ! La jeune femme sentit que « sa cible » tentait de saisir un objet particulier. Elle l'entendit renverser un liquide… Ses méninges cherchaient ce qu'il pouvait être en train de fabriquer. Malgré le fait que le jeune homme entreprenait une chose d'une main et tenait, très fermement, les bras de la cambrioleuse de l'autre. D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait à avoir une douleur aigüe dans le bras, mais elle se dissimula de l'avouer. Que pouvait-il être en train de faire ? Elle le savait peu bavard mais tout de même ! Alors, tout se déroula promptement. Il lui appliqua un chiffon sur la bouche. Du chloroforme. Puis, tout devint plus clair.

« Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante… Il avait tout découvert … Et ce depuis le départ… Quelle imbécile… Il n'a pas faillit à sa réputation… »

**L**e corps de la jeune femme s'écroula dans les bras du jeune homme. Aussi surpris fut-il, celle-ci était d'une légèreté inquiétante. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas davantage quand il découvrit son visage. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse sans pareille malgré ses joues, légèrement, creusés dû à sa maigreur. Son nez était, quelque peu, retroussé – ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Sa peau halé contrastait avec ses cheveux ébènes, qui retombait en cascade dans le vide – ce qui est du à la position. Ses yeux étaient clos, cependant, le jeune homme avait pu remarquer qu'ils étaient comparable à deux perles : ils étaient émeraude. Elle ne paraissait pas d'une grande beauté, surtout à cause de son amaigrissement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était désagréable quand on la regardait. Lorsque le jeune homme se surprit à examiner avec attention la jeune femme, il trouva son équilibre pour pouvoir arpenter les pièces, à la recherche d'un but bien précis. En moins de temps pour pouvoir dire « Justice », celui-ci trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un vieil homme vêtu d'un costume, très british, portant des lunettes sur le nez, qui lui donnait un air sympathique.

« Watari… Emmène-là dans une des cellules en prenant soin de ligoter ses pieds et ses mains… Et serres les liens… Elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle, cette demoiselle… précisa le jeune homme avec monotonie.

- Je présume que cette jeune femme est « l'homme » qui vous épiait ?

- Hum… Il y a une probabilité de soixante quinze pourcent pour qu'elle soit l'auteur des meurtres… songea-t-il, en portant son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Bien… L. »

**W**atari s'empara du corps frêle de la jeune femme pour l'emmener dans sa « prison » pour une durée indéterminée…

**U**n cri transperça la tranquillité apparente. La captive venait de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar. Ce dernier fut particulièrement terrifiant puisqu'elle avait des spasmes violents. Quand la prisonnière reprit ses esprits, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur : la jeune femme avait les pieds et les mains liées, les yeux bandés ainsi qu'un foulard sur la bouche. Quel toupet ! En même temps, elle comprenait ses motivations. Il devait penser qu'elle était à l'origine des meurtres étant donné qu'elle le surveillait depuis plusieurs jours. Toutefois, cela ne tenait pas debout puisque celle-ci ne connaissait que ses pseudonymes et n'avait pas réussi à découvrir son visage en l'espace de deux mois. Il faisait tout pour ne pas que l'on remarque sa véritable identité et cela exaspérait la jeune femme. Cependant, avec cette affaire qui prenait de l'ampleur, c'était d'autant plus compréhensible.

**S**oudain, la brune perçut un grésillement. Il n'avait quand même pas installé une ou des caméras dans ce qui se trouvait être une prison. Des crépitements se firent entendre. La jeune femme en déduit que la pièce contenait également un micro. De cette façon, il pouvait l'observer à souhait pour décrypter ses réactions. _Il_ allait surement l'interroger, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Ayant les yeux bandés, ses autres sens étaient plus affutés. Elle pouvait percevoir sa respiration rauque et régulière à travers le micro. Celle-ci savait que le jeune homme la voyait par l'intermédiaire d'une caméra et le fait qu'il ne parlait pas la frustrait grandement. Alors, elle entreprit d'enlever le foulard d'autour de sa bouche. Quand elle y parvint, la jeune brune entendue le souffle du jeune homme se modifier.

« **J'espère que vous avez dormi convenablement…**

- Évidemment, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi avec des chaines. Vous devriez essayer, ça donnera un côté très exotique à votre nuit, annonça la jeune femme avec ironie.

- **Je n'y manquerai pas. **

- Je comprends que vous m'ayez enfermé. Mais vous auriez pu éviter de m'attacher les pieds et les mains, surtout que vous n'y avez pas été de main morte ! Je vais être marqué à vie si vous ne faîtes rien, s'exclamait la demoiselle aux yeux bandés, en remuant la tête pour trouver d'où venait la voix.

- **Navré mais cette précaution était plus que nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous rappelez comment vous vous êtes introduit ici.**

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle sèchement, vexée.

- **Maintenant veuillez répondre, sincèrement, à mes questions et suite à vos réponses, je déciderai ou non de vous relâchez.**

- J'ai le droit de m'y opposer ? se risqua-t-elle en sachant d'avance la réponse.

- **Vous pouvez en effet. Cependant, vous enfoncer dans votre mutisme ne fera qu'accroitre mes doutes à votre égard.**

- Bien… De toute façon, je ne suis pas en position de force autant coopérer… »

**E**lle le savait. Il soupçonnait la jeune femme d'être le _fameux_ meurtrier des plus grands criminels. Ce qui était normal étant donné qu'elle s'était introduite dans _sa_ chambre d'hôtel, au beau milieu de la nuit. Néanmoins, la brune n'était pas à l'origine de ses crimes. Seulement, pour le prouver… C'était une autre paire de manche, plus particulièrement, avec _lui_ en face. D'ailleurs, le fait que le jeune homme allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire des plus épuisants, à cause de _ça_, l'irritait davantage.

« **On va commencer par des questions simples. Votre nom et prénom ainsi que votre âge et votre date de naissance.**

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous montre ma carte d'identité non plus ? demanda la jeune femme, avec un grand sourire.

- **Figurez-vous que vous n'en portiez pas. Ce qui est bien dommage.**

- J'ai du, malencontreusement, l'oublier chez moi. J'en suis vraiment peiné, plaisanta la demoiselle en jouant la comédie.

- **Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.**

- D'accord… Je m'appelle Willaw. J'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis née le 17 octobre 1979, déclara Willaw, la tête baissée pour montrer son impuissance.

- **Votre nom.**

- Vous voulez aussi que je me jette dans la gueule du loup ? Excusez mon impolitesse mais avec les temps qui court… Notre identité ne nous protège plus !

- **Sur ce point… Nous sommes d'accord. »**

**A**utant dire que celui-là, il ne faisait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Puis, un lourd silence vint s'installer dans la cellule de Willaw. Toujours les yeux bandés, elle semblait dans l'attente du moindre fait et geste de sa voix. Naturellement, cette dernière était transformée pour ne pas avoir de pistes pour remonter jusqu'à _lui_. « On est jamais trop précautionneux » tel que dirait centaines personnes. Willaw, la première. Subitement, elle releva la tête en raison du léger chuchotement. Ce dernier subsista pendant quelques minutes, puis, _sa_ douce respiration revint.

« **Fausse identité… Je m'en doutais…** indiqua-t-il, d'un ton las.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais donner mon nom à un parfait inconnu.

- **Cela pourrait se débattre, **songea le jeune homme, rêveur.

- En effet, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter. Je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Vous pensez que je suis la personne à l'origine des meurtres en série sur les criminels… Étant donné que j'ai essayé de pénétrer dans votre chambre d'hôtel… De plus, vu les indices que vous détenez contre ce tueur… Cela fait de moi, le suspect numéro un… Je ne me trompe pas… L ?

- **Votre capacité d'analyse et de raisonnement sont incroyables. Mais, comment pouvez-voue prétendre que je suis L, **demanda-t-il poliment et calmement.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui possèdent une intelligence peu commune ? Et qui enquête sur ce tueur en particulier alors qu'encore aucune autorité japonaise ne la signaler ? Et que cet individu-là cache sa véritable identité et qu'il se planque dans un hôtel différent chaque semaine ?

- **Eh bien… Je dois dire que vous m'épatez, Mlle Willaw. Mais, comment se fait-il que vous connaissez autant d'informations sur cette « enquête » puisque les autorités ne sont, encore, rendus compte de rien ? **rétorqua L, en niant pas les propos qu'elle tenait.

- Secret Professionnel. Si vous saviez ma véritable identité, vous comprendriez. En plus, si je vous racontais toute la vérité… Vous ne me croiriez pas.

- **Vous n'en direz pas davantage, si je comprends bien, **soupira le détective, doucement pour cacher sa déception.

- C'est exact. »

**E**nsuite, plus rien. Un nouvel arrêt. Surement pour réfléchir à la sentence de Willaw. Celle-ci paraissait ne pas se mouvoir telle une statue. Elle évitait de faire le moindre geste car les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière, lui faisait atrocement mal et elle se gardait bien de le dire. Willaw avait une sainte horreur de se montrer faible, d'autant plus devant le célèbre L. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Seulement, les chaines étaient tellement serrées que la douleur augmentait chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Pourquoi s'était-elle fait prendre ! Bien qu'elle ait rencontré – par l'intermédiaire d'un micro – le véritable L, aujourd'hui, la brune n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. D'ailleurs, une vive affliction la fit grimacer. Son bras droit, où Willaw s'était éraflée quand elle avait manqué de tomber dans le vide, la faisait souffrir.

« **Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous garder sous surveillance. Vous détenez trop d'informations sur ce sujet. Vous pouvez vous y opposez… Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit, **conclut L simplement.

- Ben voyons… C'est ce qu'on appelle être au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment, mon chère.

-** …**

- Mister L… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… »

**M**algré le fait que Willaw ne pouvait pas voir le détective, elle put deviner qu'un sourire s'était affiché sur son visage, encore inconnue pour elle. La jeune femme savait qu'il était en train de l'observer et cela la dérangeait un peu, bien qu'elle ne puisse entreprendre aucun mouvement, avec les liens qui s'ancrait peu à peu dans sa peau. Elle parvint à s'adosser contre l'un des murs, en dépit de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras. À travers le bandeau, ses paupières devinrent lourdes au fil des heures qui passaient. Willaw tentait de lutter contre le sommeil. Naturellement, celui-ci finit par la submerger…

**D**'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule à s'être assoupie. Un jeune homme, qui se trouvait être L, était installé de façon très étonnante sur un fauteuil. Il était accroupi sur le siège et il semblait être endormi. Un frottement. Un frottement venait de réveiller le détective. Il faut le dire, ce dernier avait le sommeil, on ne peut plus, léger. Sa première réaction fut de regarder la caméra. Incroyable. La jeune femme ne s'y trouvait plus. L serra les dents pour éviter d'hurler. En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher de cogner un de ses poings sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser son café. Celui-ci réagit prestement et saisit le micro, en appuyant sur une touche.

« **Watari. Ici L. Elle vient de s'échapper. Il faut la rattraper et ce, rapidement. Elle ne passera pas à l'entrée principale car avec les caméras, nous la verrons. Donc, je prends la porte de service et toi, celle de sortie.**

- Bien, L. »

**C**e fut les pieds nus que L s'élança à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel à la recherche de la jeune femme.

**N**on loin de là, Watari se hâtait pour rattraper l'ancienne prisonnière. Il percevait qu'une personne s'enfuyait en direction de la porte de sortie de l'hôtel. Toutefois, avec son grand âge, il se ralentissait. Mais à son grand étonnement, l'individu peinait également. La jeune femme aurait-elle un complice ? Quand il pénétra dans le couloir de la porte de sortie, le vieil homme remarqua une ombre au milieu du chemin. Étant donné l'allure et la silhouette de la personne, il s'agissait d'un homme. Ses cheveux devaient être blancs, or avec l'obscurité du passage, ils étaient gris. Puis, Watari amena sa main dans sa veste et en ressortit une arme. Petite mais redoutable. L'individu était dos au bras droit de L et avait cessé tout mouvement quand il l'entendit chercher un objet précis.

« Si j'étais vous… Je m'arrêterai dès maintenant… s'écria le second de L, en pointant son arme vers l'individu.

- Seulement, vous n'êtes pas moi… Mon chère Watari. »

**I**mpossible… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être _lui_… Mais, cette voix… Watari l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Cela ne pouvait être que _lui_. Son timbre de ténor à la fois, velouté et grave. C'était _lui_. Puis, le vieil homme fit immédiatement le rapprochement. Pourtant sa présence en ce lieu le laissait, quelque peu, perplexe bien qu'il sache le pourquoi du comment.

« Pars… Je ne veux pas que L te reconnaisse… Il comprendrait… recommanda Watari, avec empressement.

- Tu sais… Elle est pour moi, ce que L est pour toi… » révéla l'homme, la voix emplie de tristesse.

**S**ur ces mots, le vieil homme quitta le bâtiment, hâtivement, avec une personne dans les bras. Watari était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Toutefois, avec la pénombre du couloir, le vieil homme aperçut les contours de sa silhouette ainsi que son regard. Celui-ci était toujours le même. Malgré les années passées, ses yeux onyx n'avaient pas perdue leurs éclats de tendresse. Brusquement, des pas se firent entendre. Ils résonnaient à travers les murs. Puis, la tête de L se découpa dans l'obscurité ambiante. C'était essoufflé qu'il vint à la rencontre de son associé.

« Je suis désolée… L…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Watari… Je suis le seul fautif, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Retournons dans la chambre avant que l'on nous remarque. »

**L**es deux hommes retournèrent sur les pas, en repensant l'un à l'intrigante jeune femme tandis que l'autre pensait au complice. Watari s'interrogeait sur l'allié de demoiselle Willaw. Que faisait-il au Japon ? Une question qui demeurera, sans doute, sans réponse avant un long moment…

**L** … Le fameux détective qui plane comme une ombre sur tous les pays. Celui-ci était énervé contre lui-même. Il dormait que très peu, la nuit. Une heure… C'était quand le jeune homme était vraiment exténué. Mais néanmoins, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'assoupisse à ce moment là ? L tournait en rond dans l'ancienne cellule de la prétendue « Willaw », cherchant un quelconque indice sur sa véritable identité. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, non pas pace qu'il se trouvait débout, mais à cause de _son_ parfum. La pièce semblait s'en être imprégnée. Ananas avec une pointe de vanille, si son odorat ne le trompait pas. Qui pouvait bien être cette Willaw ? Puis, un objet lui attira l'attention. Un morceau de papier. Il était posé de façon à ce que cela interpelle une personne. En tout cas, cela avait fonctionné puisque L s'empara de la feuille pour y lire ce qui était inscrit.

**« Merci de votre hospitalité Mister L. Bien que vous repasserez pour le confort… De toute façon, nous serons amenés à nous revoir… À bientôt.**

**PS : Pour le meurtrier qui court : « Il ne faut pas juger de l'arbre par l'écorce. » C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

**K****. »**

**U**n minuscule sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Tout coïncidait. Si cette présumé « Willaw » se trouvait être K… Il quitta la cellule d'un pas serein. Tout s'imbriquait. Malgré le peu d'informations que L détenait, il savait que « K » était un petit détective qui avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois, le plus souvent sur le territoire français et anglais. Celui-ci se situait, désormais, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Toutefois, la jeune femme possédait des informations sur l'enquête de L et cela n'était pas négligeable. Il devait la retrouver et rapidement avant qu'elle lui file, encore une fois, entre les doigts. Arrivé sur le balcon, L redressa tout son corps, tout en dirigeant son regard agate vers la lune, qui contrastait avec la noirceur de la nuit.

« _**K… Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille… Mais, pas la Guerre… Je retrouverai ce criminel… Parole de **_**L**»

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a fait, autant, plaisir que le précédent =).

Si une quelconque chose n'ait pas comprise... Faîtes-le moi savoir que j'éclaire votre lanterne rapidemment.

Je voulais savoir si je respectais assez bien le caractère des personnages présents - mis à part ceux que j'ai créé, évidemment =) ? Place à des petites questions pour vous faire travailler vos méninges... =D

Il y a-t-il un lien entre Elya et K ? Une relation professionnelle entre L et K verra-t-elle le jour ? Leurs caractères distincts ne leurs joueront pas des tours ? L'apparition de Light va-t-elle créer des divergences dans les esprits ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les lecteurs anonymes xD !


	3. Prudence est mère de sûreté

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part, le nouveau personnage =D

**Pairing** : Suspence... Sinon, ça perd toute sa saveur =) ...

**Rated T**

**Résumé **: Une jeune fille est une victime du Death Note. Alors, elle se met à traquer ses possesseurs pour exterminer ce cahier. Toutefois, l'affaire Kira prenant de l'ampleur… Parviendra-t-elle à faire abstraction de ses sentiments dans les moments critiques ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2** – Prudence est mère de sûreté.

**A**ucun bruit. Les rues étaient désertes. On pouvait seulement percevoir une minuscule brise soufflée sur la ville. Les feuilles mortes virevoltaient sans aucune gêne, montrant inexorablement l'arrivée du l'automne. Une saison aussi imprévisible que monotone. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Des nuages noirs couvraient le ciel indigo. Etant donné la chaleur des dernières journées, cela présageait une tempête nocturne. Rien de mieux pour calmer les suspects malfamés de l'obscurité. Tandis qu'une bonne faction de la population avait rejoint le Pays des Rêves, une ombre se découpa dans la noirceur environnante. Celle-ci semblait être à l'affut du moindre bruit, ne serait-ce un frottement. L'individu surveillait ses arrières, il ne voulait – sans doute pas – être suivi. La silhouette svelte s'élançait à travers la ville, de manière assez féline, dans un but précis tel une proie. Ce ne fut que devant un grand et imposant bâtiment que la personne se stoppa dans sa course. Après avoir pivoté la tête dans toutes les directions, d'un pas feutré et léger, l'individu s'approcha de l'immense porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Par chance, cette dernière s'entrebâilla. Alors, la personne s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, sans un bruit apparent. Sur ces entrefaites, elle se mit à inspecter toutes les pièces du building, à la recherche d'une chose spécifique. Ce qu'elle trouva rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce où de nombreuses tables étaient positionnés, avec un nom attribué à chaque de ces dernières. En face des bureaux se tenait un énorme écran. Un congrès allait très prochainement se tenir dans cette pièce. En effet, c'était pour cela que l'individu était présent. Celui s'avança, promptement, de l'un des angles de la salle. Puis, il regarda en l'air en songeant à une chose. Il passa sa main sur le mur, avec délicatesse. Trop glissant, pensa la personne en cherchant une solution à son problème. Elle se précipita en direction des bureaux et embarqua plusieurs chaises. Tout en les empilant les unes sur les autres, la silhouette menue escalada les chaises, d'une adresse surprenante. En dépit de l'instabilité présente, elle parvint à installer, hâtivement, un dispositif de caméras. Puis, sa main vint se placer contre son oreille.

« Will… Je viens de terminer de disposer la caméra, annonça une voix agréable mais fatigué, dans une oreillette.

- **Exact, je te vois et t'entends très clairement.**

- En même temps, c'est normal… Je suis à côté… murmura la femme, amusée.

- **Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu dois te dépêcher de quitter cet endroit, avant que tu ne te fasses remarquer.**

- Oui, papa ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire devant la caméra.

- **K… Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu fais ici et les risques que tu es en train d'encourir ?**

- D'accord, j'y vais… » Indiqua ladite « K » en soupirant.

**K** bondit de sur les sièges tout en retombant sur ses jambes tel un félin. Elle prit soin de remettre en place les chaises qu'elle venait de déranger. Puis, la jeune femme se rua hors de la pièce, en pressant le pas. Seulement, un problème se posait. Elle ne se souvenait plus où se situait la sortie, ou tout du moins, l'entrée. La poisse, se disait-elle à elle-même. Alors, elle arpenta les longs et interminables couloirs qui constituaient l'immense bâtiment. K semblait perdue au milieu d'une multitude de pièces. De plus, la femme à l'allure féline commençait à avoir une certaine inquiétude puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas la sortie. Brusquement, un éclair venait d'illuminer le couloir où elle se situait. La tempête était en train de se préparer. Mauvais présage pour la jeune femme, qui avait une aversion pour les orages. Cependant, le problème avec ce genre de bourrasque, on ne peut pas prévoir quand il va frapper. _Vigilance constante_ était le maître-mot de ce moment. Alors, elle s'élança à travers le bâtiment, en priant pour que l'orage n'éclate dans les minutes à venir…

**L**a porte était, à seulement quelques mètres, de la jeune femme. Elle se précipita dans cette direction, heureuse de pouvoir quitter cet endroit, aussi sombre que le monde actuelle. Brusquement, l'orage déchira la nuit et le doux silence, que renfermait le building. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter K et poussa un hurlement d'effroi. Quand sa peur se dissipa, la demoiselle se haït de s'être trahit à cause d'un vulgaire éclair. Puis, elle entendit des pas résonnait, à travers les différents couloirs. Un homme, d'une envergure assez impressionnante, se dirigeait vers elle. En temps normal, K aurait rencontré ce vigile, celle-ci n'aurait pas éprouvé une once de peur. Toutefois, avec la pénombre ambiante et la tempête à l'extérieur, elle avait la peur au ventre. Elle devait sauver les apparences.

« Ne bougez pas, s'écria le vigile d'un ton autoritaire, Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

**E**lle sursauta devant la voix sec et tranchante de l'homme. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et ce, au plus vite sinon les soupçons à son égard, finirait par être fondé. Alors, la jeune femme prit un air gênée – bien qu'elle l'était réellement – et titillait l'une des ses mèches ébènes entre ses doigts. Puis, la demoiselle prit soin de mettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, embarrassée et se mordit la lèvre inferieure.

« Eh bien, je cherchais l'endroit où se déroulerait le Congrès d'Interpol quand l'orage a éclaté, annonça-t-elle, en rosissant de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet. Votre carte d'identité, je vous prie.

- Laissez-moi une seconde… »

**S**ur ces entrefaites, la jeune femme entreprit de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de sa carte d'identité. Après avoir exploré frénétiquement dans sa sacoche, elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait et le tendit en direction du vigile, d'un air triomphant. À la vue de la fiche, l'homme se détendit, quelque peu. Malgré l'obscurité des lieux, la jeune femme put entrapercevoir un minuscule sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

« Agent du FBI… La réunion se déroulera ici, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Seulement, je ne pourrais être présente pour cause de raison personnelle… Alors, vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

- Tant que ça reste dans le domaine du possible, murmura le vigile réticent à la demande.

- J'aimerai que vous donniez cette enveloppe à un certain Watari, si celui-ci est présent… évidemment.

- Je ne suis pas messager, mais je veillerai à lui remettre personnellement, soupira l'homme abdiquant face à la jeune femme.

- Merci… »

**A**près un bref signe en guise de salut, la jeune femme quitta l'immeuble d'un pas léger. Elle avait réussi son pari malgré l'interdiction de son mentor. Elle ne devait, en aucun cas, prendre des risques inconsidérés. Elle devait se contenter d'installer la caméra et les micros et repartir dès que possible, sans se faire remarquer par les nombreux vigiles du bâtiment. Il lui avait formellement interdit d'entreprendre autre chose. Tel que donner une enveloppe contenant des informations précieuses sur l'enquête en cours. Il était évident que la jeune femme n'en avait pas fait part à son complice.

_**« …Une chose était sûre… Le Congrès risque d'être mouvementé… »**_

**F**lamboyant et brillant. Le soleil venait de pointer son nez dans le ciel azuré, dépourvue de nuages. Ses rayons emplissaient la région du Kantô d'une fraicheur revigorante. D'ailleurs, certaines personnes s'étaient levés très tôt, pour profiter de ce splendide paysage et d'entreprendre un jogging matinal. Une légère brise fouettait le visage des habitants japonais. Celle-ci faisait, également, danser les végétaux aux alentours.

**N**on loin de là, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. On pouvait apercevoir une partie de son visage doré, tandis que l'autre était enfouie dans l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration semblait régulière. On pouvait entendre son léger souffle puisque ses lèvres framboise étaient entrouvertes. À travers le drap, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Rien ne semblait réveiller la jeune femme de son profond sommeil. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre de cette dernière. Après, un moment de silence, la personne se risqua à entrer dans la pièce, à ses risques et périls. C'était un homme âgé, qui paraissait fatigué car il avait les traits du visage tirés.

« Elle a veillé toute la nuit pour savoir ce qu'allait entreprendre le détective dans l'affaire du Death Note… » prononça une voix féminine d'une voix, infiniment, basse.

**J**in'ai… Déesse de l'Humanité. Beaucoup de personnes n'y croiraient pas si on leur affirmait que les divinités existaient. La créature se tenait devant la fenêtre. Elle incarnait la perfection. Sa peau, d'une blancheur peu commune, portait des marques violacées – comme du maquillage – qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux ébène, reliés par une tresse, qui étaient étincelant et soyeux. Sous une épaisse frange, se trouvait des yeux nacrés, identique à des flocons de neiges. Positionnée ainsi, devant la fenêtre où les rayons du soleil émergeaient, elle ressemblait à une déesse. Puis, le vieil homme reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci dormait toujours, malheureusement. Pourquoi était-elle rester éveiller sachant ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui ? Il poussa un long soupir. Cette fille lui fera avoir une attaque, un jour… Alors, l'homme s'approcha de la couche et tapota sur l'épaule de cadette.

« Encore cinq minutes… S'il te plait… Cinq petites minutes… supplia-elle, d'une voix enrouée.

- Le FBI t'attend dehors pour arrêter le tueur.

- Je m'en contre fiche… » souffla l'adolescente qui dormait toujours.

**L**es yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir rapidement, laissant découvrir deux perles lilas, stupéfait. En deux temps, trois mouvements, la jeune femme se retrouva hors de son lit pour faire face à son aîné. Comment le FBI avait découvert son identité ? Puis, elle regarda plus attentivement le vieil homme. Sur son visage on pouvait lire l'amusement. Tout s'emboita. Il venait d'inventer une histoire pour la forcer à se lever. En même temps, il était arrivé à ses fins. Alors, la demoiselle afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Will… je manque cruellement de sommeil… marmonna la femme, une main dans les cheveux et les yeux fermés.

- Elya… Tu n'aurais pas du continuer tes recherches à des heures aussi tardives, surtout que tu devais te lever tôt, pour t'inscrire au concours de l'université.

- Oh non… Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Quand on n'a pas de tête, pourquoi on veut des jambes ?

- Heureusement que tu es là, s'écria-t-elle en lui baisant la joue tendrement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

- Pas grand-chose, à mon avis.

- Will… Je ne suis une assistée, non plus, répliqua-t-elle, déprimée.

- Tu n'en es pas loin. Je plaisante, ma petite.

- Bon, je me dépêche de me préparer et je file au lycée d'inscription. Pendant ce temps, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? s'agita Elya, en faisant voler les draps de son lit.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. »

**E**n conséquence, le vieil homme quitta la pièce, amusée et Elya se jeta sur son armoire, en prenant les premiers habits qui lui tombaient sous la main. Aller dans un lieu public en étant en débardeur gris et un short noir, c'est-à-dire, en pyjama… ce ne serait pas bien perçu par l'ensemble de la population. Puis, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

**U**ne heure. Il s'était écoulé une heure depuis le réveil d'Elya. Désormais, elle se trouvait en pleine rue, pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif. Ses cheveux blancs virevoltaient au gré du petit vent. Ce dernier caressait son agréable et maigre visage. Ses yeux mauves pétillaient de malice à l'idée d'être à l'extérieur. Et cela se ressentait dans sa démarche : celle-ci était presque dansante. On avait l'impression que la jeune femme revivait. Et les personnes autour le ressentaient. Toutefois, Elya perdit son magnifique sourire quand un groupe d'adolescente passa à côté d'elle. Les jeunes filles dévisageaient, délibérément, la fille aux cheveux blancs. Alors, cette dernière baissa la tête, embarrassée.

« Regardez-moi _ça_… Une anorexique aux cheveux blancs ! Je croyais avoir tout vu en matière de laideur… grimaça une des filles, avec un air méprisant. Mais elle, elle dépasse toutes mes espérances.

- Je suis de ton avis, Sayuri ! »

**P**uis, elles pouffèrent de rire en dépassant la jeune femme, qui avait toujours la tête inclinée. Les larmes montèrent, rapidement, à ses ravissants yeux. Elle ne devait pas laisser ce genre de remarque l'atteindre. Elle avait connu bien pire dans sa vie. Elya se redressa, prit un air gaie et serein et s'achemina en direction du lycée. Tout en marchant, un proverbe lui revint en mémoire.

_**« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre »**_

**S**ayuri… Ta prochaine rencontre avec Elya risquera d'être tumultueuse. La demoiselle savait, pertinemment, qu'elle était maigre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer dès que l'occasion se présentait. La jeune fille à la chevelure pure tourna la tête en direction d'un animal, qui se situait près d'elle. Il ressemblait à un loup, sans en être un réellement. Sa fourrure épaisse était d'un noir corbeau et ses yeux étaient laiteux. Bien qu'en temps normal, le canidé aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un, à ce moment là, il regarda sa maîtresse avec tant de tendresse, qu'il paraissait presque inoffensif. Ensuite, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au lycée où avait lieu les dernières inscriptions.

**U**n immense bâtiment imposant se tenait devant la jeune femme et l'animal : il venait d'atteindre le plus prestigieux lycée de la région du Kantô. Des foules d'étudiants accouraient de tous les côtés. Toutes les classes sociales étaient réunies dans un même lieu. De fait, Elya se détendit face à ce spectacle. Aucun des élèves ne semblaient faire attention à elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer. Puis, elle prit ainsi l'initiative de faire abstraction des personnes aux alentours. Du coup, elle s'élança à travers l'institution à la recherche de l'administration.

**C**ependant, après mainte et mainte recherche, la demoiselle ne trouva son objectif. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. En outre, elle finit par se diriger vers la sortie du lycée et avouer son échec à son Grand-père. Son esprit vagabonda sur un autre sujet. Etait-il, enfin, passé à l'action ou laissait-il le tueur abattre des criminels ? Elya espérait que vieil homme arriverait à des recherches concluantes. Car le problème n'était pas l'information puisque la femme aux cheveux gris connaissait les pratiques du tueur. Mais, pourquoi tuait-il autant de personnes et surtout pourquoi des criminels ? La réponse semblait évidente… Toutefois, celle-ci ne satisfaisait pas Elya…

**D**urant ce temps, cette dernière ne faisait attention au monde alentour. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la direction qu'elle prenait. De même, un jeune étudiant marchait dans sa direction, néanmoins, il paraissait ailleurs. On pourrait croire qu'il écoutait une personne. Seulement, il n'était pas accompagné. En définitive, le choc semblait inévitable.

_**« … Trois… Deux… Un… »**_

**B**rusquement, Elya percuta violement le jeune homme. Sous l'effet du choc, elle recula enfin pour atterrir, rudement, sur le sol. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'heurter du béton. C'était exagéré, évidemment mais c'était réellement la sensation qu'elle avait eu. En revanche, elle sentait la colère monter elle. Tel un feu ardent qui consumait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas regarder où il mettait les pieds ? Bon, il était vrai que la demoiselle était dans ses pensées… Mais ce n'était pas une raison, tout de même. Elle devait faire preuve de self-control. Se faire remarquer maintenant pour compromettre sa couverture… Ce n'était pas négligeable. Alors, elle se releva, en prenant soin de ramasser les objets de son sac à bandoulière qui était éparpillés, un peu partout. Après avoir recueillit ses effets personnels, elle redressa également la tête pour découvrir le visage de l'individu. C'était un jeune étudiant aux cheveux bruns et détenant un regard noisette avec une lueur indéfinissable. Une étincelle de passion. Puis, elle passa ce détail. Toutefois, son visage exprimait de la stupeur.

« Oh… Veuillez m'excuser… J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa le jeune homme, confus.

- Ce n'est rien… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je suis autant fautive que vous.

- Non, je tiens vraiment à me faire pardonner, surtout quand la jeune femme en question est aussi jolie que vous, se reprit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille d'Elya.

- N'exagérez pas.

- Et, encore, je modère mes paroles.

- Seriez-vous en train de me draguer, monsieur ? indiqua la jeune femme, en souriant.

- Faut voir… Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Vous êtes têtu ! s'écria-t-elle, faussement révoltée.

- Très et plus particulièrement, quand il s'agit d'une belle jeune femme.

- Arrêtez de me faire des éloges, je ne les vaux pas. Sinon, si vous me conduisez à l'administration de votre lycée, vous serez pardonné, continua la jeune femme, un peu irritée.

- Eh bien, allons-y. »

**A**lors, le jeune homme, encore inconnu pour Elya, l'emmena à l'intérieur du lycée. Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de couloir, un petit bureau se trouvait dans l'un des sombres renfoncements de l'allée. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais trouvé sans une aide extérieure, pensa intérieurement. Par la suite, la femme à la chevelure d'argent se pencha en direction de son canidé, calme et posé devant sa maîtresse. Il plongea son regard nacré dans celui lilas de la jeune. Il semblait y avoir une connexion entre eux. Comme si les deux individus se comprenaient d'un seul et même regard. Le jeune homme, qui se tenait près d'Elya, était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du chien. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela un chien puisque ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à un loup. Puis, la jeune femme pénétra dans le bureau, joyeusement, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**À** la suite de cela, le jeune étudiant se retrouva seul avec le cerbère de cette demoiselle. Celui-ci pivota sa tête en direction de l'homme. Son regard paraissait exprimer du mépris. Comme si, ce stupide canidé connaissait son secret, le plus sombre enfouie dans une partie de son esprit. Son pelage était redressé le long de son échine. Ses babines étaient retroussées et on pouvait apercevoir ses crocs, d'un blanc étincelant, pointus et aiguisés. Son regard irisé, qui semblait représentait le froid, semblait être à ce moment brulant de colère. Les yeux du chien étaient menaçants. Le jeune homme paraissait d'un calme olympien et son visage n'exprimait rien. Toutefois, à l'intérieur de son esprit, il paniquait. Il avait l'impression que le chien allait lui bondir dessus. Ensuite, son grognement se fit entendre. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns. Son dos se courba, progressivement en sortant ses griffes acérées, qui grinçaient sur le sol carrelé. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et l'homme recula d'un pas puisque l'animal s'approchait, dangereusement, de lui. Son regard méprisant lui transperçait le corps.

**D**ès lors que la porte du bureau de l'administration s'ouvrit, en laissant apparaitre une Elya, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci le perdit, promptement. L'atmosphère pesante et menaçante submergea la jeune femme, décontenancée. Elle remarqua que son animal de compagnie grognait fortement, en montrant ses crocs tranchants, contre l'étudiant qui paraissait calme, mais néanmoins paniqué.

« Jin'ai ! » fut les seuls mots d'Elya qui se précipita sur le canidé.

**E**lya prit la gueule de son chien entre ses mains. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : celui-ci se radoucit en un instant. Alors, les yeux mauves de l'humaine rencontrèrent celles nacrés de l'animal. Et la magie opéra instantanément. Les yeux de la jeune femme se dilatèrent de stupeur, seulement, personne n'en connaissait la raison. Elle se redressa, en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et se tourna en direction de l'étudiant. Il semblait intrigué par la demoiselle et son compagnon. Inconsciemment, elle prit une de ses mèches de cheveux chenus et se mit à la titiller, pour masquer sa gêne.

« Je suis désolée… s'étonna la maîtresse du canidé, Jin'ai n'a pas pour habitude de grogner après les personnes. Elle est plutôt calme et effacée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis toujours vivant, c'est le principal, non ?

- Évidemment… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Light Yagami, annonça-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Camélia Bell. Mais, je préfèrerai Elya, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout. »

**L**eurs mains se joignirent pour sceller un commencement d'amitié. Toutefois, Elya reçut un électrochoc, au contact de Light. Soudain, son esprit se déconnecta de son corps pour l'emmener on ne sait où…

**_L_**_a jeune femme se trouvait dans un coin, au fond d'une pièce qui était très sombre. Seule la luminosité des moniteurs des ordinateurs éclairait faiblement la salle. Sans en connaitre la raison, une force inconnue la poussa à pivoter sa tête dans une direction. À ces côtés se tenait une créature, qui en aurait fuir plus d'un. Toutefois, Elya ne fut pas surprise. Le surnaturel ne la terrorisait pas et surtout, il n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Le corps de l'être était lisse et blanc, recouvert d'os. Il était également beaucoup plus grand que celui d'un humain. Et entre ses grandes et longues mains, elle tenait un cahier – à la couverture noire. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent de stupeur. C'était un Dieu de la Mort qui détenait un « Death Note ». Camélia voulait arracher ce stupide carnet des griffes du monstre. Cependant, une mystérieuse force l'en empêchait. Elle regardait, impuissante, les doigts longilignes de la créature inscrire un nom sur la feuille. _

_**« Light Yagami… Tu es vraiment prêt à tout… »**_

**I**mpossible. Cela était tout, bonnement, impossible. Comment un être, aussi chaleureux et sympathique que lui, puisse être… Un monstre. Serait-ce pour cela que son animal de compagnie grognait quelques instants plutôt ? Ce n'était pas possible… Il fallait qu'elle en ait la certitude pour y croire. Puis, leurs mains se séparèrent, au grand bonheur de Camélia. Dans ce genre de situation, cette dernière avait beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Sinon… Light allait s'apercevoir qu'une chose clochait. Elya ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d'œil au canidé puisqu'elle sentait son regard lui transpercer le dos.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. J'ai dix-sept ans, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Tu as mon âge… s'étrangla Light, choqué par l'âge de la jeune fille. Je suis désolée mais ta façon de parler ne ressemble pas à celle d'une étudiante.

- La tienne non plus, soit dit en passant. »

**C**amélia se mit à fouiller dans son sac en cherchant de quoi écrire. Lorsqu'elle trouva se dont elle avait besoin, elle se mit a griffonné sur un morceau de papier. Après cela, elle tendit le fragment de note à Light, avec un franc sourire sur le visage.

« C'est mon numéro de portable et mon adresse car je suis contrainte et forcée de te quitter puisque j'ai une montagne de choses à faire, aujourd'hui.

- Merci. Arrêtes, je pourrais croire que me quitter te déchires le cœur… » répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet, anormalement, rougis.

**L**ight allait ajouter quelque chose quand Elya découvrit que le jeune homme regardait avec assistance ses poignets. Le fait d'un simple contact avec l'étudiant tétanisait chaque parcelle du corps à la jeune fille. Comme si son organisme connaissait sa véritable identité. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme avait un pouvoir considérable sur Elya. Toutefois, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Du moins, pas pour le moment… En attendant, il fallait que Camélia se reprenne, avant que Light se pose des questions à son égard. Alors, elle retira vivement sa main de la sienne, pour que cette dernière atterrisse sur la tête de l'étudiant. Surpris par le geste inattendu de sa nouvelle amie, Light l'observa d'un œil incrédule.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion Light, tu risquerais d'être déçu.

- Tu files entre mes doigts, pour l'instant… Mais, je t'aurais… Compte sur moi ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

**A**près un bref signe de la main, Elya disparut au coin de la rue et du champ de vision de Light. Ce dernier repartit en direction de chez lui, avec des pensées diaboliques germant dans son esprit.

**U**ne. Deux. Trois. Plus que trois rues. Plus que trois rues avant de pouvoir courir. La jeune femme ne devait pas se faire remarquer et celle-ci avait ce satané d'impression d'être suivie et ce, depuis un petit moment. Discrètement, elle jetait un petit coup d'œil derrière elle, cependant, Elya ne remarquait rien d'anormale. Plus qu'une. Puis, elle s'enfonça dans une rue étroite et mal éclairé : c'était un raccourci pour rentrer jusqu'à sa maison. Voyant son corps engloutit par l'obscurité, elle se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, à travers les ruelles. Derrière elle, Camélia entendait les pas feutrés de son chien, sur le goudron. Tant qu'il était près d'elle, cette dernière se sentait en sécurité. En sortant des longs, interminables et sombres ruelles, Elya se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Les mains sur les genoux et les cheveux dans les yeux. À côté de la demoiselle aux cheveux argentés se tenait le canidé à la fourrure corbeau, assis sans se mouvoir. Puis, l'humaine observa son animal, celui-ci regardait avec insistance dans une direction. Elle suivit cette direction et y découvrit une voiture anthracite, garée sur une place non loin de Camélia. Seulement, elle n'était des plus courantes. On pourrait croire une voiture anglaise… Puis, le carreau teinté remonta rapidement et le véhicule démarra pour qu'en quelques secondes, il s'évanouit dans le flot d'automobile.

« Cela doit être une simple coïncidence… Ou alors… Will… » pensa Elya en réalisant le fil de ses pensées.

**S**ur ces pensées, la jeune femme se remit à filer parmi les rues. Quand elle découvrit dans son champ de vision, un portail de taille moyenne – couleur bitume avec des motifs originaux – Elya s'élança jusqu'à lui, attrapa le rebord d'une poigne ferme et bondit par-dessus d'une légèreté déconcertante. Le chien en fit de même. Une fois à l'intérieure, Elya se précipita à la salle des ordinateurs et y trouve son compte. Son Grand-père s'y trouvait, installé sur l'un des sièges en pianotant sur le clavier. Son visage ridé, un sourire franc s'était affiché néanmoins, celui-ci s'évanouit quand il découvrit le visage effaré de Camélia et son essoufflement. Soudain, le chien se transforma en une créature inconnue sur Terre. Jin'ai, la déesse de l'humanité apparue sous leurs yeux.

« William ! On avait passé un accord ! Pourquoi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- J'avais le choix et c'est mon frère. » répondit-il d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

**C**amélia tourna les talons et s'enferma à clé dans sa chambre sous les yeux tristes de Jin'ai et William. Le vieil homme se tourna en direction de la Déesse, en soupirant et en portant une main sur son visage. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait avoir l'impression que l'homme venait de prendre, au moins dix années d'un coup. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé ainsi à la jeune femme. Toutefois, il comprenait sa réaction car c'était comme s'il venait de rompre l'accord qu'ils s'étaient donné. Mais, Elya n'avait pas toutes les données en main. Alors, aussi difficile fut-il, William se redressa et s'approcha de la porte close de la chambre de sa petite-fille. Il posa délicatement sa paume sur l'entrée fermée.

« Elya… Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici… Il faisait ses courses au supermarché du coin… »

**W**illiam s'éloigna de la porte pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber, lourdement, sur le lit moelleux, en lâchant un long soupir. Le vieil homme détacha, avec empressement, sa cravate et la laissa pendre autour de son cou. Puis, il prit sa tête entre ses mains marqués et fripés. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait à cause de ses dires. Il avait blessé la jeune fille car à cause de _cela_, elle avait perdu l'_être le plus cher à ses yeux_. Puis, une ombre gigantesque s'approcha de l'homme. Jin'ai venait d'entrer dans la pièce, contemplant le désespoir de Grand-père de Camélia. Cependant, la déesse de l'Humanité comprenait la réaction de chacun. Les deux personnes avaient perdus beaucoup à cause de _ça_. Un objet quelconque avait fait basculer la vie de ces deux humains. Contrairement à Camélia, le vieil homme avait, seulement, perdu le contact à son frère. Il en souffrait mais il se gardait bien de l'avouer. Tandis que la jeune femme n'avait plus rien… Sa seule raison de vivre s'était de _le_ protéger, coûte que coûte, de _cela_.

« William… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… souligna la Déesse d'une faible voix.

- Si je m'en veux…

- Elle est sur les nerfs à cause de _ça_… De plus aujourd'hui, elle a découvert _son détenteur_… Elle a juste peur de _le _perdre, pour de bon… » dit-elle éteinte, le regard empli de tendresse.

**R**ecroquevillée contre la porte, Camélia sanglotait toujours bruyamment. La tête dans les genoux et les bras repliés sur ces derniers, on pouvait percevoir les soubresauts de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait toujours rêvé d'une vie paisible et tranquille auprès d'une famille unie. Cependant, cette vision des choses a été détruite par son oncle qui détenait ce qu'elle pourchassait, désormais. Cette_ chose_ qui, peu à peu, lui anéantissait l'existence. Sa seule joie était de savoir que _lui _était toujours là…

**P**ar la fenêtre, Jin'ai contemplait le magnifique couché de soleil, qui était en train de se dérouler. Le mélange du jaune, orange, rose et violet rendait le spectacle d'autant plus magnifique. Celui-ci marquait, également, la fin de la journée et l'avènement de la noirceur des ténèbres. D'ailleurs, un bon nombre de nuages, aussi obscur que sinistre, masquait toutes lumières apparentes, venues du ciel. Notamment celle de la Lune. Une nuit sombre annonçant le changement. Puis, la déesse pivota en direction d'un vieil homme. Celui-ci semblait régler la transmission d'une caméra et d'un micro. Ses cheveux grisonnants retombaient sur ses yeux charbons paisibles qui examinaient avec insistance l'écran noir. Soudain, une image apparue révélant une foule de personne, s'installant dans une immense salle. Un micro sourire s'afficha sur le visage ridé de l'homme. Ils avaient réussis leur coup : observer le déroulement du Congrès d'Interpol. Tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé, le vieil homme se risqua un coup d'œil vers la chambre de sa colocataire. La porte était toujours close. Alors, il reporta son attention sur le moniteur.

**U**ne ombre s'immisça dans la grande salle obscurcie par les rideaux clos. Le vieil homme découvrit la jeune femme, la tête baissée au vue de l'altercation plutôt dans la matinée. Elle portait un long maillot blanc et un legging noir, qui accentuait la maigreur prononcée de l'adolescente. Ce fut donc avec pieds nus, qu'elle approcha son Grand-père, avec un regard désolé.

« Will, je suis désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… C'est du passé, interrompit-il en souriant. Viens par là. »

**C**amélia s'installa alors dans les bras protecteurs de son aîné, heureuse de savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Puis, elle porta son attention à l'écran où se déroulait le Congrès. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait déjà débuté. Les représentants de chaque Forces de l'Ordre avaient dénombré une cinquantaine de cas de crise cardiaque, seulement pour cette semaine. Certains trouvaient cela ordinaire, n'importe quel individu peu succombé à ce genre de maladie. Tandis que d'autres trouvaient cela inadmissible. Ces personnes étaient peut-être des criminels toutefois, tuer un humain restait, tout de même, un meurtre. Évidemment, les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer dans la salle à cause des divergences d'opinions.

«** Si on continue à se focaliser sur les causes de la mort, nous sommes sûr d'arriver à rien.**

- Ah ! Au moins un qui comprend quelque chose ! s'écria Elya, vivement.

- **Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus le choix, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire appelle à L.**

- Hum… Ça commence à être intéressant… »

**D**es éclats de voix se firent entendre. Le débat était lancé. Fallait-il demander de l'aide à ce fameux détective. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Ainsi, il était, on ne peut plus, difficile de le contacter. Alors, chacun de son côté, les individus partageaient leurs opinions. Certains refusaient catégoriquement son aide, d'autres restaient dans la neutralité et les derniers appuyaient sur son efficacité. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de part et d'autre dans la grande pièce. Ceux-ci résonnaient fortement, captivant ainsi la totalité de l'attention de toutes les personnes réunies.

« **L est déjà sur la brèche… Et il a d'ors-et-déjà commencé à mener son travail d'enquête sur cette affaire…** »

**I**l était déjà présent dans la pièce et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Watari, le bras droit du célèbre détective se tenait sur l'estrade à la vue de tous. L'homme était masqué de la tête aux pieds. On ne pouvait percevoir son visage, ni même un fragment de sa peau. De plus, tout comme L, personne ne connaissait l'identité de Watari, non plus. Ces deux êtres-là étaient des plus énigmatiques. Quand à Camélia, celle-ci était excitée devant son écran de télévision. À partir de ce moment, son plan allait pouvoir se mettre en marche. Elle se frottait les mains d'avance. En revanche, elle redoutait la réaction de William dont elle avait prit soin de ne pas mettre dans la confidence. Au côté d'Elya se tenait Will. Celui-ci semblait soulagé de voir son homologue, sain et sauf car chacun des deux savaient, pertinemment, qu'ils jouaient leurs vies en accompagnant L et Camélia.

« Il te manque, pas vrai ? remarqua Elya, la voix pleine de compassion.

- Évidemment, tout comme toi avec _lui_… Oh ! Regarde, un peu ! »

**W**atari venait de déposer un ordinateur portable blanc sur le bureau. Avec délicatesse, il l'ouvrit laissant apparaitre l'écran, déjà en utilisation. Sur celui-ci, une image prenait tout l'écran. L'insigne célèbre de L s'y trouvait. Puis, le symbole fut projeté à l'écran géant, qui se situait devant l'Assemblée. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était devenue tendue après l'apparition du second de L. La foule appréhendait les dires du fameux détective.

« **Messieurs les membres d'Interpol… Ici, L. Cette affaire nous dépasse tant par l'ampleur qu'elle a prise que par sa complexité. L'envergure de cette vague de meurtres, doit être de nature à galvaniser nos forces. En vue de la résolution de cette affaire, je demanderai à tous les membres de ce Congrès… Non, je demanderai à toutes les Forces de police du monde de m'apporter leurs plus entières coopérations et une disponibilité de tous les instants. À ce propos, j'aurai tout particulièrement besoin de l'aide des forces de police japonaise.**

- _Mister L aurait trouvé des indices ?_

- **Quelque soit le nombre de criminel impliqué dans cette affaire, il y a de forte probabilités qu'il se trouve au Japon. Qu'il s'agisse de personne de nationalité japonaise ou non, ils sont ici. **

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous le fait dire ?

- **Pourquoi le Japon ? J'essayerai de vous en apporter la preuve lors d'un affrontement direct qui m'opposera prochainement à ce ou ces criminels.**

- Comment ça un affrontement ?

- **Vous verrez. Quoi qu'il en soit je souhaite que les enquêteurs sur cette affaire aient leur QG au Japon.** »

**E**nsuite, L se tut laissant place aux contestations qu'il venait de créer dans toute la salle. Les représentants du Japon étaient sous le choc de savoir que le célèbre enquêteur pensait que le meurtrier se trouvait, actuellement, au Japon. Un coup dur pour ces derniers, toutefois, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour arrêter ce malfaiteur. Brusquement, une personne pénétra dans la salle où se tenait le Congrès sans autorisation. C'était un vigile, à la carrure imposant, de grande taille, qui maintenant une large enveloppe entres ses larges mains mâts.

« _Enfin… J'ai faillit attendre…_ »

**L**'homme se dirigea en direction des plus hauts représentants d'Interpol. Le vigile lui murmura les faits antérieurs, et remit l'enveloppe en main propre à la personne concernée. Puis, l'humain corpulent reprit place devant les grandes portes et surveilla, de nouveau, les alentours. Successivement, les chuchotements cessèrent ainsi que les bruits de fonds. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur cette enveloppe. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? Donc, un homme à la moustache entreprit d'ouvrir l'étui et prendre un objet et un mot qui était à l'intérieur. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les yeux du représentant s'élargir et sa bouche exprimait la surprise. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'Assemblée, qui semblait au bord de la délivrance et se racla la gorge.

« Ceci est un message du célèbre détective K. Il souhaite être en relation avec nous par le biais de cet appareil, indiqua l'un des membres d'Interpol.

**A** l'autre bout de la ville, deux personnes étaient en pleine altercation. Il s'agissait de William et Camélia. Celle-ci avait, une nouvelle fois, désobéit aux ordres que son aîné lui avait confiés. Celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout cela, elle se mettait en danger pour pas grand-chose. D'autant plus, qu'ils avaient élaboré un plan pour rendre leurs adhésions à cette enquête. Elle n'était pas têtue, cette jeune demoiselle était bornée ! Quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, il était très difficile de lui enlever. Alors, Elya avait prit les devants durant la mission « Infiltration au Congrès ».

« Tu prends toujours des risques inconsidérés ! Tu ne te rends pas compte…

- De toute façon, maintenant c'est fait. Autant que j'expose clairement mes conditions, jubila d'un air innocent et faisant un clin d'œil à l'égard de ses deux amis.

- C'est facile désormais… »

**O**uf. Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant William rendre les armes. La femme aux cheveux d'argent craignait la colère de son Grand-père. Aujourd'hui, il semblait épuisé par les enfantillages de sa cadette. Il se rasseyait lourdement sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, tandis que Camélia se ruait sur le micro, situé près de l'écran de télévision. En le saisissant, l'adolescente s'installa d'une façon étrange. Elle était positionnée à la façon du Lotus devant le moniteur – micro à la main – prête à commencer son discours.

**À** travers l'écran du téléviseur, Elya put percevoir que le vieil homme, assez rondouillard, enclenché le bouton en position « ON », sur le minuscule appareil. En outre, la jeune femme l'entendit puisque de petits grésillements étaient désormais perceptibles. Puis, l'un de ses fins doigts appuya sur un bouton.

« **Messieurs les représentants d'Interpol, bonsoir… Je vous contacte pour demander, plus particulièrement aux Forces de l'Ordre japonaise et au FBI, une collaboration sur cette enquête car je me trouve en possession d'indices, qui pourrait vous intéressez. Seulement, sans votre accord, je ne ferai rien… Du moins, pour le moment.**

- Vous vous rendez compte… K est une femme… s'exclama la foule, choqué.

- **Bon, vous pouvez passer outre le fait que je sois une femme et répondez à mes questions, et rapidement, si possible !**

- Évidement, je laisse la parole à Mr Yagami, le représentant des Forces de Police Japonais. »

**E**n entendant cela, Camélia – alias K – crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler de stupeur. Le vieil homme avait bien dit « Yagami » ? Comme le jeune étudiant que la jeune femme avait rencontré précédemment dans la matinée ? Alors, elle lança un regard désemparé à Jin'ai, d'une neutralité sans faille. Cependant, ces yeux nacrés lui envoyèrent un message clair, net et précis. Ils en discuteraient, plus tard. Involontairement, un puzzle se créa dans son esprit où certaines pièces prenaient déjà places. Soudain, la voix du ledit « Yagami » la ramena à la réalité.

« Melle K, sans vouloir vous offenser…, débuta Yagami hésitant. Je ne détiens que très peu d'informations à votre égard. Ainsi, mon équipe et moi-même préférions travailler avec L sur cette affaire complexe. Mais, je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités en tant que détective, comprenez-le bien.

- **Je comprends tout à fait votre jugement. Il est vrai que ma réputation n'arrive pas à la hauteur de celle de L. Je respecte votre choix. Donc, je m'en réfère à vous, Messieurs du FBI.**

- Malgré que nos actions, vis-à-vis de cette enquête, soient très limitées, nous acceptons de collaborer avec vous, termina le représentant du FBI, soulagé du soutien de K.

- **Bien. J'espère que _Mister_ L n'y voit pas d'inconvénient ?**

- **_Aucun._**

- **Dans ce cas, je resterai au Japon exclusivement pour cette enquête. Bien sûr, je continuerai mes enquêtes en cours en France, avec mes compatriotes. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée. Et, je terminerai sur … _« L'eau la plus claire peut faire de la boue*_ ». À bientôt… »**

**B**rusquement, la connexion fut interrompue. Elya lâcha un long soupir. Celle-ci était déçue d'être écartée de cette affaire à cause de simples préjugés. Elle était peut-être une femme mais elle avait fait ses preuves et plus d'une fois. Notamment dans l'affaire « Meurtres de perles ». La jeune femme avait arrêté un meurtrier obsessionnel qui tuait ses victimes durant un rendez-vous galant. C'était toujours le même enchainement. À force de reproduire la même scène à chaque crime, il commit une erreur qui causa sa perte. Vous vous demandez surement… Pourquoi « Meurtres de perles » ? Tout simplement, lors de la découverte des corps, la victime se trouvait dans le plus simple appareil, avec un collier de perles accroché autour du cou. C'était la signature du criminel. Ce fut ainsi que la réputation de K commença son ascension. Toutefois, à ce moment là, un mélange de déception et de rage s'empara de son corps.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez ! cria Elya, en faisant les cents dans le salon, les poings serrés. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'écarter ainsi de cette enquête ! Je sais que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville mais tout de même ! Parce qu'il se trouve que je suis une femme, Messieurs se donnent le droit de ne pas m'intégrer dans cette fichue enquête ! Vous allez voir, je vais montrer à ses flics japonais ce dont je suis capable !

- C'est bon ?

- Hein ? Ah… s'écria Elya, gênée en se rendant compte de sa bourde. Je me suis mieux…

- Pour l'enquête, ce n'est pas très grave. On met en place le second plan…

- Oui… Maintenant… Les jeux sont ouverts… L… » chuchota-t-elle, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

**T**out en s'adossant à l'un des pans de mur, Elya attrapa une de ses mèches opalines et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Quand elle se mettait à réfléchir, souvent elle entreprenait ce geste. C'était machinalement et inconsciemment que Camélia le faisait. Ainsi, sa réflexion était : _quelles étaient les motivations du meurtrier à tuer des criminels ?_ Camélia avait beau chercher, aucune de ses hypothèses ne concordaient. De plus, l'identité du détenteur du « Death Note » ne correspondait, en aucun point, avec l'image de celui qu'il rejette. Le regard perdu dans le vide, sa mèche écrue toujours entre son doigt, dans la tête de la jeune femme s'était l'incompréhension qui régnait. Les pièces du puzzle ne coïncidaient pas, et cela avait le don d'exaspérer la demoiselle. Soudain, un froissement la ramena à la réalité des faits. William était parti dans la salle où étaient les ordinateurs, pour mettre en place les préparatifs pour les jours avenirs. Plusieurs précautions en valaient mieux qu'une. Puis, ses yeux mauves se tournèrent en direction de la déesse de l'Humanité. Jin'ai était postée devant la fenêtre en train de contempler les nuages dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Rarement, la créature ne montrait ses sentiments. Toutefois, aujourd'hui une expression de préoccupation s'était peinte sur son visage. La voix d'Elya la tira de ses songes.

« Jin'ai… C'était lui… Ce matin, au lycée ? questionna la jeune femme, redoutant et sachant la réponse.

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Quand nos mains sont entrées en contact… J'ai eu une prémonition. Je voyais un Dieu de la Mort tué une personne… Mais, le Dieu de la Mort a écrit le nom de la personne, contre son gré. Il a été contraint de le faire à cause de Light Yagami… Et apparemment, il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins… Seulement, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il le pousse à tuer tant de criminels…

- En apparence, il parait être un étudiant banal. Mais tes proverbes français m'ont appris des choses. « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. » Cette affaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Elya, signala la Déesse, calmement. Alors, je te demanderai de faire extrêmement attention…

- Tu me connais, Prudence est mon deuxième prénom.

- Je suis sérieuse Elya, répliqua la créature d'une voix ferme qu'Elya n'aimait guère. Cette enquête ne sera pas de toute gaieté.

- D'accord…

- Par contre, je te préviens dès maintenant… Tes nuits vont êtres mouvementées…

- Mais non… Sinon, est-ce que je saurais qui était la personne de ma vision ? J'aimerai essayer de sauver sa peau…

- Si elle se manifeste, de nouveau, peut-être tu as une chance de savoir qui ça pourrait être… Sinon, quand la scène se déroulera, tu sauras mais il sera trop tard…

- Bien… Je vais me coucher… Je vais avoir besoin de force durant les prochains jours.

- Bonne nuit, Elya… soupira Jin'ai en détournant la tête, tristement.

- J'irai au bout de cette enquête que tu le veuilles ou non. Sur ce, bonne nuit à toi aussi… »

**C**amélia quitta la pièce en laissant Jin'ai, appréhendant grandement les événements à venir. La Déesse avait un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Cette affaire n'était pas comme les autres. Elle savait les motivations qui poussaient Light Yagami à entreprendre cela à l'aide du « Death Note ». Et cela rendait plus complexe l'enquête en cours…

**N**on loin de là, un jeune homme avait comprit la complexité de cette affaire. Toutefois, son esprit était occupé par d'autres faits. Notamment à cause de la Conférence d'Interpol. Plus précisément, lorsque K était intervenue, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il était sur le balcon de son hôtel, contemplant le croissant de Lune, resplendissant dans le ciel charbonneux. Cet homme était L, le célèbre détective qui plane comme une ombre sur le monde. Celui-ci s'était redressé de tout son long en surplombant le paysage…

**_« Je connais une personne qui doit être frustré en ce moment même… Comme promis K, j'ai remporté une victoire… La balle est dans ton camp… »_**

* * *

*L'homme le plus innocent peut commettre un crime. Les choses qui paraissent les plus pures peuvent engendrer le mal.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre malgré l'attente, qui était longue, je vous l'avoue -'... Je suis rentrée à la Fac et plus précisement, une Fac de sport... Donc le soir, quand je rentre, je suis crévée car j'ai minimun 2 heures intenses de sport dans la journée ^^'. Désolée de vous racontez ma vie, mais je tenais à vous dire que mes "absences" étaient justifiées xD !

**Place aux questions, pour entretenir votre mémoire **=)

_- Le caractère des personnages sont respectés ?_

_- L acceptera-t-il une coopération avec K, la detective française ?_

Bon, je n'ai plus rien qui vient là, à vrai dire, donc si une chose n'est pas comprise ou quelque chose vous trouble, ou encore si vous voulez des informations... N'hésitez pas, je suis là pour cela.

**... _Suite au prochain épisode_ ...**


	4. L'absence est le plus grand des maux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part, le nouveau personnage =D

**Pairing** : Suspence... Sinon, ça perd toute sa saveur =) ...

**Rated T**

**Résumé **: Une jeune fille est une victime du Death Note. Alors, elle se met à traquer ses possesseurs pour exterminer ce cahier. Toutefois, l'affaire Kira prenant de l'ampleur… Parviendra-t-elle à faire abstraction de ses sentiments dans les moments critiques ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3** – L'absence est le plus grand des maux.

**D**ans la rue, c'était la cohue régnait. Entre les discussions animées des piétons, les vrombissements des moteurs de voitures ainsi que leurs klaxons, la migraine – pour certains – semblait inévitablement. Une brise balayait la ville, d'une douceur sans fin. Celle-ci avait l'odeur du changement. Une force inconnue était en train de prendre de l'ampleur, sans que personne ne paraisse sans soucier. Le vent tournait et ce, ce n'était pas en l'avantage à la paix, instable, dans le monde. Une personne, dont on ne connait pas officiellement l'identité, était en train de changer le monde : il appliquait _sa _justice. Elle consistait à réduire à néant tous les criminels de la planète. Éradiquer le mal pour faire régner le bien. Cependant, il ne faut pas confondre la définition générale du « Bien » et celle que l'on se forge au fil du temps. Car cela pourrait entraîner la perte de cet inconnu. Ainsi, un nombre incalculable d'individu s'était rendu compte qu'une personne se chargeait de supprimer les criminels de sur Terre. Des populations entières avaient pris conscience de cela. D'ailleurs, certains prenaient cet homme pour un Dieu…

**T**out en regardant le moniteur de son ordinateur, un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Light Yagami. Son stratagème était en train de se mettre en place avec l'accord silencieux des humains de toute la planète. La _légende de Kira_ prenait vie grâce, notamment, aux internautes. Ainsi dans son esprit, rien ni personne ne pourra arrêter la création de son monde nouveau. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par sa télévision…

**S**ilence. Un bien petit mot pour ce qu'il représente. D'ailleurs, à ce moment là, les individus présents dans la rue principale de la région du Kantô s'étaient tus. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur le grand écran, encastré dans un bâtiment. Par conséquent, le silence régnait en maître dans cette partie du Japon. On pouvait seulement percevoir cette fameuse brise, annonçant un changement important. En dépit de cette insonorité impressionnante, l'écran affichait un homme, qui paraissait être un membre d'Interpol. Il s'appelait Lind L Taylor.

« **Je suis le seul homme qui possède le pouvoir de commander toutes les forces de police du monde. Je m'appelle Lind L Taylor. Mais, je suis d'ordinaire connu sous le nom de L.**

- _La machine est lancée…_

- **La vague de meurtre qui a récemment frappé les délinquants, représente un acte criminel d'une gravité sans précédent, que nous ne pouvons en aucun cas tolérer. Je tiens à vous garantir, personnellement, que j'arrêtai l'auteur de ses meurtres. Celui qu'on appelle Kira. Kira, je peux vaguement imaginer les motivations qui ont pu te pousser à entreprendre de tels actes. Toutefois, je veux que tu saches que ce que tu fais est**_** immoral**_** ! **

- Ce que moi, je fais est immoral. Je suis la justice ! Je défends les faibles contre ceux qui leur veulent du mal ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le Dieu d'un monde dont rêve l'humanité et ce sont ceux qui s'opposent à ce Dieu qui n'ont aucune morale ! »

**L**ight Yagami attrapa vivement son stylo, et entreprit d'ouvrir, promptement le « Death Note ». À ce moment là, sans que le lycéen et son Dieu de la Mort ne s'en rendent compte, une ombre apparut dans le coin de la rue. Kira avait une expression de folie sur le visage. Les opposants à Kira doivent être éliminés. C'était l'une des nombreuses règles du nouveau monde selon Light Yagami. Ainsi, la vie de Lind L Taylor allait s'achever d'un coup de crayon.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot mon cher L. Un idiot ! Quel dommage si tu avais été un peu plus intelligent, ça aurait pu être un beau combat... finit par déclarer Light avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. »

**I**l inscrivit le nom de cet homme, rapidement. Tout en écrivant, il gardait ce grain de folie dans ses yeux. Il voulait faire régner la justice dans le monde actuelle corrompu. Désormais, il fallait attendre quarante seconde avant que la personne succombe.

**B**rusquement, Lind L Taylor se mit à tousser, puis, à se tenir le torse. Plus précisément, le cœur : une crise cardiaque venait de le foudroyer. Alors, son corps tomba lourdement sur le bureau. L'ombre se déplaçait, inlassablement, en direction de la maison de Kira. Light venait de remporter une partie face à L. Puis, deux vigiles vinrent chercher le cadavre, avec difficultés.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne t'entend plus tout à coup. Ah ah ah ah ! s'esclaffa l'étudiant devant son téléviseur. »

**I**nstantanément, l'image d'Interpol se changea en une autre. Sur celle-ci apparaissait la lettre L, stylisée. Le jeune étudiant ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? L'ombre s'était dissimulé à travers l'obscurité, observant les réactions de Kira.

« **C'est incroyable… Je n'y croyais pas… Mais, je voulais quand même tenter l'expérience… Kira… Tu es donc capable de tuer quelqu'un sans être en sa présence physique avec elle. Si je ne venais pas de le voir de mes propres yeux, je n'y croyais toujours pas. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Kira. Si c'est bien toi qui a tué cet homme qu'on voyait à l'écran et qui s'appelait Lind Taylor… Sache qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un condamné à mort dont l'exécution était programmée à l'heure où nous avons diffusé… Ce n'était pas moi. C'était un criminel que les policiers ont arrêtés dans le secret le plus absolu. Sur lequel aucune informations n'a affluées, ni dans la presse ni sur le net. Visiblement même toi tu n'es parvenu à avoir aucune information à ce sujet.**

- Il t'a eu sur ce coup là ! gloussa un Dieu de la Mort prénommé Ryûk.

- **Mais moi j'existe bel et bien et je suis encore là ! Alors, vas-y essaye de me tuer. Et bien alors, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends hein ? Aller, tue-moi ! Vas-y ! Et bien aller, tue-moi ! Aller Kira essaye de me tuer. Tu ne peux pas ? Donc, il y a des gens que tu ne peux pas tuer. Ce qui nous fait déjà un indice. Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose à mon tour. Nous avons fait annoncer que ce programme serait diffusé en simultané dans le monde entier. Mais en réalité, à la minute où je te parle, ce programme n'est visible qu'au Japon, dans la région du Kantô. Je pensais au départ le faire diffuser dans le reste du Japon, avec un léger décalage mais finalement ce n'est plus nécessaire. En ce moment même, tu es dans le Kantô.**

- Dis donc, il est fort ce L, déclara Ryûk impressionné.

- **C'était une affaire mineure et la police n'y a pas fait attention longtemps. Mais, ta première victime était un tireur fou qui s'était retranché dans une école avec des enfants pour otage. Toutes tes autres victimes étaient de grands criminels sauf lui, un petit malfrat. D'ailleurs, cette affaire n'a été relayée que par la télévision et les journaux japonais. Tout ceci m'a permis de parvenir à deux déductions. La première, c'est que tu te trouves au Japon. La deuxième est que ta première victime n'était qu'un cobaye dont tu t'étais servi pour faire des essais. Il faut bien l'avouer, nous avons eu de la chance que tu sois bien dans le Kantô. Là où nous avons fait diffuser ce programme spécial en premier de façon à toucher le plus de gens possibles. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce plan marcherait aussi bien. Kira, je sais qu'aujourd'hui je t'enverrai à **_**l'échafaud**_**. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

- **Kira, je dois dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu fais mourir tes victimes et que je suis dévoré de curiosité. Mais ça je le découvrirai, une fois que je t'aurais retrouvé et arrêté. Bon à bientôt Kira.**

**P**uis, le programme se coupa. Light était, encore, devant le moniteur, tremblant. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Même Ryûk n'osait pas prendre la parole. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil, en passant une main sur l'un de ses yeux noisette. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque en pleine figure. Il venait de perdre une partie face à L. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

« Tu te rends compte… Moi, à l'échafaud…, soupira Light la main sur le front. Ça va être intéressant. Pas de problème L, je relève ton défi. »

**F**eu. On pouvait apercevoir une flamme dans les yeux de Kira, alias Light. L venait de lui faire une déclaration de guerre, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre le désir de construire un monde nouveau, pour Light. La bataille entre ces deux génies était lancée et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Celui-ci qui découvrait la véritable identité de son ennemi, l'enverra à l'échafaud. Cela était une évidence. Et, l'étudiant comptait bien en tirer profit. D'ailleurs, il était évident que cette enquête ne sera pas sans conséquence. Et ce, pour les deux camps. Cependant, Light était soulagé. Tant que la police japonaise, ou même L, ne trouvait pas le « Death Note »… Celui-ci n'avait pas à s'en faire. Personne n'arrivera à découvrir son secret, le plus sombre qui soit.

**S**itôt le jeune Yagami pivota en direction de son ordinateur pour faire de nouvelles recherches. Puis, son attention fut attirée par un message urgent dans sa boite e-mail. L'objet de cette note était de plus intriguant : « _I know… _». Se pourrait-il que… ? Il attrapa la souris et cliqua, rapidement, sur le message. À ce moment là, ses pires craintes se réalisèrent. Sur son front, des perles de sueur apparaissaient, les unes après les autres. Son secret était-il découvert alors que Light semblait au commencement de sa quête ? Selon lui, ce cas précis n'était pas envisageable puisqu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur. Avant chacune de ses actions, le jeune homme réfléchissait beaucoup en faisant attention à chaque détail. Cela devait être un canular ou une publicité, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

« **Mon cher Light Yagami,**

**Je sais qui tu es… Ton secret n'en est plus un et tu payeras pour tes crimes… Je t'en fais personnellement la promesse. Tu croupiras derrière les barreaux pour crime contre l'humanité.**

**« Il faut qu'un menteur ait bonne mémoire****_*_**** »**

**Je te laisse méditer là-dessus…**

**_K_** »

**Q**u'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pris de panique, Light rechercha sur internet qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette lettre de l'alphabet. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme connaissait l'identité, évidemment protégée, de K. C'était un détective français, en pleine expansion. Celui-ci a été reconnu notamment par la France, l'Angleterre et le FBI. Une chose était sûre… K connaissait le secret de Kira, néanmoins, sans preuves, l'enquêteur n'irait pas. Même s'il connaissait l'existence du « Death Note », tant qu'il ne mettra pas la main dessus, Light n'avait pas de souci à se faire. D'autant plus que son cahier de la mort était introuvable aux yeux des humains. Toutefois, avec L et K sur le dos… Il devra redoubler d'attention dans ses prochaines actions. Puis, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité de la nuit, pour s'élancer vers le centre-ville…

**P**eur et tremblements. C'était l'état actuel de Camélia Bell. Elle se trouvait dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la région du Kantô. En ce moment même, la jeune femme traversait le grand Hall, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi était-elle autant angoissée ? La réponse était évidente et une petite voix lointaine dans sa tête lui rappelait ce pourquoi elle était ici. Cependant, Camélia n'était pas Camélia, à ce moment là, celle-ci avait endossé son plus prestigieux costume. Sa longue crinière argentée s'étaient transformés en une légère chevelure noire de jais. Derrière une paire de lunette rectangulaire noir, lui donnant un air plus femme, se cachait deux perles émeraudes. En outre, pour masquer son corps aussi vivace que fragile, la jeune femme portait des vêtements trop larges pour elle. Il fallait que cette dernière fasse attention à chaque détail pour ne pas qu'on découvre sa véritable identité. Un pantalon et une veste noire. Simple et efficace pour passer inaperçue. Désormais, elle se dirigeait vers le grand escalier, tapissé de velours, en direction des chambres du bâtiment.

« Calme, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, _il_ ne pourra rien me faire… »

**C**ela faisait un moment que cette entrevue lui trottait dans la tête. Cependant, Camélia retardait toujours l'échéance bien que la jeune femme avait très envie de demander cela à son homologue. Évident cette demande ne sera pas sans conséquence. En tout premier lieu, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup, mais néanmoins, elle pourrait entreprendre ce qu'elle souhaiterait avec son accord. Mais voilà, il fallait son accord. Si Elya avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était cela. La demoiselle n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Se sentir inferieur à une personne, alors qu'ils étaient sur le même pied d'égalité, cela horripilait Camélia. Cette dernière était en train de traverser un long couloir de l'hôtel. Vue de l'extérieure, la jeune femme semblait d'un calme des plus olympiens, pourtant à l'intérieur, c'était comparable à un volcan en éruption. L'excitation mélangée avec l'angoisse avait pour conséquence de se répercuter sur le ventre de la femme aux cheveux ébène. Il se tordait dans tous les sens. Était-ce pour la peur ou pour la faim ? Depuis ce matin, elle n'avait rien avalé. Toutefois, les deux mêlées ne donnaient pas un bon résultat.

**E**nfin, Camélia était devant la porte de _sa_ chambre. Mais, elle n'osait pas frappé. Toutefois, restée planter là, ne changera rien à sa situation et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cogna trois contre la porte. Le moment où elle frappa et où la porte s'ouvrit lui parut très long. Pendant ce laps de temps, sa gorge se serra et un nœud se forma dans celle-ci. Quand l'entrée s'ouvrit, Elya ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le vieil homme l'accueillir. Il ressemblait en tout point à William. Sauf, au niveau des cheveux. Ceux de Watari étaient placés, soigneusement, en arrière. Sinon, c'étaient les mêmes. Puis, un large et franc sourire s'afficha sur le visage fatigué de la personne âgé.

« Bonjour et entrez. Ne faîtes pas votre timide, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, auparavant, annonça le vieillard avec un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes. Venez, L est par là.

- Mais comment… faillit s'étouffer Elya, les yeux ouverts de surprise.

- Disons que c'est un secret entre nous deux, murmura Watari en faisant un clin œil. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, L ne sait rien… »

**U**n timide sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une jolie couleur rosâtre sur ses joues creuses. Puis, elle se mit à suivre le second de L à travers la suite de luxe. Il entra dans une pièce pour en sortir, quelques instants plus tard. Alors, il lui indiqua, d'un hochet de la tête et d'un mouvement de la main, de s'introduire dans la pièce – qui a première vue – était obscure. Ainsi, Camélia pénétra dans la salle, toujours avec une boule au ventre. La jeune détective observa les environs. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres. Après s'être acclimater à la noirceur ambiante, la demoiselle remarqua un ordinateur, des plus performants, se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Toutefois, celui-ci ne dégageait pas assez de luminosité pour apercevoir la totalité de la salle. D'ailleurs, c'était volontaire, et Elya le remarqua rapidement. Elle tenta de chercher un interrupteur, en tâtonnant le mur quand une chose s'empara de son poignet. Surement la main de L, songea K alias Elya, en elle-même. Cependant, à son contact, elle reçut un coup jus et enleva, promptement, sa main de la sienne. De plus, en saisissant l'articulation, une vive affliction se fit ressentir : leur dernière rencontre avait laissé des marques…

« Les chaines ont laissés des marques à ce que je peux constater… K, débuta L d'une voix neutre.

- L'amertume dans votre voix me pousse à penser que Mister L est puéril quand à son comportement. Mais, je ne me suis pas déplacée pour parler de ça… »

**D**ans l'obscurité se découpa une silhouette. C'était celle de L. Camélia ne connaissait peut-être pas l'identité du célèbre détective, cependant, elle était certaine d'une chose. L'homme était plus maigre que la moyenne. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? La jeune femme percevait ses formes se dessinait dans le noir et il était un peu trop mince. Autre indice : le froissement de ses vêtements. Un jean, plus précisément. Le son de celui-ci était prononcé, donc on pouvait en déduire que l'habit était trop large. Pendant sa réflexion, L s'était assis en face de la demoiselle, qui se tenait toujours d'aplomb. D'ailleurs, il fallait le souligner, il était placé de façon étrange. Toutefois, avec les ténèbres de la pièce, on ne pouvait voir sa manière de s'asseoir. Puis, il se mit à sourire en voyant la détective dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle cherchait à savoir son identité, quelle soit civile ou physique.

« La politesse française est d'un compliqué… Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je ne ferai rien…

- C'est ce que vous dîtes, murmura-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue pour votre brillante prestation durant le Congrès d'Interpol…

- Non en effet, trancha la voix d'Elya, d'un ton catégorique.

- Après, on dit que j'ai un comportement puéril…

- Et pour votre gouverne, ma « brillante prestation » comme vous dîtes, a porté ses fruits puisque le FBI est sous mon commandement, fit constater la jeune femme prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

**L**a colère était en train s'emparer de tout le corps de la jeune femme. En même temps, il cherchait à faire sortir Camélia de ses gongs. Les deux détectives avaient cernés leurs caractères, rapidement. L était rationnel, limpide et glacial. Quand à K, elle était naturelle, imprévisible et explosive. Deux êtres distincts destinés à travailler ensemble. Toutefois, leurs différences faisaient d'eux, des humains complémentaires… Après avoir inspiré et expiré, profondément, la demoiselle se tranquillisa, peu à peu. D'ailleurs, L jouait avec K.

« C'est vrai. Toutefois, vous ne pouvez pas enquêter sur l'affaire Kira.

- Oui, je ne peux pas. Cependant, se serait gâché la marchandise… De précieux indices qui partiraient en fumée… précisa K en croisant les bras, savourant la petite victoire. »

**K** tenait les rênes et le fameux détective avait comprit le stratagème. D'ailleurs, cela avait pour effet de l'irriter, quelque peu. Ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation, celui-ci avait horreur de cela. Il était en train de se faire mener du bout du nez par une jeune femme. Et la cerise sur le gâteau était que L ne savait pas jusqu'où s'étendait sa connaissance intellectuelle, de l'enquête et de lui-même. Puisque lors de leur dernière altercation, ses propos à son égard étaient, tout de même, déroutants. Son visage était impassible néanmoins, son esprit était tourmenté. Le jeune homme devait reprendre l'avantage. La demoiselle était en train de gagner une bataille. Puis, il porta son pouce à son bouche et commença à le mordiller.

« Le manque de reconnaissance des Forces de L'ordre japonaise vous a grandement frustré et votre fierté en est affecté… De plus, le fait de faire des compliments forcés sur ma personne n'a rien arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le détective qui jouait avec ses pieds.

- Que les choses soient claires… émit K, d'une voix grave dont la colère se liait. La confiance et l'honnêteté sont des valeurs précieuses à mes yeux. Je comprends qu'il veuille travailler avec vous. Mais, la police japonaise a menti sur les raisons pour lesquelles, il ne voulait pas collaborer. Parce que je suis une femme et que je suis un petit détective à côté de L… Je ne peux pas enquête sur l'affaire Kira ? Alors oui, ma fierté en a pris un coup, avoua K d'un ton amer en repensant au Congrès.

- Vous êtes animés par un sentiment de haine à mon égard. Ainsi votre jugement est faussé par votre excès de colère.

- Détrompez-vous. J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faîtes, à vrai dire. Durant mon adolescence, je suivais vos enquêtes à travers internet et les médias. C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à être ce que je suis. Alors, me rappeler – dès qu'on en a l'occasion – que je ne suis rien à côté de vous, c'est assez énervant. Et encore, le mot est faible.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le N°1 mondial de son flegme habituel.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir, contrairement à vous. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul point que je déteste chez vous, outre le fait que vous ne faîtes confiance à personne, mis à part à Watari.

- Et moi, ce que je n'aime pas chez vous, c'est le fait d'avoir souvent raison, se plaigna L, en portant son pouce à sa bouche. D'après les deux conversations que l'on a eues. »

**A**lors, Elya ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire qui sonnait franc et honnête. D'ailleurs, ces révélations avaient réussi à afficher un léger sourire sur les lèvres de L. Cela annonçait-il une future collaboration entre les deux grands détectives ? Cela restait à voir puisque ces ceux-là avaient des caractères très différents et cela risquerait de compliquer les choses. Puis, un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux homologues. Chacun cherchant ce que l'autre pensait en ce moment même. L observa, quelques instants, Willaw – le faux nom qu'elle lui avait donné lors de la première rencontre. À travers l'obscurité, il percevait certains gestes de la jeune femme. Quand elle réfléchissait, celle-ci attrapait une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'entortillait autour de son doigt. Par ailleurs, cela lui rappela une personne. Ils avaient le même tic. Coïncidence, probablement puisqu'aucune ressemblance physique n'était présente. Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Pour ce qui est des indices que vous avez en votre possession, étant que superviseur de cette enquête, je vous demande de me les remettre… exigea l'homme tapi dans l'ombre.

- Je m'y attendais à cette réponse. Mais, je crois que je vais dans l'obligation de vous décevoir, Mister L… Quoique… hésita-t-elle avec un ton plaisantin, elle aimait contrôler cette situation. En fait, la négociation me parait être une meilleure solution.

- Une collaboration K/L, je présume… conclut-il sachant parfaitement les pensées de son homologue.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées… L.

- Vous ne lâcherez rien, n'est ce pas ?

- Je peux me montrer très persuasive quand je le souhaite, jubila K qui était fière de ce qu'elle entreprenait en ce moment même.

- Dans ce cas, je vous donnerai une réponse dans les jours à venir.

- Comme vous voulez. Prenez ça. Cette clé contient une partie des indices que j'ai pu récolter. Disons que c'est un avant-goût de la défaite de Kira. »

**W**illaw tendit la clé USB dans le vide, ne sachant pas vraiment où se trouvait L. Puis, une main se détacha dans la noirceur ambiante. Celle-ci semblait être très pâle, voire maladive. Toutefois, avec l'obscurité, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Il s'empara, délicatement, de l'objet en question. Inconsciemment, leurs peaux se frôlèrent provoquant un minuscule choc électrique, à la grande surprise des deux protagonistes. Surtout L, notamment. Ce qui eu pour conséquence, qu'Elya retira vivement sa main. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Ces fichus coups de jus l'exaspéraient. Pourquoi en avait-elle autant. Habituellement, cela se limitait à un avec la même personne. Il fallait que Camélia en parle avec Jin'ai… Puis, la voix grave et feutré de L la tira de ses songes.

« J'étudierai ces informations avec grande importance. Je vérifierai également si elles sont vraies. Et si c'est le cas… Une collaboration serait envisageable.

- Vous y songez déjà à cette coopération. La compétition présente entre nous, vous pousse à accepter ma proposition. Cependant, votre fierté de détective et d'homme – il faut le dire – vous refreine. Le match a débuté _Mister L_. Avantage K.

- Bonne déduction. "_**You won a battle but not the War…"**_

- Hm, fut le seul bruit qui sortit de la bouche de Camélia qui souriait.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer…

- Juste en passant, nous ne sommes pas véritablement sur le même pied d'égalité, si je peux me permettre… Je trouve ça vraiment _**injuste**_… »

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour quitter la sombre pièce et retrouver la lumière, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**Q**uand Camélia retourna dans la salle de séjour, la lumière du lustre l'éblouit. Alors, elle plaça sa main, au dessus de ses yeux émeraude, pour pouvoir s'acclimater, plus rapidement, à la lumière artificielle. Puis, la jeune femme put percevoir la silhouette du vieil homme, qui se tenait d'aplomb près d'elle. Celui-ci lui souriait comme cette fameuse nuit… Il se souvenait de tout… Il connaissait son identité. Soudain, elle se surprit à soupirer. Puisque K avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui… n'avait servit à pas grand-chose. L'avantage était que Watari ne révélerait rien à son sujet à L. Alors, celui-ci rendit la veste ainsi que ses gants et son bonnet. Pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à mettre ses gants, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Elle voulait poser une question au vieillard mais celle-ci dévoilerait davantage son identité et serait percée au grand jour, par sa propre bêtise. Elle plaça son bonnet sur sa tête, en remettant dans le même temps ses lunettes. En boutonnant son manteau, Camélia se résigna à ne rien demander à Watari, à son plus grand regret. Des nouvelles de lui auraient étés les bienvenues.

« Bien. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Watari, annonça Elya d'une voix calme, voyant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

- Le plaisir fut partagé, dans ce cas. »

**D**onc, elle s'avança vers la porte, fébrile. Le poids de la journée venait de lui retomber sur les épaules. La réunion avec le FBI, la course poursuite avec des criminels et l'entrevue avec L. Une journée aussi épuisante que cela, la jeune femme n'en voulait pas tous les jours, bien qu'avec l'ascension de Kira, cela risquerait de se compliquer. Puis, Elya chassa ses pensées noires de son esprit et posa sa fine main sur la poignée. Un moment d'hésitation, qui n'échappa pas à Watari. Maintenant, Camélia était dans le couloir, prête à refermer la porte, quand le second de L l'interrompit. Celle-ci était surprise et l'attendit.

« Attendez, prenez ça. Si vous voulez contacter L ou inversement. La liaison se fera par mon biais, informa-t-il d'un clin d'œil qui en disait long. Sinon, il se porte comme un charme… ajouta le vieil homme d'un souffle de murmures.

- Merci et à bientôt… »

**C**e fut le pas et l'esprit léger que notre protagoniste préféré quitta les lieux avec le sourire aux lèvres. Alors, cette silhouette fine et svelte s'évanouit dans la foule. L avait voulu localiser Willaw pour connaitre son identité. Toutefois, le signal disparut. Cette K était plus futé qu'elle en avait l'air. Aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard. Chacun aura du fil à retordre avec l'autre.

« _**Qui ne tente rien à rien… mon cher L… **_»

**U**ne jeune femme se hâtait à travers les ruelles sombres. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. On avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de fuir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient puisque le vent fouettait son visage, à cause de la vitesse. Celle-ci pivotait souvent la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Ses yeux verts semblaient pétrifiés à l'idée d'être découverte. _Il_ était prêt à tout pour connaitre l'identité de quelqu'un, même à avoir recours à des méthodes peu orthodoxes. Brusquement, la demoiselle découvrit la maison qu'elle recherchait. D'une main habile, elle empoigna le portail et bondit par-dessus, en retombant ses pieds, en soupirant. Plus que la porte… et elle était sauvée. Enfin, façon de dire. La femme franchit la porte, en la refermant promptement et se laissant glisser contre celle-ci. Le soulagement était au rendez-vous. Puis, un ombre apparut au bout du couloir. C'était William, le Grand-père de Camélia.

« Elya ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'écria William en découvrant l'état de sa petite-fille.

- Oui… Mission Accomplie… Il sera obligé d'accepter… On va écraser Kira, Will… On y arrivera… Je te le promets…

- On verra ça plus tard, tu es épuisée. Tu vas finir par tomber d'inanition, si tu continues.

- Petite… Mais costaud… plaisanta-t-elle de son souffle coupé.

- Oui mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Tu sais pourtant que tes défenses immunitaires sont faibles… »

**É**tant donné le poids plume de la jeune femme, William n'eut aucun mal à porter sa petite-fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Elya repoussait les limites de son corps et il le remarquait à chaque fois. La jeune fille, depuis sa naissance, avait une défense immunitaire faible par rapport aux autres. De plus, ses capacités physiques étaient réduites pour éviter que celle-ci ne se fracture une articulation. Sa maigreur n'arrangeait rien. Cependant, Camélia n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, c'était bien connue. Elle venait d'atteindre ses limites physiques, par conséquent, celle-ci ne pouvait plus bouger un de ses membres. Le prix à payer à cause de la maladie. Mais, Elya était une jeune fille vive et pleine d'énergie. William se souvint lors d'une discussion au sujet de sa maladie, la fillette lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait entreprendre ce qu'elle souhaite la journée et payer les conséquences la nuit. Une de ses hantises était de rester immobile et attendre que cela passe. Bien que cela ne réjouisse pas le vieil homme, il accepta la volonté de la petite.

« Je suis désolée, Will… »

**S**on regard de menthe verte était également navré. Son petit corps frêle dans les bras de William. C'était ces moments-là qui rappelait au vieil homme que Camélia était vulnérable. Une vulnérabilité qu'elle s'efforçait à cacher mais néanmoins qui refaisait surface à chaque fois. C'était à cause de cette vulnérabilité qu'elle se haïssait, un peu plus chaque jour. Arrivée dans sa chambre, son grand-père la déposa, délicatement, sur le lit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La douleur était présente à chaque parcelle de son corps. Il prit soin de retirer les chaussures et la veste d'Elya, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal. Puis, avec difficulté, celle-ci enleva sa perruque, laissant apparaitre une longue chevelure argentée. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux pour y retirer une chose. Alors, sa vue émeraude se transforma en un instant en un regard lilas. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais ce fut sans succès. Une douleur atroce vint se loger près de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle préféra ne pas tenter le Diable.

« Euh… Will, tu peux me donner mon sac, s'il te plait ? demanda Camélia, dont la respiration était redevenue correcte.

- Des dossiers sur Kira venant de L ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais mieux que ça, de mon point de vue… sourit la jeune femme en repensant à Watari.

- Je peux ?

- Oui, assis-toi à côté de moi alors. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

**W**illiam saisit le sac noir difforme par les lanières et le posa, délicatement, sur le ventre de sa petite-fille. À l'aveuglette, elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur en y cherchant frénétiquement l'objet de ses convoitises. L'adolescente aux cheveux d'argent en sortit un petit paquet compact. Le vieil homme tiqua. C'était bien petit pour être des informations sur Kira. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Ce mystère fut résolu rapidement. Camélia arracha le papier autour de l'objet. Il s'agissait de photos. Cependant, pas de n'importe quelle photo. Sur celle-ci se trouvait le jeune frère d'Elya. Cela faisait une dizaine d'année que la jeune femme ne le voyait pas grandir. Cette dernière prenait des nouvelles mais elle ne pouvait le voir. Ce qui la peinait, énormément, à chaque fois. La frustration de ne pas voir son frère grandir. Et grâce à Watari, la culpabilité qui demeurait au fond de son cœur, quand elle avait laissé son frère à la « Wammy's House », serait moindre après cela. Will en était ému.

**E**ntre ses mains, Camélia tenait des photos. Pas de simples photos. Des clichés d'un frère délaissé par contrainte. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sans son autorisation. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creusées. Heureusement, c'était des sanglots de joie. Enfin, elle voyait à quoi son frère ressemblait. Sur la première photo, il était assis à sa façon habituelle. Un genou en dessous le menton et une jambe plié sur le sol. Celui-ci avait le visage impassible devant un puzzle aux pièces blanches. Cela la fit sourire. Son goût pour les puzzles et la couleur blanche était toujours intact. Puis, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_L__e petit être venait de recevoir un petit ours en peluche, d'une douceur peu commune, et il était blanc – parce que c'était son anniversaire. L'enfant dansait autour de Camélia avec l'ours dans les bras en riant aux éclats. La jeune fille était heureuse pour son frère. Le voir joyeux la rendait heureuse. _

_« Pourquoi cette manie de vouloir des choses blanche, Nia ?_

_- Hum… Le blanc évoque la sagesse, la pureté et la lumière. Mais aussi, parce que le blanc me fait penser à un ange. Donc, le blanc me fait me souvenir de toi… »_

_A__lors, Nia se nicha dans les bras de sa sœur, qui était surprise par la révélation de son petit frère. Celui-ci lui portait une telle admiration et dans les mots qu'il venait de d'énoncer, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui lui portait. Le petit être aux cheveux blanc appuya son tête contre son épaule, tout en renforçant l'étreinte. Il jouait avec une mèche argentée d'Elya, il l'entortillait autour de son doigt. _

_« Pour Lily, je représente quoi ?_

_- Eh bien… Pour moi, tu es l'innocence, la gaieté et l'insouciance. Ton visage rayonnant, ton rire cristallin et ta naïveté d'enfant me donne la joie de vivre. Tu représentes également la fragilité dont j'ai envie de te protéger. Parce que tu es mon frère et mon univers…_

_- Lily m'aime, alors ?_

_- Plus que tu le penses, petit loup… » murmura la fillette au creux de l'oreille à Nia, en resserrant davantage l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait. _

**P**uis, Elya revint à la réalité. Les photos lui redonnèrent espoir. Son frère grandissait et il ne semblait pas perturber par l'affaire Kira. Ce qui la rassura, quelque peu. Toutefois, le reflet de son frère troubla la jeune femme. Elle le reconnaissait mais, dans son comportement, il y avait une chose qui la chagrinait. Il semblait avoir tant changé. Sur les photos, sa joie de vivre avait disparu.

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas le reconnaitre… Physiquement, c'est le même… Mais, son visage n'exprime rien… C'est comme si Nia était dénué de sentiments… termina par dire Camélia dont la culpabilité la rattrapait à grand pas.

- Il a du se refermer sur lui-même. Il a perdu ses parents à cause du Death Note et il croit que sa sœur est morte en le protégeant… suggéra le vieil homme compatissant, je pense que son changement est normal.

- Surement… »

**S**ur cette dernière réplique de la jeune femme. L'atmosphère de la chambre se transforma. Il devint gênant et pesant. Remarquant le mal-être de sa petite fille, il décida de quitter la pièce pour laisser Camélia se recueillir. Quand il fut sortit, celle-ci avait le regard plongé dans le vide. Puis, les yeux clos, elle porta sa main contre ceux-ci, en secouant la tête. À la vue des photos, elle fut soulagée mais désormais, elle culpabilisait. L'innocence, la gaieté ainsi que l'insouciance, qui le caractérisaient, s'était envolé. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. L'innocence… Camélia lui a involontairement retiré. Car la définition de l'innocence est : un être qui ne pense pas à mal. Cependant, sa famille étant décédée à cause d'un simple cahier et une sœur, soit disant morte à la suite de cela. Nia ne pouvait que haïr cette objet. Ainsi, adieu l'innocence. Pour ce qui est de l'insouciance, elle est partit en grandissant. Quand ils étaient ensembles, ils ne se souciaient de rien… Maintenant, le jeune homme devait se montrer prudent dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

**M**aintenant, on pouvait percevoir les larmes coulées le long de ses pommettes. Ses corps, immobile face à la douleur, tremblait sous l'effet des violents sanglots. La culpabilité lui revenait en pleine face, plus intense que jamais. En voulant le protéger, Elya avait transformé son frère, contre son gré…

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… » gémit-t-elle en se noyant dans ses sanglots.

Le désespoir avait envahi le corps de la jeune femme. Sur son lit de douleur, Elya pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses tremblements firent naître des afflictions à chaque articulation.

**_… La force de la vérité est qu'elle est dure**…  
_**

**C**e fut avec l'épuisement de la journée, les répercussions de sa maladie et les pleurs versées que Camélia s'endormit tourmentée par la vérité découverte. En outre, la nuit ne fut pas facile parce que les cauchemars à répétition se mêlèrent à ses tourments…

**I**l s'était écoulé deux jours après l'entrevue entre K et L. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se trouvait, une nouvelle fois, dans une pièce sombre. Devant un ordinateur, il écoutait, scrupuleusement, les informations qu'on lui communiquait. Il était en relation avec les Forces de l'Ordres japonaise. On était en train de lui révéler les horaires où Kira procédait aux meurtres des criminels. Plus, le policier énonçait les heures, plus L était crispé. Les informations que K lui avait données, étaient en train de se révéler être vraies. Cette détective n'était pas si mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle était pleine de ressource. Cependant, L était légèrement irrité. La collaboration L/K était de plus en plus évidente. Mais, le jeune homme voulait arrêter lui-même Kira. Pas pour le mérite, pour le plaisir de le mettre sous les barreaux. Ce qui exaspérait davantage le détective, c'était cette manie de K d'avoir raison, puisque cela s'avérait encore une fois avec ses informations. Puis, sa main attrapa le micro pour s'adresser aux policiers.

« **Ces informations sont extrêmement intéressantes. Et on peut rapidement en tirer une déduction importante...** »

**T**outefois, il détenait un critère qui d'écoulait d'une déduction. K avait spécifié qu'elle ne connaissait pas les motivations de Kira, en ce qui concerne les meurtres de criminel. En revanche, L savait le pourquoi du comment. Et il jubilait de cette petite victoire contre K. Bien que ce soient les proverbes que la jeune femme utilisait qui ont mis l'homme sur la voie.

« **Notre meurtrier est très certainement un lycéen ou un étudiant. Je m'appuie sur d'autres points pour dire cela. Le fait qu'il n'a tué que des criminels laissent à penser que le meurtrier se plait à se voir dans le rôle du justicier. J'irai même plus loin… il y a fort à parier que celui-ci se voit comme une sorte de Dieu. C'est sans doute une personnalité très immature. Bien sur… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais, n'écartez pas d'emblée que Kira puisse être un lycéen ou un étudiant. N'oubliez jamais que c'est en restant ouvert à toutes les hypothèses que nous aurons le plus de chance d'arrête rapidement Kira. Bien. Je vous laisser terminer votre rapport d'enquête…** »

**P**uis, L expliqua ce qu'il attendait de ces confrères et coupa la communication entre eux. Il observa une nouvelle fois, les indices qui jonchaient sur le sol, près de lui. Le dernier indice que K lui avait laissé, n'en était pas vraiment un. Celle-ci expliquait que Kira contrera son hypothèse sur l'étudiant. Ainsi, une seule question venait à l'esprit de L… Pourquoi…

**V**ingt-trois. Un nombre insignifiant en soi. Nonobstant, dans un contexte précis, sa signification prenait tout son sens. Vingt-trois détenus étaient morts à intervalle d'une heure, depuis deux jours. Kira venait de détruire son hypothèse d'un revers de main. Le jeune homme était debout devant l'ordinateur, les dents serrées. Kira venait de démontrer qu'il pouvait tuer des criminels quand il voulait. De plus, dès que les policiers s'approchaient un peu de Kira, ce dernier contrait pour brouiller les pistes. Comment pouvait-il être au courant des avancés de l'enquête… Impossible. Il a surement accès aux dossiers de l'enquête. Sous l'effet de la colère, L envoya son poing contre le mur, à côté de lui. Le visage impassible, son regard se posa sur un paquet de feuille à côté de lui. Une feuille dépassait toutes les autres. C'était un papier avec des informations générales sur les policiers, avec qui L travaillait en ce moment même. Soichiro Yagami, chef de l'enquête sur Kira… Puis, un plan commença à prendre forme dans son esprit. Toutefois, un détail le dérangeait… Il allait être obligé de _lui_ demander. À moins que…

**U**ne jeune femme était étendue dans son lit, paisiblement en train de dormir. En apparence, elle semblait sommeiller sereinement. Mais, la réalité était tout autre. Quand on s'approchait, on pouvait distinguer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son corps, et qui luisait à cause d'un rayon de soleil traversant la chambre. Sa respiration était haletante et elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Celle-ci était en train de faire un cauchemar. Depuis que l'affaire Kira avait vu le jour, les mauvais rêves se multipliaient la nuit. Seulement, ce n'était pas de simple cauchemar que quand on se réveille, on ne se souvient plus de rien. Ceux-ci hantaient les nuits mais également les journées de la jeune femme. Puis, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. De plus, sous les couvertures, on pouvait voir son corps s'agiter un peu plus dans son sommeil.

« NON ! »

**S**on cri déchira le silence présent dans la maison. Son corps se projeta vers l'avant, sous l'effet de la violence du cauchemar. Ses yeux lilas se dilatèrent, à cause de la peur et son souffle se faisait plus erratique. La sueur présente sur chaque parcelle de son corps, trempait son drap. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux cendrés lui collaient à la peau. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne se trouvait pas dans la demeure. Elle était secouée par des soubresauts. La jeune femme revoyait les yeux écarlates de Kira – avec le grain de folie à l'intérieur – quand il réussissait à tuer ses opposants. Deux yeux qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Alors, elle mit ses mains sur son visage et les larmes coulèrent seules. La femme en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Et ces cauchemars à répétition l'épuisait, plus qu'autres choses.

**A**près avoir séché ses larmes, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les éviter qu'ils ne se recollent avec la sueur. Alors, la jeune femme attrapa un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute. Celle-ci se redressa sur son lit en se prenant appuie sur son bras. Autant les autres possesseurs du « Death Note » étaient rapidement neutraliser que Kira dépassé toutes ses espérances. Ce qu'il avait de la ressource le bonhomme. Pourtant aux premiers abords, Light ne semblait pas apte à faire mal à une mouche. Il contrôlait parfaitement l'image qu'il donnait de lui, et la jeune femme était presque certaine que le jeune homme avait une maitrise parfaite de ses gestes et sentiments. Brusquement, un bruit vint la troubler dans sa réflexion. Ses yeux mauves se posèrent sur un objet électronique, qui émettait des vibrations. Son téléphone vibrait. Qui pouvait bien la contacter à une heure matinale ? Cette dernière décrocha et mettant le combiné sur son oreille.

« Oui, fit la jeune femme d'une toute voix dont la gorge était encore nouée à cause du cauchemar.

- **Je vous réveille peut-être… K… **»

**C**ette voix… C'était L. Attendez, le célèbre détective à la réputation grandissante contactait Elya à une heure matinale. Étrange. Ce n'était pas un coup de fil sympathique pour se donner des nouvelles. L voulait obtenir une chose dont il était obligé de demander à K pour avancer. Un sourire apparu sur le visage éreinté de la jeune demoiselle. Une petite victoire par soumission était réjouissante pour Camélia. Celle-ci poussait même plus loin. Mettre temporairement L à ses pieds était jouissif. Puis, elle se racla la gorge, en se levant pour continuer la discussion. Seulement, quand la jeune femme tenta de se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds et s'écroula sur le sol, en jurant et lâchant son portable. La douleur était présente de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses genoux, en passant par son abdomen. Ses jambes n'étaient pas encore remise de l'excès physique qu'elle avait entreprit la veille, lors de la filature d'un criminel. Alors, en prenant appuie sur ses bras, Elya se redressa contre le lit. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être paralysé à cause de certains de ses membres. Tant bien que mal, elle attrapa le téléphone où L attendait une réponse.

« **Tout va bien ?**

- Disons que… la nuit a été relativement dure et éprouvante… reprit Camélia en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- **Si vous le dîtes…**

- Sinon, est-ce que L connait le tutoiement… Prochainement, nous allons collaborer, autant partir sur de bonnes bases. Qu'en pense Mister L ?

- **Vous paraissez bien sur de vous… Personne n'a mentionné une quelconque acceptation de collaboration… Et, l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances…** fit sa voix déformée par le biais du cellulaire. De plus celle-ci ne reflétait aucun sentiment.

- Attendez… En vue des circonstances, la conclusion est que Kira peut tuer quand il veut. Et le fait qu'il tue à une heure d'intervalle, confirme l'affirmation. J'irai même plus loin… Vous pensez que Kira a accès aux rapports de la Police Japonais… D'ailleurs, je pense que ça a un lien avec l'appel téléphonique… trancha-t-elle en coupant l'herbe sous les pieds de L.

- **Raisonnement sans faille… Et je dois l'avouer, ça m'agace beaucoup.**

- Moi, ce qui me dérange c'est votre intelligence. Le fait d'établir des hypothèses où les failles n'ont pas leurs places, c'est exaspérant… Cependant, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous me contactez. Un simple appel de courtoisie… Ça ne vous ressemble pas, déduisit K cherchant l'idée que son homologue avait en tête.

- **En effet. Bien que je ne voulais pas en venir à faire cela… J'aimerai disposer de quelques effectifs du FBI.**

- Vous mentez. Vous aviez prévu ça depuis le début. Vous ne faîtes pas confiance aux flics avec lesquelles vous travaillez. Ce comportement que je ne supporte pas ! Vous êtes prêt à tout pour démontrer que Kira est un étudiant et qu'il a un lien avec la police japonaise. Peu importe les conséquences que ça peut avoir !

- **Pour le moment, arrêter Kira est la priorité.**

- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Kira n'est pas un criminel comme tous les autres, que vous avez mis derrière les barreaux. Ne le sous-estimez pas. Et ce n'est pas un jeu L… prévint-elle d'une voix dure, l'insensibilité de son confrère lui tapait sur le système. Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez la vie de milliers de personnes entre vos mains, j'espère. Alors, faîtes preuve d'humanité.

- **Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas conscience de ces choses-là…**

- Excusez-moi mais l'image que vous donnez de vous, amène à penser le contraire ! Et…

- **Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour parler de ça, **annonça-t-il de son flegme habituel mais avec un ton catégorique à la fois. **Ê****tes-vous d'accord pour me laisser disposer de certains de vos hommes ?** »

**C**amélia se vexa immédiatement. Le jeune détective ne voulait qu'une chose : rendre justice. Il ne voulait que cela. Celui-ci ne pensait pas aux conséquences que cela impliquait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir les répercussions puisque L ne connaissait – pour le moment – l'existence du « Death Note ». Un cahier des plus banals toutefois détenant un pouvoir considérable. Et qui a provoqué une bataille entre le plus grand criminel de tous les temps ainsi que le détective le plus prestigieux. C'était à celui qui trouvera le premier le nom de l'autre qui gagnera cette satanée guerre. Toutefois si Kira parvenait à trouver le véritable nom de L… Se serait une catastrophe qui engendrait l'apogée de Kira. Puis, K secoua frénétiquement sa tête, négativement. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Ce n'était pas un nouveau Death Note qui allait lui tenir tête. En se remettant les idées aux claires, Elya réfléchissait au dilemme que venait de lui proposer L. Devait-elle accéder à la requête à l'enquêteur, au risque de sacrifier des agents du FBI ? Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que K était en pleine réflexion. Puis, la voix grave et sérieuse du jeune homme retentit dans l'appareil.

« **Ce ne sera pas sans risque évidemment, avertit L conscient de l'ingéniosité de Kira.**

- C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire tuer des agents du FBI, donc, des personnes innocentes. Si Kira se rend compte de leur présence, il cherchera un stratagème pour les éliminer… Mais comme on dit… _Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien_… N'est-ce pas Mister L.

- **Hum. Toutes les explications sont dans un mail.**

- D'accord… J'espère seulement que mes hommes ne servent pas d'appât pour que vous réussissiez à trouver l'identité de Kira.

- **… À bientôt… **»

**E**t la communication fut interrompue. Camélia lâcha son téléphone portable, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Son regard mauve était plongé dans le vide. Les larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux. La jeune femme essayait de les stopper, cependant, quelques unes réussirent à passer la barrière. Elya avait accepté le marché de L. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Néanmoins, un mauvais pressentiment était né dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Elle avait l'impression d'emmener ses hommes dans la gueule du loup. K espérait seulement que ce n'était juste qu'un pressentiment…

**L**a jeune femme sillonnait la demeure à la recherche d'un but précis. Avec un bol empli de morceau d'ananas, elle pénétra dans le salon, en se raccrochant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Puis, Elya s'installa confortablement sur le sofa, en allumant l'ordinateur portable en face d'elle. Camélia était assis en position de lotus, comme elle avait l'habitude. Tout en dégustant son fruit préféré, elle cliqua sur sa boite mail avec appréhension. La plupart des messages étaient des pubs mais un seul attira son attention. Son sujet :_ Une ombre mange des fraises… _Assez intriguant pour un simple message. D'ailleurs, cela ressemblait à L. Sachant que le jeune homme mangeait des fraises à longueur de temps, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage creusé et fatigué de K, tout en cliquant sur la pièce jointe. Une liste apparue sous ses yeux. Soudain, un cri retentit dans toute la maison. C'était les yeux rivés sur l'écran qu'Elya venait de pousser un cri d'effroi.

**Raye Penber** – Surveillance de la famille Yagami. Plus précisément Light Yagami.

**I**mpossible. L avait sélectionné minutieusement les agents du FBI. Il avait choisi les meilleurs. Raye Penber en faisait parti, malheureusement. Toutefois, le fait que l'agent espionne une des familles, cela n'était pas un problème en soi. Cependant, filer Light Yagami était plus problématique, en sachant qu'il était le détenteur du Death Note. Elya devait avoir une conversation – des plus sérieuses – avec L, le plus rapidement possible. En se précipitant, Camélia renversa son bol d'ananas sur son pyjama. Après avoir poussé un juron, elle s'élança en direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller. Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était vêtue d'un débardeur noir laissant apparaitre son nombril et un jean – trop large pour elle et accentuant sa maigreur par la même occasion – avec ses Converses bordeaux. Puis, la jeune femme attrapa son sac noir, difforme et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Elya ouvrit la porte à grande volée et se stoppa, immédiatement.

**U**n jeune homme se tenait devant elle, prêt à frapper. Ces cheveux étaient bruns retombaient sur ses yeux noisettes avec ce grain indéfinissable à l'intérieur. Incompréhension. Excitation. Appréhension. Passion. Frénésie. Paix. Folie… Folie ? En même temps, quand on connaissait la véritable identité de cet homme, on comprenait le grain de folie illuminant une partie de ses yeux. Il était habillé avec un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon écru. Une expression étonnée sur le visage. Light Yagami se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de Camélia. Ce qui surprit davantage la jeune femme. D'ailleurs cela stoppa la demoiselle dans sa course.

« Je te dérange peut-être… se risqua Light, surpris du dynamisme de son amie.

- Oui… Enfin non… C'est que… En fait… balbutia-telle étonnée de cette rencontre plus qu'impromptue. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir.

- Je repasserai, plus tard…

- Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire. Il faut que je m'aère l'esprit où mon cerveau risque d'exploser. Où va-t-on ?

- Ça te dirait un café dans le centre-ville ? demanda son ami avec politesse.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parti et direction le Centre-ville ! »

**A**lors, Light et Camélia se dirigèrent en direction du Café où la jeune femme pourrait décompresser du stress cumulé pendant cette semaine éprouvante. Durant le chemin, Light et Elya firent, on peut plus, connaissance l'un sur l'autre. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, notamment un goût prononcé pour la Justice – ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne se comprenait pas. Comment arrivait-elle à discuter, sereinement, avec son ennemi numéro un ? Une partie d'elle trouvait une réponse à cela. Sa bonté et sa générosité avait un côté rassurant, qui était en contradiction avec sa partie sombre. Un être puéril, arrogant et vaniteux. Cette face-là de Light Yagami dégoutait, littéralement, Elya. Cependant, un fragment d'elle-même tentait de se persuader qu'il ne pouvait être Kira. Puisque Light était la gentillesse né et Kira le mal incarné. Un choix sera très rapidement à entreprendre… Désormais, elle devait se préoccuper d'un problème particulier ainsi que d'observer Light. Puis, Camélia se tourna vers son nouvel ami, embarrassé tout en prenant son portable en main.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je… fit Camélia en interrogeant Light du regard, elle semblait grandement embarrassée.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis, tu es en ville. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, je te signale.

- Je préfère demander. »

**E**lya composa promptement un numéro et appuya sur le téléphone vert. En portant l'appareil à son oreille, un nœud se forma au creux de son abdomen. La peur d'être de nouveau en contact avec celui qui était supérieur à elle. Son admiration la paralysait, temporairement, à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de_ lui_. De plus, les tonalités retentissaient accentuant l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration avait changé. Celle-ci était irrégulière et heurté et cela n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Light. Pourquoi était-elle dans un état pareil pour un simple coup de téléphone ? Soudain, la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha.

«** Je suis désolée K mais**_** il **_**n'est pas joignable pour le moment. Essayez de le contacter plus tard.**

- Je ressayerai dans la journée, dans ces cas-là. Passez une bonne journée. »

**P**ar conséquent, Elya raccrocha en ayant une triste mine. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Arriverait-elle à le contacter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour changer le court des événements ? Comment Kira réagirait en apprenant l'arrivée du FBI sur le territoire japonais ? D'autres interrogations fusaient cependant, seul l'avenir donnera des réponses claires à la jeune détective.

**S**ans s'en rendre compte de rien, Camélia et Light étaient arrivés devant le café. Tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle observa les environs. C'était un café réservé principalement pour des jeunes. L'ambiance était agréable et harmonieuse. La jeune femme attendait près de son ami, qui était en train de passer commande. Celle-ci ne semblait pas à l'aise. Elle se sentait être une proie à travers la foule qui se situait dans le bar. Vulnérable, pour être plus précis. À la merci de tous. Or, une voix la tira de ses sombres songes. C'était Light qui s'adressait à elle. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui demandait, Elya suivit le jeune homme à travers les lieux, pour se poster devant une table, dans un coin reclus du restaurant. Endroit idéal pour discuter, sans être dérangé.

« Tu ne sembles pas à l'aise. Tu veux qu'on rentre ? annonça Light tout en cernant le mal-être de Camélia, qui inconsciemment se rapprocha de lui.

- Non… C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop la foule… Les gens me regardent avec insistance, et ça m'embarrasse beaucoup… Je suis trop différente de la normalité, on va dire.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu paraissais si renfermé sur toi-même. Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit-il tout simplement en essayant de lui redonner confiance.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Sinon, tu es prêt pour le concours d'entrée à l'université ? demanda Camélia, qui cherchait un prétexte pour changer de sujet. Parce que ça approche à grands pas maintenant.

- Pour moi, je suis prêt. Et toi, tu penses être capable de passer le concours parce que j'ai examiné les sessions précédentes, il n'est pas évident.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues… ronchonna-telle sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

- Je veux juste dire que tu es jeune et tu a encore l'avenir devant toi…

- J'ai le même âge que toi, je te signale. Nous sommes sur le même pied d'égalité alors ne crois surtout pas que je ne suis pas capable de réussir cette épreuve !

- Tu es plus jeune que moi… ajouta Light, d'un ton fraternel qui m'était en garde Elya.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça… Pour te répondre, je n'ai pas suffisamment révisé à cause de l'actualité, si tu veux savoir ! souligna la jeune femme, en croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

- À cause de l'actualité ?

**E**nfin, il mord à l'hameçon. Camélia allait pouvoir examiner chaque émotion et expression qui s'afficheront sur son visage. Devant elle, se trouvait une coupelle remplie de glace avec différents parfums. Vanille, pistache et noix de coco. Alors, elle y plongea sa cuillère dans la crème glacée avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le poisson était ferré. Désormais, arrivera-t-il à s'échapper d'une situation embarrassante ? Elya entreprit de mettre le dessert dans sa bouche en laissant le froid envahir sa bouche. Le mélange des arômes étaient exquis en bouche. La femme à la chevelure souris espérait que la défaite de Kira aurait le même goût. Tout en posant la cuillère sur la table, l'ami et ennemi de Light prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses longs et fins doigts pour l'entortiller entre ceux-ci.

« Kira prend de l'ampleur avec les meurtres qu'il produit. Et ce n'est pas bon pour l'ensemble du monde.

- Tu t'intéresses à l'enquête Kira ? faillit s'étouffer le jeune homme tandis qu'il buvait son café. La surprise était de taille.

- Ça te surprend au moins ?

- Évidemment. Tu es un peu jeune pour ce genre de chose. Imagines que…

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer à l'ami super protecteur, quand même, s'indigna la demoiselle qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on la couve constamment. Je suis grande, autonome et vaccinée. Alors, tes remontrances tu peux les garder pour toi.

- Camélia…

**À** l'annonce de son nom, la jeune adolescente frémit. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix dure et ferme. Elle avait l'impression que Light ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle à cela. Compréhensible puisqu'il se trouvait être Kira mais assez contradictoire parce que Kira n'avait aucune pitié quand il s'agissait de tuer un de ses opposants. Cela décontenança, quelque peu, la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il dire cela alors que Light était le contraire de ce qu'il prétendait être ? Elle avait l'impression que l'étudiant tentait de la… protéger ? C'était insensé. Alors, Elya chassa ses pensées étranges et reporta son attention sur Light, qui la regardait avec des yeux interdits et sombres.

« Imagines un instant que tu découvres la vérité. Et que Kira parvient à la savoir. Tu deviens alors une opposante et il cherchera à te tuer. De plus, on ne sait pas de quoi est réellement capable Kira. Jusqu'où vont ses capacités à tuer une personne. Et, je n'ai aucune envie que tu te fasses tuer par un malfrat, avoua Light en imaginant cette situation qui ne semblait pas vouloir voir se réaliser.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est valable pour toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je connais les risques. Cependant, arrêter Kira est une priorité actuellement. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ce que bon lui semble en tuant ces congénères. Il tue peut-être des criminels. Mais, un meurtre reste un meurtre, concéda la jeune étudiante en espérant que son petit discours ait un impact positif sur lui. Et puis, je n'ai rien de concret pour le moment. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Justice sera rendue alors il n'y a pas à se mettre dans cet état. Je veux juste que tu saches les conséquences que ça peut avoir. Autant pour toi, que ton entourage. Enfin, je te mets en garde mais, vu ton caractère, tu feras l'exacte opposé de ce que je dirais… n'est-ce pas ?

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson, fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

**C**amélia devait bien l'avouer… Light Yagami jouait très bien la comédie. Il contrôlait à la perfection le reflet de sa véritable apparence. De ce fait, la détective n'était pas parvenue à faire ressortir une quelconque émotion au jeune homme. Néanmoins, dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une excitation plus qu'évidente et aussi de la frustration. Lié entre autres à la révélation d'Elya. Elle enquêtait sur lui, sans le savoir. Bien entendu, Kira ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de Camélia. Light avait remarqué que lui et l'adolescente avait une relation spéciale. Pourquoi ? Il tentera de le découvrir, plus tard.

**F**inalement, le reste de la conversation se déroula à merveille, ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher, inconsciemment, les deux amis-ennemis. Light proposa même à Camélia de réviser ensemble jusqu'au jour du concours. Naturellement, la jeune femme accepta par intérêt. Pour améliorer ses connaissances mais aussi pour tenter de trouver la cachette du Death Note. Malgré le fait que Light était Kira… Elya avait du mal à l'admettre, d'ailleurs, mais la compagnie de l'étudiant ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Machinalement, l'adolescente aux cheveux d'argent jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait dix huit heures trente. Oh non, la poisse. Elya se redressa promptement de son siège, en attrapant son sac au passage.

« Je suis désolée mais je dois rentrer. Mon Grand-père doit être en train de m'attendre.

- D'accord, je te raccompagne.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… hésita-t-elle en remettant une mèche en place. C'est que j'irai plus vite, si je suis seule.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités physiques ?

- Non… Loin de là, déclara Elya en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, qui le surprit. »

Alors que Camélia avait, pratiquement, quitté le restaurant, Light l'interpela une dernière fois. Elle se retourna, faisant virevolter sa longue queue de cheval, en prenant appuie sur la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était juste pour te dire de ramasser ton bras, avertit Light en rigolant.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Garde ça en mémoire. »

**S**ur ces mots, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans la foule, qui s'était formé dans la rue principale. Elle s'engouffra dans les petites ruelles, plus ou moins, éclairées pour atteindre rapidement sa demeure. Quand elle fut postée devant son portail noir, elle découvrit William et Jin'ai en train de l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Ainsi, un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le vieil homme allait lui faire des remontrances – surtout sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Kira et qu'elle prenait des risques inconsidérés. Toutefois, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier biberon. Cela prouvait que Will tenait à elle. Et en ce moment, Elya avait un besoin pressant de ressentir qu'une personne tenait réellement à elle…

**D**eux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la conversation téléphonique entre L et K. Depuis, c'était le silence radio qui prônait. Ce qui agaçait, éperdument, la jeune femme. Aucun des deux n'était joignable pour que Camélia fasse part de son mécontentement. De plus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si les agents du FBI étaient déjà présents sur le terrain. Enfin… Il y en avait bien un… Cependant, espionner Light Yagami pour voir si le jeune homme était en train de se faire filer. Très peu pour K.

**À** ce moment là, Camélia quittait le foyer des Yagami après une après-midi de révision intense pour préparation son entrée à l'Université. Ce fut difficile de se plonger dans les révisions puisque son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était préoccupée par le cas de Raye Penber, la désertion de L mais aussi par le fait que l'adolescente se demandait où pouvait bien être le fameux « Death Note ». Et ce manque de concentration, Light l'avait remarqué immédiatement. Ainsi, Elya ressortait bredouille de chez son ami. Après, un bref signe de la main, elle se mit en route en direction du supermarché. C'était à son tour de faire les courses. En outre, ses rations d'ananas avaient considérablement diminués ces derniers temps. Il fallait, absolument, qu'elle en rachète avant de faire une crise de manque.

**T**out en marchant, ses pensées se dirigèrent, une nouvelle fois, vers le cas Kira. Où pouvait bien être ce satané cahier de la Mort. Tous les possesseurs de Death Note avait des cachettes assez élaboré où l'on devinait instantanément où il était dissimulé. Mais, on pouvait remarquer que Light avait pensé à tout. Jusqu'au moindre détail. Où pouvait bien-t-il être ? Pendant que Kira était descendu chercher des boissons, la jeune femme avait regardé dans tous les coins et tous les endroits accessibles. Même le tiroir où il y avait son journal intime… Brusquement, elle lâcha tous les livres qui se situaient dans ses bras. Alors, tout s'imbriqua. Le puzzle se mit rapidement en place. La pièce manquante coïncidait avec le reste du casse-tête. Quand la jeune femme avait reposé le livre, celui-ci était retombé lourdement au fond du tiroir. Sur le moment, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Pourtant à ce moment précis, il prit toute son importance. Si le casier sonnait creux, cela voulait dire que n'importe qui pouvait dissimuler un objet. De quelconque nature qu'il puisse être. Elle était certaine que le Death Note se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle demanderait confirmation à Jin'ai.

**B**ref, son raisonnement était le bon. Et la Déesse de l'Humanité ne ferait que confirmer son hypothèse. Par conséquent, Camélia s'accroupit pour ramasser les objets qu'elle venait de laisser tomber à cause de sa réflexion. Soudain, une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Un homme venait lui donner un coup de main. Il y avait encore des personnes courtoises sur cette planète pourrie et malsaine, médita la fille aux cheveux gris. Seulement, quand Elya se redressa pour le remercier de son aide, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et, elle aurait préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, qu'actuellement. Ces cheveux en bataille charbonneux, ses yeux d'un bleu givré, sa peau couleur crème et son uniforme… Ses traits de visages semblaient tirés, surement dû au surmenage pour son travail. Son regard exprimait autant de surprise que celui-ci de Camélia.

« Sunburst ? murmura-t-il d'un souffle, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

- Raye… »

* * *

_*****_ Le mensonge est un art difficile. Il faut savoir se rappeler de tout pour ne pas se trahir.

**_**_** Les erreurs et les mensonges s'écroulent avec le temps. Seule la vérité demeure, parce qu'elle est vérité. C'est sa force.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Je m'excuse pour l'attente qui est longue entre les chapitres, mais il me faut le temps pour l'écrire et je dois dire qu'entre les partiels et le rattrapage (Malheureusement...), ce n'était pas évident. En plus, je passe beaucoup de temps à re-corriger mes chapitres étant donné que je suis toute seule -' Enfin, j'espère que vous comprenez qu'être auteur, n'est pas un travail si facile xD !

J'espère que c'est assez réaliste par rapport à l'histoire, car je dois suivre la trame dans chaque détails et je dois dire que ce n'est pas évident... En plus, j'essaie à ce que les personnages soient fidèles au manga, c'est pour ça notamment que je passe beaucoup de temps sur chaque chapitre. Essayer de cerner le personnage de L et de se mettre à sa place n'est pas de tout repos lol.

Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus parce qu'enfin de compte, en le relisant une dernière fois, je le trouve pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, désolée -'. En tout cas, donnez-moi, vous avis que je puisse m'améliorer dans le bon sens pour le prochain. De plus, si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas... Faîtes-le moi savoir, je serais ravi de répondre.

**_... Suite au prochain épisode ..._**


	5. Diviser pour mieux régner

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part, le nouveau personnage =D

**Pairing** : Suspence... Sinon, ça perd toute sa saveur =) ...

**Rated T**

**Résumé **: Camélia connait l'existence du DN et traque ses possesseurs pour l'exterminer. Kira prend de l'ampleur. Elle sait que ses jours sont comptés. En voulant le protéger de ça et en tentant de faire abstraction de sentiments nouveaux, attendra-t-elle son but ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4** – Diviser pour mieux régner.

**L**e soleil venait de commencer son ascension pour laisser place à la Lune et ses mystères. Une dominante de rouge, de jaune et d'orange prédominaient dans le ciel, comme pour refléter les récents événements. Le rouge représentait Kira et ses crimes contre l'Humanité. Le jaune montrait la Justice, c'est-à-dire L et la police japonaise. Et la dernière couleur, l'orange pourrait paraitre comme une couleur neutre dans ce ciel coloré. Ainsi, Camélia serait cette couleur puisqu'inconsciemment la jeune femme se trouvait entre les deux hommes. Elle devra faire un choix des plus difficiles dans un avenir proche. Choisir entre Light, manipulateur et rassurant ou L, menteur et maladroit. Ce choix difficile aura des répercussions bien plus grandes que l'on puisse l'imaginer…

**S**ous ce couché de soleil, les rues de la ville se vidaient peu à peu car les magasins fermaient leurs portes. Au milieu de la foule se trouvait une jeune fille, des plus banales pourraient-on dire de loin. Toutefois, en se rapprochant d'elle, on remarquait que celle-ci n'était pas dans la normalité. Sa chevelure argentée indomptable retombait en cascade sur ses épaules parce que la jeune femme avait la tête penchée en direction de ses Converses bordeaux. Son pull à col V beige et son jean sombre démontrait une maigreur inquiétante. Sur son épaule gauche se trouvait son sac noir à bandoulière difforme et dans sa main droite, sa longue écharpe en laine anthracite. En fin de soirée, la fraicheur commençait à retomber au cœur de la ville, transformé pendant la nuit par une fine pellicule de rosé.

**S**oudain, la demoiselle se stoppa devant un grand immeuble moderne. Ses yeux parme se dirigèrent vers les dernières fenêtres de l'établissement. Un nœud vint se former dans son estomac. Cependant, l'affliction était moins douloureuse que quand la jeune femme rencontrait son homologue masculin. Puis, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en ayant une sensation de froid qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Surement à cause de la peur…

**A**rrivé devant la porte le courage, que la demoiselle avait réussi à se donner, s'envola comme de la fumée. Cela l'énervait de voir que celle-ci ne parvenait à garder le contrôle de son corps. Elle se voyait faible, une nouvelle fois. Après une immense réflexion sur le fait de toquer ou non, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_, comme on dit.

« J'arrive… »

**Q**uelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Un homme, atteignant quasiment la trentaine, apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses yeux de glace fatigués. Ces derniers transperçaient la jeune femme et une expression de stupeur émergea sur son visage. Il était au téléphone quand il a ouvert la porte. Ainsi, l'homme fit signe à la demoiselle d'entrer dans son appartement. Quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte, il la ferma tout en discutant avec son interlocuteur. Bien que celui-ci tentait d'abréger sa conversation téléphonique, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qu'il parvint à raccrocher. Puis, il se tourna en direction de la jeune femme. Ces yeux d'un bleu givré transpercèrent, une nouvelle fois, la personne présente.

« Sunburst… Tu peux aller dans le salon. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? questionna Raye, mal à l'aise à cause de la situation.

- Je veux bien un café, s'il te plait… »

**P**rendre un café était l'une des meilleures décisions qu'elle avait prise aujourd'hui. Malgré la chaleur de l'appartement, ladite Sunburst avait toujours froid. Une boisson chaude lui fera un plus grand bien. Toutefois, depuis son arrivée, elle remarqua que l'atmosphère du logement était glaciale et pesante. Notamment de sa faute et de ses cachoteries… La jeune femme s'en voulait, évidemment. Mais, c'était pour le bien de tous et pour le protéger _lui_… De tout _cela_… De _cette enquête_, en particulier. Désormais, elle était confrontée à une chose qu'elle redoutait depuis des années. Rencontrer une personne de son passé et que celle-ci la reconnaisse sans grandes difficultés. Maintenant, Elya devait la vérité à l'agent de FBI. Du moins, rien qui puisse compromettre Jin'ai et William, son Grand-père. Désormais, elle devait assumer ses actes.

**R**aye pénétra dans le grand salon, assez obscur, avec un plateau dans les mains. Sur ce dernier trônait deux cafés bouillants, du lait et du sucre. Seulement, une chose attira l'œil de la jeune femme. À l'un des coins du plateau, il y avait une petite assiette avec toutes sortes de viennoiserie. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage creux de la jeune femme. L'homme aux yeux de givres se souvenait que Camélia adorait les gâteaux tout chauds provenant de la boulangerie. Elle entreprit d'enlever son manteau ainsi que son écharpe, malgré le froid qui tétanisait ses muscles. Raye déposa la tasse brulante en face de son invitée et prit l'initiative de débuter une longue et éprouvante conversation.

« Ta mutation n'était qu'un prétexte pour quitter les Etats-Unis, je présume… débuta le jeune homme, las.

- Oui. Beaucoup de choses me sont tombés dessus durant cette période alors l'opportunité de quitter les USA était la bienvenue.

- Tu as menti à tout ton entourage pendant plusieurs années. Tu te rends compte que tu as dupé beaucoup de personnes… Et dire que tu nous répétais sans cesse que le rapport de confiance était un élément majeur dans notre métier…

- J'en suis consciente… soupira Camélia, consciente du mal qu'elle venait de faire. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix… J'étais contrainte de cacher ma véritable identité…

- Mais pourquoi ? Naomi, Luke, Nicholas et moi pouvions t'aider… s'écria Raye qui tentait de comprendre.

- Non, vous n'auriez rien pu faire… Même si ça avait été le cas, la situation n'aurait fait qu'empirer… Mais bon, je te dois la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » se résigna-t-elle voyant son ami dans cet état.

**P**uis, Camélia laissa s'échapper dans sa bouche un lourd et profond soupir. Elle savait pertinemment que son passé finirait toujours par la rattraper. Cela ne la gênait en aucun cas que Raye Penber reconnaisse la jeune femme… C'était plutôt le contexte dans lequel les deux individus se trouvaient qui chagrinait la demoiselle. Le fait que Kira cherchait, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, à anéantir tous ses opposants n'étaient pas en faveur des deux compères présents. Pour le moment, Camélia se savait en sécurité avec sa double, voire triple, fausse identité fournie à Light Yagami – pour ainsi dire Kira. En revanche, Raye Penber devait faire très attention de ne pas tomber dans l'un des nombreux pièges posés par l'auteur des séries de meurtres par crise cardiaque. Après une gorgée de son café, Elya reposa, délicatement, la tasse sur la table et ferma les yeux avant de débuter son récit. La jeune femme à la chevelure d'argent ne savait pas par où elle devait commencer sa longue narration. Puis, ses yeux parme vinrent se plonger dans ceux givrés de son ancien collègue.

« Pour ne pas te mentir, une nouvelle fois… Ça fait un moment que j'enquête sur ce genre d'investigation, déclara Camélia qui se détendait un peu.

- J'ai l'impression que tu détiens beaucoup d'éléments sur cette enquête à causes de ton passé... insinua l'agent du FBI suspicieux.

- Non, pas du tout… répliqua promptement Camélia en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille, en frôlant au passage le lobe de son oreille.

- Tu mens. Quand tu caches une chose, tu te touches le lobe de l'oreille par gêne. Ce tic te trahit à chaque fois. Je touche un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en sachant qu'il disait vrai.

**À** ces mots, beaucoup d'images vinrent en tête de la jeune femme. Notamment une scène qui est marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. La baignoire de sang créée par son oncle Jason. Le Death Note et le stylo entre ses mains… Plus qu'une simple arme. Un appareil d'anéantissement de l'espèce humaine. Des flots d'images incessants apparaissaient dans la tête de Camélia.

**R**aye venait de toucher plus qu'un point sensible. Il venait d'effleurer du bout des lèvres une grande partie de la vie de la demoiselle. Le jeune homme observait la réaction de son ancienne équipière et remarqua, rapidement le trouble sur son visage creusé. Ses yeux lilas étaient vides et son teint plus que pâle.

**E**nsuite, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son esprit s'était reconnecté à son corps et les vagues d'images affreuses disparurent petit à petit. Sa tête pivota en direction de son ami. Celui-ci la regardait avec une expression de quiétude sur le visage. Puis, le son de sa voix se fit entendre.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là… s'excusa son ami pleins de regrets.

- Je m'en doute… Juste certains souvenirs déplaisants qui ont refait surface… Cependant, tu as raison. Je suis en possession de certaines informations sur cette enquête. Seulement, le secret professionnel m'interdit de te signaler certaines choses.

- Je comprends tout à fait… Je suis dans le même cas. C'est assez dérangeant, en fait.

- Exact. En tout cas, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose… commença la femme aux cheveux d'argent en séchant ses larmes et prenant un air sérieux.

- Laquelle ?

- De ne rien révéler à personne pour ce qui est de Kira et de moi-même. Ça doit rester entre toi et moi ainsi que ces quatre murs. Pour Naomi, tu peux lui dire pour moi… Rien sur l'affaire Kira, en aucun cas ! exigea-t-elle en sondant le regard de Raye pour être sûre qu'il ne la trahira pas.

- D'accord, Sunny. »

**U**n large sourire s'afficha sur son visage amaigri. Raye lui tendit sa grande main, qui se resserra autour de celle fine de la jeune femme. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour l'ancienne agente du FBI. Raye lui accordait, une nouvelle fois, sa confiance alors que cette dernière venait de lui mentir pendant de longues années. Les sanglots montèrent à ses yeux pétillants, et l'homme s'en rendit compte, promptement.

**C**amélia se mit debout, vivement pour cacher ses larmes aux yeux de Raye. Elle le sentait depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement : Elya était aux bords de ses limites. Les larmes roulaient abondement sur ses joues, rougis par la gêne. Son corps était parcouru par des soubresauts à cause des pleurs. Et de petits bruits sortaient de ses cordes vocales malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de les retenir. Son côté fragile avait surgit une nouvelle fois, sans que l'étudiante à la crinière argentée ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Cela faisait des semaines que Camélia était sous pression… Entre Light et L, ce n'était pas évident de garder son sang-froid constamment. Toutefois, une fois la pression enclenchée… Cette dernière doit être évacuée. Seul problème à ne pas omettre était : Quand est-ce que Camélia relâchera la pression et surtout, en présence de qui ? Raye Penber assistait à affaiblissement de la jeune femme.

**T**out de doucement, il s'approcha de Clélia pour tenter de ne pas la brusquer. L'agent posa, délicatement sa main sur son épaule, tout en faisant pivoter le corps de la femme aux yeux de quartz. Son regard noyé par les larmes rencontra celui compatissant de Penber.

**_… Cependant, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase …_**

**E**lle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ami, tout en songeant que la jeune femme s'était fourrée dans un pétrin monstrueux où elle commençait à se noyer dans ses propres mensonges…

**L**a lune terminait son ascension dans un ciel obscur et mystérieux. Les teintes d'indigo, de bleu ainsi que de noir resplendissaient dans les cieux où les astres lumineux apparaissaient les unes après les autres. Le croissant brillant était désormais haut dans le ciel. Du haut d'un immeuble, un individu contemplait le paysage dans la pénombre ambiante. Dans sa suite, toutes les lumières éteintes et il se tenait debout dans un coin d'ombre du balcon. Celui-ci était redressé pour pouvoir dominer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Son regard sombre se perdait à travers les étoiles éparpillées dans le ciel. Une légère brise se mit à souffler sur Tokyo fouettant son visage au passage. Le plus célèbre des détectives réfléchissait en prenant l'air. L se trouvait face à une impasse et il était primordial et fondamental de l'abattre rapidement. Les indices données par le détective K se révélaient prendre forme, ce qui exaspérait grandement le Numéro 1 mondial. Les raisonnements qu'elle établissait, était la plupart excellent. Seulement, cette capacité à avoir souvent raison l'irritait. Et l'hypothèse que le jeune homme avait établie dès le départ, se précisait un peu plus chaque jour. Toutefois, le temps pressait. L ne pouvait pas laisser Kira détruite l'humanité de simples crises cardiaques. Il devait faire quelque chose… Et ce rapidement. Ce mécréant devait croupir le restant de ses jours derrière les barreaux avec l'aide de K, s'il le fallait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la collaboration entre K et L devait être en dernier recours. C'était sa fierté qui parlait à sa place. Il voulait trouver qui était Kira, par ses propres moyens et avec l'aide de personnes…

**A**près plus d'une heure à réfléchir sous les étoiles, L se décida à retourner au chaud dans sa suite. Il fallait avouer que la pénombre était tombée rapidement et il en était de même avec la fraicheur de la nuit. Son dos se courba comme à son habitude, le pouce dans la bouche de L et ce dernier se dirigeait vers la porte-fenêtre. Puis, une bourrasque se déchaîna sur la ville, emportant feuillage et branches au passage. Cela eut pour effet de surprendre le jeune homme qui se précipita pour pénétrer dans sa suite avant de se faire emporter. Mais, tout en refermant la fenêtre, le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur et s'apaisa tout doucement. Ensuite, L prit le chemin de sa chambre où il allait méditer sur l'Affaire de Kira. Brusquement, une odeur atteignit ses narines. Un mélange de vanille et d'ananas. Un parfum peu commun et difficile à oublier.

**_« … On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs*… »_**

**L** regarda une dernière fois le croissant de Lune avant de reprendre le cheminement vers sa chambre. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés. Intérieurement, le jeune homme souriait. Sur son visage, une expression mystérieuse se peignait. C'était inévitable… C'était plus qu'évident…

**U**ne semaine. Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis que Camélia s'était rendue chez son ami, Raye Penber. Et Kira courrait toujours dans la nature sans pour autant arrêter de tuer, innocemment, des meurtriers qui purgeaient leurs peines. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas agir imprudemment au risque de se faire découvrir par Light, ce qui aurait des répercussions considérables sur certaines vies… Ainsi, c'était allongé sur le canapé du Salon que Camélia soupirait bruyamment. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à trouver une solution convenable pour anéantir Kira, une bonne fois pour toutes. Toutes ses autres affaires où le Death Note était impliqué, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'à l'heure actuelle. Les meurtriers étaient largement moins intelligents que Light. Par conséquent, ils tombaient plus facilement dans les pièges de Camélia, William et Jin'ai. Toutefois, en ce moment, c'était différent. Il y avait des enjeux majeurs qui entraient dans le « Jeu » de Kira. Le destin de l'humanité était en quelque sorte entre ses mains ainsi il pouvait contrôler le monde selon ses souhaits personnels. Et la pire des conséquences serait que le meurtrier ait un contrôle total du monde dans quelques années en faisant tomber les plus grands pays, les uns après les autres. Si cela arrivait dans un avenir proche… il y aurait peu de chances de l'arrêter… Ainsi, il était impératif d'arrêter Kira. Et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

**L**a tête de Camélia tomba vers l'avant cependant elle se rattrapa en mettant sa main sur son front. Celui avait une température élevée par rapport à d'habitude. Cela faisait quelques jours que la jeune femme était malade. De plus, ces douleurs physiques provenant dans sa « maladie » n'arrangeaient en rien son état actuel. En outre, son moral n'était pas non plus en grande forme. Notamment suite à son entrevue avec Raye Penber, l'ascension fulgurante de Kira et la désertion de L. Toutes ces choses accumulées ont entreprit de faire craquer l'agent du FBI dans les bras de son ancien collègue. Puis, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point elle était faible par rapport aux autres. Seulement, ce mouvement brusque provoqua en elle un vertige. Heureusement, en étant assise sur le sofa, elle put se rattraper à l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois ainsi… » chuchota Camélia, d'une faible voix.

**C**amélia ressemblait de plus en plus à un fantôme. Sa peau était blême à cause de la maladie, des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux parme et pour couronner le tout, sa maigreur avait empiré et n'améliorait pas les choses. En même temps, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Camélia n'avait pas grand chose car son corps le rejetait quelques instants après. Dans ses conditions, elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre pour tenter d'arrêter Kira et même de venir en aide à L. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Depuis ce matin, son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner pour lui demander de changer de forfait. Celui-là, Camélia n'allait pas le louper. La jeune femme saisit promptement le portable dans ses mains et décrocha en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

« Vous allez arrêter de me harcelez constamment avec vos forfaits plus débiles les uns que les autres ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos appels à répétition ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je vous colle un procès au cul et après, vous aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer ! vociféra Camélia d'une traitre qui commençait à en avoir assez de ses appels à répétition.

- **Dans ce cas, je pense mettre tromper de ligne…** »

**U**ne gifle. À l'écoute de la voix dans le téléphone, Camélia eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine face. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Celle-ci était celle de L, en personne. La conséquence de tout cela, était que la jeune femme était plus que surprise et ne savait quoi répondre. Quand toutes les connexions de son organisme furent remises en route, elle se ressaisit face à cette situation délicate.

« Excusez-moi, je croyez que c'était une autre personne…

- **J'avais bien compris…**

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le plus grand détective du Monde vous appelle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel, _Mister L_ ? demanda Camélia en riant de la situation.

- **C'est au sujet de votre e-mail en ce qui concerne le cas, Raye Penber.** »

**B**rusquement, le regard fatigué de Camélia se retrouva à regarder le vide. Inconsciemment, elle décala le cellulaire de son oreille. De plus, celle-ci était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de la Terre et qu'elle se retrouvait sur une autre planète. Sa liaison avec Jin'ai se déclarait en ce moment même, ce qui n'était pas vraiment plaisant… Surtout quand vous vous trouvez au téléphone avec le plus grand détective de tous les temps. Alors, l'esprit de Camélia se mit à vagabonder à travers le temps et l'espace…

_**C**__amélia ne se trouvait plus dans son salon, plus que confortable, mais dans un bus du centre-ville assez rustique à en croire le confort des sièges. Celui-ci indiquait une seule direction : « SpaceLand ». Un parc d'attraction célèbre de la ville de Tokyo. Cette direction intriguait grandement la jeune femme. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans un bus allant à un parc d'attraction ? En général, les visions qu'elle avait pendant ses enquêtes avaient toujours un rapport avec le criminel que cette dernière pourchassait. Puis, elle chassa ses idées de sa tête pour se concentrer davantage sur le décor. C'était l'un des bus banals du centre-ville où peu de personnes siégeait, à en croire le nombre important de places libres. En revanche, c'était la première fois dans une de ses prémonitions que Camélia ne pouvait pas voir le visage des personnes présentent. Peut-être cela n'était-il pas important ? Soudain, la jeune demoiselle tourna la tête en direction de son voisin – qui évidemment ne pouvait pas la voir. D'ailleurs, cela eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un cri des plus stridents. À côté d'elle, se trouvait Raye Penber, son ancien acolyte. Toutefois, ce n'était pas tout. Derrière eux, il y avait un jeune couple, mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était Light Yagami et Yuri, sa petite amie du moment. Comment se faisait-il que Raye et Light soient dans le même bus, et en prime, un bus en direction de SpaceLand ? Évidemment, la réponse était évidente puisque l'agent du FBI traquait les moindres faits et gestes du Yagami. _

_**E**__n revanche, ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas au goût de Camélia. Raye Penber, agent du FBI qui était censé ne dévoiler à personne son identité, était en train de montrer sa carte d'identité à son ennemi numéro un : Light. La seule pensée de la femme aux cheveux d'argent fut : « Enfoiré ! ». L'étudiant avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance de L vis-à-vis de ses agents du FBI._

_**T**__out à coup, la détective fut comme aspirée dans un tourbillon qui lui faisait quitter la vision contre son gré. Elle voyait plusieurs flashs d'une rencontre entre Kira et Raye Penber. Dans l'une des premières images, la jeune femme percevait une foule abondante dans un sous-terrain. Puis, un homme suspect qui se trouvait derrière son ami. Ensuite, Raye inscrivait des noms de représentants du FBI sur une feuille. Et la dernière image que Camélia put entrevoir à travers sa vision fut celle d'un Raye, levant un bras dans une direction précise, en train de mourir d'une crise cardiaque devant les yeux d'une personne plus que machiavélique…_

**_… La fin justifie les moyens …_**

**D**'un coup sec, toutes les connexions dans le corps de Camélia se relièrent en même temps, provoquant une légère secousse chez la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se sentait déboussolée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de percevoir. Raye était tombé dans le piège grossier de Light, le criminel Kira qui tue pour construire une utopie à l'échelle mondiale. Brusquement, Elya porta sa main à son front, cette dernière était prise d'un puissant vertige. La maladie et le voyage spatio-temporel n'ont pas fait bon ménage. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes et ankylosées. Puis, son corps s'engourdit petit à petit. Le pic de la fièvre était à son summum. D'ailleurs, la peau pâle de la jeune femme était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, du probablement à la chaleur trop élevé de son corps. Ce dernier se projeta vers l'avant sans que celle-ci ne puisse réagir. Ainsi, Camélia s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Durant la chute, l'étudiante aux cheveux argentés se cogna à de nombreux objets qui lui causa plusieurs blessures. Celle-ci tentait de lutter contre le malaise, néanmoins celui-ci prit l'ascendant sur la jeune femme. Des petits points noirs vinrent embrouiller la vue de la malade, puis sa vue baissa rapidement sans qu'elle ne le souhaite.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien… K… Répondez-moi… Dîtes où vous êtes…** »

**C**e fut tout ce que Camélia perçut avant de perdre connaissance et de sombrer dans un état semi-comatique. D'ailleurs, les dernières paroles de L firent grandement sourire la jeune femme. Ce L ne perdait pas le Nord facilement… Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna promptement. William pénétra dans le salon affolé par le bruit suspect qu'il venait d'entendre. Il saisit le téléphone portable de sa petite-fille et raccrocha pour qu'il puisse appeler les pompiers. Près du corps inerte et fiévreux d'Elya se tenait la Déesse de l'Humanité. Dans ses yeux nacrés, on pouvait lire une grande tristesse, puis ils se déposèrent sur son apprenti. Une chose était sûre… Camélia va perdre beaucoup dans cette bataille…, songea Jin'ai mélancolique. Toutefois, l'humaine était plus que têtue, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses…

_**… Il n'y a d'autre enfer pour l'homme que la bêtise ou la méchanceté de ses semblables …**_

**H**ôpital. Un mot que toute personne sensée déteste rien qu'à son évocation. Et pourtant de nombreux individus s'y trouvent, le plus souvent contre leur gré. D'ailleurs, Camélia Bell faisait partie de ses personnes ayant horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Traumatisme provoqué par son enfance assez chaotique. Celle-ci était assise au bord du lit, d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle finissait de se vêtir puisque la jeune femme venait d'avoir la permission pour sortir de cet endroit cauchemardesque. Ainsi, elle se pressait grandement pour quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de cette chambre sans vie. Elle voulait partir parce que la détective française avait un très mauvais pressentiment, toutefois elle ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait. On était le vingt-sept Décembre et en toute logique, il ne devait rien se passer d'étrange. Hormis, le fait que Kira tut toujours autant de criminel par jour. La demoiselle portait un jean trop large pour sa taille plus que fine, un maillot crème avec un pull à col rond par-dessus pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle était en train d'enfiler son écharpe en laine grise quand la « malade » entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de chambre. En se tournant vers l'individu, le visage d'Elya n'exprimait aucune émotion. Cependant, en découvrant qui était la personne, des larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux de quartz rose.

« Naomi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment sais-tu…

- Disons que j'ai des sources sûres Sunny, déclara ladite Naomi avec le regard radieux et la gorge nouée. »

**A**insi, la jeune brune et la femme aux cheveux souris s'étreignirent avec tant de passion que cela surprit grandement l'infirmière, qui passait dans les parages. Des retrouvailles dans un hôpital n'était, en théorie, pas très glorieux… Toutefois, cela faisait près de quatre longues années que les deux femmes s'étaient perdues de vue. Du moins, c'était surtout de la faute de Camélia puisque la jeune femme avait quitté le pays pour des raisons personnelles sans dire « Au revoir » à ses amis. Il était évident que la demoiselle regrettait particulièrement ce geste, mais néanmoins elle y était contrainte à cause de son statut avec Jin'ai. Puis, les yeux chocolat de Naomi plongèrent dans le regard parme de son amie. Cette dernière était quelque peu troublée parce que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elles ne s'étaient plus croisées, et la brune n'éprouvait pas l'once de colère à son égard.

**_… Les véritables amis se comptent avec les doigts d'une seule main …_**

**C**e dicton reflétait agréablement bien la situation actuelle, surtout en ce qui concerne Raye et Naomi. Celle-ci détenait un bouquet de lys, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rouler des larmes de joies sur ses joues creuses. C'était ses fleurs préférées et peu de personnes connaissaient les goûts personnels de la jeune femme. On pouvait prétendre que Camélia était une énigme humaine. Celle-ci parlait très peu d'elle parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'utilité de s'étendre sur sa vie. Par conséquent, Elya prit le bouquet des mains de son amie et l'étreignit, une nouvelle fois, pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude. La femme de Raye se sépara de son ancienne équipière et reprit son sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Sunburst… concéda-t-elle avec de la peine dans sa voix. Enfin, Camélia. Désolée, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Vous ne m'en voulez même pas pour ce que j'ai fait… Ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment…

- Si tu es partie des Etats-Unis, c'est que tu avais une raison plus que valable pour le faire. Alors, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Une amie tel que toi, ça ne court pas les rues, Naomi.

- Si tu le dis, Sunny… Je dois partir car Raye doit m'attendre à la maison. Maintenant, il doit être rentré du travail. D'ailleurs, tu peux passer quand tu le souhaites, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Si tu veux, demain Raye ne travaille pas et je suis à la maison. Tu peux venir manger avec nous, poursuivit Noami tout en récupérant ses effets personnels.

- _So I would not miss Ms. Misora. I would come eat at your house tomorrow around noon._ _However, could you give this letter to Raye, please ? It would be very kind of you._

- C'est entendu. Ton anglais est toujours aussi remarquable. Bon, je m'en vais sinon Raye va finir par se demander où je suis. À bientôt, Sunny.

- _Bye and take care of you._

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et c'est plutôt à toi à qui il faut dire ça. Mange un peu ! s'écria l'ex-agent du FBI en pinçant la joue de Camélia qui grimaçait. »

**C**e fut sur cette phrase que Naomi quitta sa chambre en faisant de grands signes de la main, laissant une Camélia partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. Cette visite venait de lui faire un bien fou. Sur ces notes joyeuses que la jeune femme quitta le bâtiment de la Santé d'un pas serein et du baume au cœur. Peut-être le bonheur venait-il enfin frapper à sa porte ? Qui sait ? La vie réserve tellement de surprise à l'espèce humaine. Qu'avec la vie, il fallait s'attendre à tout et la chérir, malgré les joies et les peines…

**L**es rues défilaient à toute allure derrière la vitre du Taxi. Camélia rentrait de l'hôpital pour se rendre à son domicile. Les arbres étaient dépourvus de feuillage puisque l'on était en hiver, en ce moment. De plus, le ciel était particulièrement blanc, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère calme et apaisante. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Camélia. Malgré son stage à l'hôpital, cela faisait un moment que la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine qu'aujourd'hui. C'était notamment grâce aux retrouvailles avec Noami et Raye, entre autre. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées depuis cette entrevue avec son ancienne acolyte. Même le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était installé dans son esprit le matin même, s'était dissipé grâce à sa bonne humeur. Soudain, Camélia fut tiré de sa rêverie par une petite secousse. Le Taxi venait d'arriver devant la demeure de la jeune femme. Le portail noir, le balcon fleuri, la porte en bois de chêne et les petits buissons la réconfortèrent. Elle était devant chez elle et les deux personnes auxquelles, elle tenait beaucoup se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Elya descendit du véhicule, se dirigea vers le coffre de celui-ci pour y prendre ses effets personnels et le Taxi partit dans la jungle urbaine en laissant, la femme aux cheveux d'argent sur le trottoir avec sa valise sous le bras. Elle passa le portail qui grinçait lors de son ouverture, suivit le chemin cimenté qui menait aux marches pour se planter devant la porte. Camélia posa délicatement sa valise sur le sol et fouilla dans son sac à bandoulière pour y trouver ses clefs. Ce fut qu'au bout d'une minute que la femme se souvint où elle les avait mises : elles étaient dans sa poche arrière gauche de son pantalon.

**D**e ce fait, Elya pénétra dans son logement en soupirant. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien de retrouver son chez-soi. Elle déposa sa valise dans le couloir, près de la commode dans l'entrée, avec son sac. Elle se sépara de ses bottes camelles en les posant sur le tapis du vestibule et s'avança en chaussettes vers la pièce à vivre. À son grand étonnement, elle n'y trouva aucune forme de vie. Le silence régnait en maître en ce lieu. Alors, elle se dirigea en direction de la cuisine parce que son ventre criait famine. Ce matin, la jeune femme ne s'était pas beaucoup nourrie. Elle déposa son bouquet de Lys sur la table de la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigo, elle découvrit un bol empli de bonnes fraises juteuses, autres fruits aussi succulents les uns que les autres et son regard se stoppa sur une boîte d'ananas en morceau. Un sourire apparut sur son visage amaigri : William avait pensé à lui acheter son addiction préférée. Promptement, Elya ouvrit l'un des placards, attrapa un bol, puis écarta l'ouverture d'un tiroir pour saisir une cuillère. Pour finir, elle versa la totalité de la conserve dans le bol. Ainsi, ce fut adossée contre le plan de travail et en regardant à travers la fenêtre en savourant son fruit préféré. Soudain, une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, son bol de fruit lui échappa ce qui était la conséquence de sa surprise. L'individu fixa intensément l'objet en question et celui-ci se figea immédiatement, suspendu entre le plafond et le sol. Jin'ai, la déesse de l'Humanité, venait de stopper la course du bol qui devait en tant normal se terminer à terre. Ensuite, ce dernier flotta dans le vide jusque dans les mains tremblantes de Camélia. Puis, sa stupeur se transforma rapidement en un large et sincère sourire. Ainsi, elle posa la coupelle de fruit sur le plan de travail et se jeta littéralement dans les bras longilignes de la Déesse. Cet élan d'affection venant de la demoiselle n'étonna nullement la créature. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la petite avait besoin de sentir une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés pour pouvoir avancer. Toutefois, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Elya restait en vie, était _son frère_. C'était également la seule compagnie affectueuse que la jeune femme cherchait réellement à récupérer. Elle savait que cela était impossible et tentait de se combler du fait qu'_il_ était vivant et en bonne santé.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant mon stage forcé à l'hôpital ! Tu te rends compte que j'y suis resté plus de trois jours ! Vous me le payerez, Will et toi…

- Tu sais pertinemment que c'était pour ton bien. Et regardes-toi, tu as une meilleure mine qu'il y a encore quelques jours, constata la déesse contente de retrouver sa petite protégée. Tu es radieuse malgré que tu doives prendre un peu de poids…

- Je sais… Les médecins n'ont pas arrêtés de me le répéter sans cesse. Mais, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de fantastique ce matin !

- Je suppose que c'est grâce à cette chose merveilleuse que tu es aussi joyeuse… taquina Jin'ai, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Exactement ! »

**J**in'ai était heureuse de voir que sa petite protégée semblait sur son petit nuage. Il était évident que la Déesse était au courant de sa petite entrevue avec Naomi Misora puisqu'elle savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde entier. Rien ne pouvait échapper à la Déesse. De plus, si elle le désirait, celle-ci pouvait savoir ce que le futur réservait à la petite Camélia. Toutefois, la créature essayait de ne pas connaître le futur de la jeune femme parce que Jin'ai craignait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Et oui, la Déesse de l'Humanité s'était attachée à l'humaine en qui elle avait confié une tâche lourde à porter. Cependant, certaines informations provenant du futur étaient arrivées jusqu'à ces oreilles, malheureusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour révéler cela à la petite Elya… De toute façon, tout finit par se savoir, comme le disait si les humains. Comment pouvait-elle gâcher la joie dont la demoiselle faisait preuve ? Une chose était sûre… Jin'ai n'en était pas capable. La Déesse était incapable de faire du mal, à proprement dit, à sa protégée. Autant aux autres humains, rien ne l'affectait tandis que quand il s'agissait de Camélia… C'était un autre son de cloche…

« Noami est venue me rendre visite à l'hôpital, ce matin ! clama la femme aux cheveux d'argent débordant d'énergie. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps car Raye l'attendait chez eux… Donc, ça a écourté un peu notre retrouvaille. Mais, tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait de la voir et de lui parler de vive voix ! Elle n'a pas changé, tu sais.

- Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu es heureuse. Tes yeux pétillent comme jamais, et on a l'impression qu'il est impossible de t'enlever ce sourire radieux de ta figure.

- Tu te rends compte, elle m'a invité à manger avec eux, demain à midi ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'ai retrouvé mes deux meilleurs amis… précisa-t-elle avec un soupir de joie. »

**S**oudain, un bruit de porte vint interrompre le monologue de Camélia. C'était son Grand-père qui rentrait dont ne savait où. À l'entente des bruits provenant du couloir, celui-ci semblait charger. Il avait du partir faire quelques courses parce que le réfrigérateur se vidait dangereusement, depuis peu. Alors, Elya prit l'initiative d'aider son aïeul pour lui éviter des douleurs articulaires dans les prochains jours. Elle le savait robuste, seulement elle tentait de le préserver parce qu'elle avait peur qui lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Il était vrai que le vieillard prenait de l'âge et la véritable hantise de la jeune femme était que ce dernier meurt en la laissant seule à affronter un monde cruel. Si William venait à disparaître… Jin'ai savait pertinemment que cela anéantirait grandement sa protégée.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. Ne va pas te faire mal, dit-elle en se précipitant pour aider son aïeul.

- Camélia… Je sais encore porter de sacs de courses. En plus, ils ne sont pas lourds alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne vais pas me démettre une épaule.

- Laisse-moi t'aider et en plus, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles !

- Eh bien, te voilà bien excitée ma petite, remarqua Will étonné de la gaieté qui émanait de sa petite-fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée de si extraordinaire pour que se soit important à raconter ?

- Alors, j'étais à l'hôpital… »

**C**'est ainsi que la jeune étudiante conta une nouvelle fois, sa rencontre avec son amie, Noami Misora. Cette retrouvaille avait un côté réjouissant et une côté plus sombre. Le premier était que la jeune pouvait renouer avec son passé, il n'était pas inéluctable. Grâce au présent, Camélia pouvait changer la donne. Toutefois, l'aspect obscur de cette visite était également à peu de chose près le même que pour le premier côté : renouer avec son passé. Cependant, c'était une chose que Camélia ne pourrait pas faire… Celui-ci était trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse un jour pouvoir vivre avec, sans en avoir honte. Néanmoins, ces pensées-là ne lui avaient pas encore traversés l'esprit… Une chose certaine, c'était qu'elle rejettera le fait d'accepter d'exister avec un passé pareil. Son passé, sa plus grande faiblesse qui se résumait un seul mot : « Nia ». Son frère…

**L**a journée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il fallait dire que la gaieté de Camélia était plus ou moins contagieuse. Par conséquent, l'euphorie remplissait la demeure de la petite famille. Camélia terminait de préparer une tarte aux pommes faites de ses propres mains et dont elle était particulièrement fière. Pendant ce temps-là, Will et Jin'ai finissaient de mettre les couverts sur la table. Tous riait aux éclats, à part Jin'ai parce qu'elle se faisait plus discrète que Will et Elya. Ils se remémoraient les enquêtes qui s'étaient déroulés en France. Surtout l'une d'elle, en fait. Celle que Camélia nommait « La dépendance perfide ». Une particularité de la jeune femme était de donner un nom à chaque enquête qu'on lui confiait. Dans cette investigation, un de ses collègues de la Police Nationale s'était éprit d'elle. Seulement, la détective ne s'en était aperçu et faisait beaucoup de quiproquo à son égard et il pensait avoir sa chance avec la demoiselle.

« Pauvre Tristan… Et moi, qui ne se rendais compte de rien. Je pensais qu'il s'investissait énormément dans l'enquête, conclut Elya gênée encore de la situation.

- Et toi, qui te mettais inconsciemment dans des situations délicates ! Surtout quand il voulait t'emmener au restaurant et qui tu essayais de t'en dépêtrer.

- Je ne savais plus où me mettre ce jour-là. Heureusement que Jin'ai était là pour m'aider, avoua la jeune femme qui rigolait avec la déesse. Parce que faire sonner son portable en se faisant passer pour son patron, je n'y aurais pas pensé.

- C'est prêt, vous pouvez vous mettre à table. »

**A**insi, Camélia et Jin'ai se mirent en place autour de la table. La jeune femme arborait encore son large sourire tandis que la Déesse restait plus ou moins discrète. La créature savait que cela allait arriver… L'heure approchait à grand pas, ce qui inquiétait, plus ou moins, la divinité. Elle tâcha de ne plus y penser et reporta son attention sur le repas que servait William. Il s'agissait d'une blanquette de Veau avec une sauce dont seul le Grand-père connaissait la recette. Camélia rechigna quelque peu en voyant le plat – car ce dernier n'était pas son préféré, loin de là – mais, elle fit un effort pour son aïeul. Celui-ci avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à cuisiner durant toute l'après-midi alors, elle masqua sa petite déception. Jin'ai assistait à cela avec un petit sourire en coin. Chacun d'entre eux faisaient beaucoup de concessions pour l'autre. Néanmoins, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Du moins, Will le voyait davantage que sa petite-fille. La Déesse faisait acte de présence à table parce qu'un Dieu ne mangeait pas. Ils sont inhibés de toutes les tentations que la Terre a crée pour l'Homme. Par conséquent, elle observait ses deux compagnons de route…

**Q**uelque part dans le métro, un homme gisait sur le sol devant une des rames qui repartait dans une direction opposée. Plusieurs individus aperçurent le corps inerte et ils alertèrent la Police japonaise de cet incident. Le défunt n'avait pas l'air d'être mort d'une balle ou d'un coup quelconque sur le corps mais plutôt d'une crise cardiaque… De là, un énorme sentiment de panique envahit la foule. Etait-ce l'œuvre de Kira ? Seule une autopsie confirmera cette hypothèse… Seulement, la Police tentait de neutraliser les individus paniqués en plein milieu du métro, ce qui n'était pas une tâche très facile. En ce qui concerne le corps, un agent fouilla les poches de ce dernier et découvrit la plaque de l'agent du FBI. _Raye Penber_. Une chose était claire désormais… C'était bien la signature de Kira…

**P**endant ce temps, dans une des rames du métro, un jeune homme cogitait seul. Vêtu d'un simple jogging et d'un bonnet, on pourrait penser, de prime abord, qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune étudiant tout à fait ordinaire. La vérité était tout autre : ce jeune garçon était celui qu'on nommait Kira. Le Dieu d'un Monde Nouveau, comme dirait ces premiers adeptes. Un sourire satisfait arborait son visage. Il venait d'éliminer onze de ses opposants : le FBI. D'après ces conclusions, ils allaient se retirer de l'enquête étant donné la perte importante de leurs effectifs. En une journée, de surcroît. Light Yagami était fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. L'étau se refermait peu à peu sur L. L'euphorie actuelle de l'adolescent provenait de cela. Puis, il fouilla dans sa veste de survêtement et en sortit un morceau de papier. C'était près du corps de Raye lors de son dernier souffle. Il l'ouvrit.

_Raye,_

_Je voudrais que tu fasses très attention à toi, dans les prochains jours. J'ai un gros pressentiment surtout en ce qui concerne Kira._

_Reste à proximité de la foule et regarde bien autour de toi. Et essaie de ne pas prendre le train... En ce moment, ce ne sont pas de bons moyens de transports. Tout comme les bus._

_**Ne fais rien d'inconscient.**_

_K._

**C**ette mystérieuse K était réellement sur la bonne voie. Dommage pour Raye de ne pas l'avoir écouté, cela lui aurait sauvé la vie. Du moins, l'ancien agent du FBI aurait eu un peu plus de répit avant le nouveau plan de Kira. Toutefois, la détective commençait à être une gêne pour le criminel. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle. Celle-ci détenait trop d'informations à son égard. Et si K venait à collaborer avec L, cela sentirait le roussi pour Kira et ses utopies. La supprimer était la seule solution, et ce le plus vite possible…

**U**ne sonnerie retentissait dans une maison. Le portable de Camélia – en l'occurrence celui de K – vibrait et sonnait à l'unisson. Alors, celle-ci accourra pour chercher d'où provenait le son puisque la jeune femme ne savait jamais où elle mettait ses affaires et en particulier, son cellulaire. Alors, elle se mit à arpenter toutes les pièces de la demeure. Puis, la demoiselle se précipita dans la salle des ordinateurs à toute vitesse. Le mobile était là en train de grésiller sur la table à côté de l'ordinateur. Elya le saisit promptement en appuyant sur le téléphone vert, puis porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- **Bonsoir, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec Miss K ?**

- Puis-je savoir à comment se prénomme mon destinataire ? ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, sachant pertinemment qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Hm… Dans quel sens dois-je prendre cette phrase ?**

- Eh bien, je dirais dans les deux sens… sourie K par le biais du combiné.

- **Bien tenté. Je vous appelle au sujet de vos agents du FBI car il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas au courant de rien, d'après le Directeur du FBI.**

- Au courant de quoi ?

- **Les onze agents du Fbi sont tous morts d'une crise cardiaque. Et il s'agit de l'empreinte de Kira…** »

**À** ce moment-là, le cœur de Camélia rata un battement. Ces agents étaient tous morts de la main de Kira. Raye… À la simple évocation de son nom, des larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux, obstruant sa vue au passage. Son meilleur ami était mort pour s'être approché trop près de la vérité. Son poing droit se contracta douloureusement, enfonçant ses ongles par la même occasion. Une nouvelle vague de larmes assaillit l'enquêtrice. Cela recommençait de nouveau… Les personnes de son entourage tombaient un à un… Qui serait le prochain ? Celle-ci tentait de retenir de violents sanglots puisque L était toujours en ligne. Elle admirait beaucoup le détective autant que parfois, elle le jalousait. Donc, pleurer alors que celui-ci était présent – du moins par le biais d'un cellulaire – n'était pas vraiment concevable pour la jeune femme. Ainsi, elle prit énormément sur elle pour lui répondre.

« … Merci de m'en informer. Je suppose que Monsieur le Directeur a annoncé que le FBI se retirait de l'Affaire Kira… murmura Camélia aux bords des larmes à cause de la nouvelle.

- **C'est exact.**

- Je joins mon avis au sien… Le FBI se retire intégralement de l'enquête. Je ne peux tolérer que l'on tue des innocents… souffla la jeune femme la gorge nouée à un tel point que parler était douloureux. Sur ce, L…

- **K… **»

**J**uste avant que la jeune femme raccroche avec son homologue, un sanglot assez bruyant s'échappa de ses amygdales. Elle savait que L voulait lui dire autre chose mais celle-ci préféra raccrocher parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas… Son meilleur ami n'était plus là… Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, dans une joie plus que partagée. Et les deux amis étaient séparés de nouveau, seulement cette fois-ci… C'était pour de bon et de la faute à Kira. Camélia se retint en s'adossant à l'un des murs, puis se fit glisser car ses jambes commençaient à faiblir dangereusement. Dans son champ de vision apparut Jin'ai et Will, dont le visage était ravagé par la tristesse. Voir sa petite-fille était très éprouvant pour lui… Elya ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. On ne pouvait percevoir qu'une chevelure grise, trembler de part les sanglots.

**P**luie. Un petit mot pour décrire l'immensité de son étendue. La pluie tombait rudement sur Tokyo. Les fines gouttelettes ruisselaient sur le sol, formant des flaques sur les routes. Dans les rues, on pouvait voir une personne courir à en perdre haleine. En ce moment même, celle-ci était partagée entre deux sentiments : une tristesse sans pareille ou une colère dévastatrice. Elle ne savait pas lequel de deux sentiments, elle devait extérioriser. Alors, elle courait pour tenter d'évacuer cette frustration qui lui coulait à la peau depuis le repas gâché… Cette personne était Camélia Bell _alias _K. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc de sport avec un jogging noir, qui soulignait sa minceur excessive, et seulement une veste noire pour ne pas attraper froid. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. À cause de sa course effrénée mais également en raison de la mort prématurée de son ami. Celle-ci se dépêchait d'atteindre sa destination pour éviter le plus possible de rester sous la pluie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment une grande envie de retomber malade dans les prochains jours… Arrivée devant un immeuble, Camélia poussa la porte d'une violence étonnante et se mit à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver plus rapidement où elle souhaitait. À bout de souffle, la femme aux yeux de quartz frappa plusieurs fois à une porte. Seulement aucun bruit n'émanait de l'appartement et aucune réponse ne venait. De là, Elya commença à revenir sur ses pas en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escaliers, avec le regard plus triste que jamais. A un autre point de vue, Naomi ouvrit la porte pour découvrir qui était la personne qui osait la déranger dans son deuil. Cependant, quand elle découvrit une silhouette très fine avec de longs cheveux gris acier, la porte couina fortement pour marquer sa présence. L'individu se tourna en direction de l'ancien agent du FBI. Un regard parme affligé aux bords des larmes, un visage ruisselant de pluie émacié, des cheveux dégoulinants d'eau faisait face à la jeune veuve. À partir de cela, les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, néanmoins dans un autre contexte que le matin même.

_**…La vie n'est qu'un voyage vers la mort…**_

**Q**uelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Alors, Jin'ai décida de se métamorphoser en animal de compagnie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pourvoir observer à sa guise. Après s'être transformé en un chien-loup au pelage noir, dont les yeux nacrés la rendaient assez spéciale, le canidé s'élança à travers la maison pour réveiller sa maîtresse. Camélia Bell était encore en train de dormir. Ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque celle-ci était rentrée tard dans la nuit et avait passé la quasi-totalité de sa nuit à faire des cauchemars, plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient légèrement mouillés à cause de la transpiration. À cause des cauchemars, la jeune femme avait beaucoup transpiré durant la nuit, ce qui provoqua également une petite pellicule de sueur sur sa peau de pêche. D'un coup, la détective endormie reçut un coup de museau dans les côtés. Le réveil fut un peu brutal en vue de l'expression qu'arborait le visage de Camélia. C'était un mélange de surprise, incompréhension et d'interrogation. À l'écoute de la sonnette, elle jeta les draps de son lit pour pouvoir sortir et se précipita à la porte d'entrée, puis l'ouvrit à grande volée.

« Oh… Désolé, je suppose que tu dormais encore, il y a quelques secondes… suggéra Light en découvrant Camélia en pyjama.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je suis levée… Rentre.

- Merci. »

**L**ight Yagami se trouvait dans sa demeure, dans son territoire. Seulement, sa première pensée ne fut pas celle d'une amie mais plutôt du contraire. Le Diable se trouvait sous mon toit. L'avantage était que Camélia pouvait garder un œil sur lui, pour le moment. Toutefois, le fait de voir son ami, lui rappela une vérité douloureuse à encaisser. Son meilleur ami, Raye Penber était mort des mains – ou plutôt des doigts – de Light, ce qui attristait grandement la jeune femme. Pendant qu'Elya préparait un café à son invité, elle sentait son regard insistant sur elle. Il avait du remarquer que cette dernière avait une mine épouvantable et qu'elle était comparable à un fantôme. De plus, son débardeur gris et son pantacourt noir – son pyjama, à vrai dire – ne devaient pas arranger les choses. Tout cela était en partie de sa faute, cependant il n'en était pas vraiment conscient.

« Excuses-moi de te demander ça comme ça… Mais, tu vas bien ? Parce que tu as une allure assez… fantomatique, je dirais. Ne le prends pas mal… hésita le jeune homme en tâtant le terrain.

- J'ai perdu un de mes proches, hier. Mon meilleur ami, déclara Camélia d'une voix neutre en ne laissant rien paraitre.

- Oh, excuses-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave… _Du moins, c'est entièrement ta faute_… songea-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Sinon, quelle est la raison de ta venue ?

- Je voulais savoir quand tu venais pour les révisions car on avait convenu pendant les vacances de Noël, mais nous avons eu tous les deux des empêchements. Et, il ne reste que deux semaines avant le concours.

- Eh bien, je viendrais le sept, le neuf et le treize si tu veux. On fait comme ça ?

- Marché conclu, répliqua Light en se demandant si Elya allait si bien qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. »

**D**ans un commun accord, les deux individus se serrèrent la main. Néanmoins, Camélia ressentit toutes les émotions du jeune homme, dans cette simple poignée de main. Et cela provoqua en elle, un tourbillonnement de folie, joie, passion et dévotion, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever une envie de vomir à l'égard de Kira…

**P**endant ce même temps, il y eut beaucoup de changements entre la relation tendue de la Police japonaise ainsi que L. Un changement radical pour être un peu plus précis.

**A**ucun bruit ne semblait retentir dans la rue. La lune était haute dans le ciel aussi obscur que le cœur de certaines personnes. De gros et épais nuages noirs zébraient le ciel sombre, cachant par la même occasion les étoiles brillantes. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre car le ciel ne vous serez d'aucune utilité. Dans les maisons de cette rue, le silence régnait en maître. Ce qui donnait un aspect assez sinistre à la ruelle, surtout qu'une ampoule d'un lampadaire fonctionnait une fois sur deux. Le calme dominait largement dans une des demeures. Deux de trois individus dormaient à point fermé tandis que le dernier scrutait le ciel ténébreux et morne. L'individu n'était pas un humain de part sa longue taille aux membres longilignes. Ses longs cheveux ébène, reliés en une tresse, contrastaient avec sa peau d'albâtre. Sur cette dernière se trouvait des marques violettes de part et d'autre de son corps. En outre, son épaisse frange soulignait délicatement ses yeux nacrés. La Déesse se tourna vers le corps endormi de sa protégée.

**_« …Le devoir m'appelle… »_**

**P**uis, sa silhouette s'évapora dans l'obscurité ambiante de la chambre d'Elya. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne se rendit pas compte de cette « disparition » étant donné qu'elle était en train de dormir. À ce sujet, la jeune femme semblait agitée dans son sommeil. Elle se retournait souvent et gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Sa respiration était saccadée et difficile, on pouvait le voir à travers le soulèvement important de sa poitrine. De plus, la protégée de Jin'ai faisait un cauchemar puisqu'elle s'agrippait aux draps d'une telle force que l'on pouvait croire que sa vie en dépendait. Puis, elle se mit à murmurer « Non… », de nombreuses fois. Tout à coup, le corps de Camélia se contracta et, inconsciemment, celui-ci prit la position du fœtus. Son mauvais rêve avait prit le dessus sur elle comme la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée. À présent, elle semblait tellement vulnérable… elle pourrait être la proie de n'importe qui parce que la demoiselle aux cheveux étincelants était apeurée, dans son repos. Puis, une larme se forma au coin de son œil, roula le long de ses pommettes et termina sa course dans son cou. Un vibreur se mit en route, actionnant par la même occasion, une sonnerie plus ou moins forte – prédestiné à réveiller son interlocuteur.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**  
_Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais la maison est vide_

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**  
_C'est là où elle s'étend, brisé en elle_

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**  
_Sans aucun endroit où aller, Sans aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes_

**Broken Inside.**

_Brisée à l'intérieur_

**C**amélia ouvrit un de ses yeux d'orchidées, il perçut son portable se déplacer lentement sur sa table de nuit. Et, sa sonnerie qui lui retentissait dans la tête, lui provoquant une douleur à la tête. Avec son bras engourdi, elle essaya de le saisir avec beaucoup de mal. Puis, elle décrocha en le portant à son oreille, tout en cherchant à exprimer un « Allo » correct.

« Allo… fit-elle avec une voix enraillée par le sommeil.

**- Chambre 217 de l'Hôtel Teiko dans le centre-ville…**

- Hein… Non mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est… soupira Camélia, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux toujours fermés. Vous ne pouvez pas appeler à des heures descentes, _Mister L_…

- **C'est à prendre ou à laisser… »**

**B**ip… Bip… Bip… Le détective venait de raccrocher laissant une jeune femme, plus que pantoise. Il osait l'appeler en pleine nuit pour lui donner le nom d'un hôtel et il lui raccrochait au nez ? Camélia songea un instant que le jeune homme avait un grain. Puis, elle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Soudain, ses yeux endormis s'ouvrirent de surprise. Le puzzle se constitua de lui-même. Si le Numéro un mondial venait de lui téléphone à une heure avancée de la nuit, en lui donnant une chambre d'hôtel… Cela laisserait supposer que L aimerait l'aide du petit détective K ? Par conséquent la demoiselle afficha un sourire énigmatique sur son visage… Dans un élan de joie, Elya se leva promptement de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Toutefois, elle fut contrainte de se rasseoir : Camélia s'était prise d'un sérieux vertige en se redressant. Sa tête tournait beaucoup, sa vision se brouillait à chaque mouvement de tête et elle sentait une chaleur inquiétante monter en elle. De plus, ses membres étaient atrocement douloureux en raison d'un effort produit durant la journée. Celle-ci avait prêté main forte au FBI pour capturer un criminel. Seulement, ce fut la croix et la bannière pour le piéger. Il y eut tout d'abord une course-poursuite entre le FBI, K et le criminel. Puis, celle-ci s'était cachée dans un escalier pour pouvoir l'attraper. Ainsi, elle avait sauté la rambarde et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le malfaiteur, ce qui provoqua un combat à main nue entre les deux. Heureusement, le FBI arriva à temps… Cependant, cette conséquente dépense d'énergie du frêle organisme de Camélia se faisait ressentir. Une maladie dont elle ne pourra jamais se séparer…

« Eh bien… Je crois qu'une dure nuit s'annonce longue et éprouvante pour moi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je croise la route d'un Death Note… » murmura Elya, de sa voix molle et endormi, la tête entre ses mains.

**N**on loin de là, une créature ne ressemblant pas à l'espèce humaine se trouvait au-dessus de l'Océan Pacifique, près des côtes japonaises, que l'on apercevait à l'horizon. Le vent soufflait grandement, provoquant de petites vagues à la surface de l'eau. Jin'ai était là, les yeux regardant avec insistance le liquide turquoise. _Il_ avait encore réussi à évincer un opposant dans des délais très brefs… Ce Light Yagami devenait de plus en plus menaçant envers l'espèce humaine que pour sa protégée. La Déesse s'inquiétait pour Camélia. Sur cette affaire qu'elle prenait vraiment à cœur, elle risquait d'y laisser des plumes… Déjà que l'état de la jeune femme se détériorait à vue d'œil… Désormais, Jin'ai se concentra en fermant simplement ses yeux cerclés de noirs. Une tâche lourde à accomplir se présentait dorénavant à elle… Après tout… C'était son devoir de Déesse de l'humanité…

**L**umière. Ce mot pouvait prendre plusieurs significations selon la façon dont on l'utilisait. En ce moment, c'était pour décrire l'atmosphère qui régnait dans les rues de Tokyo. On pourrait croire que les personnes fêtaient une nouvelle fois Noël, tellement ils étaient gais, durant la nuit. D'ailleurs, c'était assez étonnant de voir autant de monde trainer, dans les rues à cette heure matinale de la nuit. Les lumières brillaient de mille feux reflétant la bonne humeur actuelle. De plus, des agents de la ville disposaient les préparatifs pour la Parade du Nouvel qui se tenait dans deux jours. C'était comme si les êtres humains avaient oublié Kira pendant quelques heures. Et le fait d'avoir passé une nouvelle année redonnait du baume au cœur aux personnes, ainsi que de l'espoir pour avoir une vie meilleure à présent. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espéraient de nombreuses personnes. Et, Camélia en faisait partie. Chaque année, la jeune femme priait silencieusement de pouvoir avoir une vie meilleure qu'auparavant en espérant que cela fasse en sorte que le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait soit moindre… Mais au fil du temps, la demoiselle aux yeux parme perdait espoir et abandonnait peu à peu le combat… La culpabilité qu'elle portait depuis neuf années la consumait peu à peu.

**S**oudain, une rafale de vent vint lui fouetter le visage meurtri par le froid. Métamorphose radicale obligatoire en raison d'un coup de téléphone d'un détective dévoreur de fraises. Sa crinière ébène virevoltait à cause du vent, et ses yeux émeraude étaient embués par les larmes, provoquées par le froid glacial dont elle tentait de faire face. De surcroît, voir les familles heureuses devant elle n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cela lui serrait davantage le cœur qu'autre chose, surtout en période de fêtes. Camélia songeait aux choses qu'elle aurait pu entreprendre avec _lui_… Puis, la jeune femme mit son bonnet sur tête pour ne pas prendre froid puisqu'avec ses défenses immunitaires faibles, une maladie était rapidement attrapée. Une tâche blanche apparut sur son manteau noir, ce qui faisait vraiment contraste. Ensuite, plusieurs vinrent s'ajouter à la première tout en s'évaporant une à une. De la _neige_… songea la détective tout en observant le ciel dégagé durant cette nuit spéciale. Celle-ci tombait en abondance sur la ville de Tokyo. D'une part, voir le paysage se couvrir d'un manteau neigeux rendait les individus joyeux, d'autre part Camélia se rembrunit davantage : ce spectacle lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire. Le ciel bleuté déversant des minuscules flocons de neiges fut remplacé par quelque chose de noir et opaque. Un parapluie. Qui était le propriétaire de cet objet ? Son visage déconcerté se tourna vers le possesseur tout en lâchant un hoquet de surprise à la vue de l'individu. Le bras droit de celui qu'elle admirait depuis de nombreuses années se tenait devant elle, avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il partageait son parapluie pour éviter qu'elle ait moins froid et pour la conduire à l'hôtel où L les attendait. En dépit de sa stupeur, la méfiance de Camélia reprit le dessus.

« Me suiviez-vous ? lança-t-elle d'un air septique.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, non. Je passais par ce chemin parce que mon petit-fils manquait de fraises et celui-ci désirait manger de la glace. Alors, j'ai été à l'épicerie la plus proche pour satisfaire ses besoins.

- Vous devriez gâter moins, votre petit-fils. Il risque d'être capricieux à l'avenir.

- Il est trop tard désormais pour y remédier, affirma le vieil homme le sourire aux lèvres. C'est un cas malheureusement à part et assez désespéré, vous savez. Si son taux de sucre est trop bas, celui-ci a beaucoup de mal à réfléchir, par rapport à d'habitude.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire mon chère, fit remarquer la jeune femme qui rigolait de la situation.

- Phrase à double sens. Il en est de même pour vous, Miss. Vous pouvez toujours lui révéler toute la vérité sur votre passé, lança Watari qui venait de jeter un froid sur la conversation.

- On ne peut plus rien pour moi. Mon cas est désespéré depuis cette fameuse nuit. En plus, mon cœur a cessé de battre au moment où j'ai passé la porte de l'orphelinat… »

**E**nsuite, le chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit dans un silence le plus total. Watari ne cessait de ressasser la nuit où Camélia ramena son _frère_ à l'orphelinat et cherchait à comprendre le geste désespéré de la petite. Toutefois, sans les pièces manquantes du puzzle, il était impossible de saisir la portée de sa conduite.

**L** était en présence de la Cellule d'enquête Japonaise. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour en arriver là. Il était à l'origine de ce ramdam dans le problème d'effectif de la Police Japonaise. Le célèbre détective voulait garder que les personnes de confiance pour continuer l'affaire sans encombre. C'était la seule solution pour pouvoir battre Kira. Les agents de Police étaient en train de mettre en place les téléviseurs pour visionner les cassettes de la station de métro, pour connaitre les raisons de la mort de Raye Penber. Sans crier gare, la porte de la suite luxueuse s'ouvrit d'une lenteur peu commune. Quand l'individu pénétra dans le logement de l'hôtel, celui-ci s'annonça comme si cela était une habitude. L savait pertinemment que Watari venait de rentrer des ses petites courses nocturnes. Pourquoi en était-il certain, pensez-vous ? Il n'en savait rien, en fin de compte. À force de s'être côtoyé pendant tant d'années, il sentait sa présence douce et chaleureuse emplir, peu à peu, la pièce. Soudain, ledit « Watari » apparut dans l'encadrement de la salle, transformée en une pièce audiovisuelle. Afin que seul le jeune homme entende les paroles de son bras droit, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui.

« En allant chercher vos emplettes, j'ai croisé une personne qui semble s'intéresser à l'Affaire Kira. Elle vous attend dans l'entrée.

- Hn… »

**C**ette nouvelle intrigua quelque peu le brun. Qui était cette personne dont Watari parlait avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Mis à part, l'inspectrice K que le jeune homme avait contactée un peu plus tôt, L ne voyait qui cela pouvait être. Ses pieds nus l'emmenèrent en direction du seuil de la porte. Une femme attendait, sagement, tout en regardant les décors de l'hôtel. En revanche, son regard semblait se perdre dans le vide, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait arriver. On pourrait prétendre que cette femme était des plus ordinaires. Cependant, elle était célèbre en France pour de nombreuses enquêtes élucidées. Celle-ci portait une petite veste noir par-dessus son débardeur blanc qui soulignait une maigreur effrayante. De surcroît, son jeans sombre accentuait ce phénomène. Le regard indifférent et neutre rencontra celui stupéfait et bouleversé de K. Ces yeux émeraude reflétaient un sentiment de perturbation profond dans son esprit.

**K** était plus que surprise et cela la troublait au plus haut point. L était « Ryûzaki » de la Wammy's House que Camélia avait rencontré, il y a neuf années de cela. « _Que le monde est petit…_ » fut la première pensée de la jeune femme en voyant L, pour la premier fois. En tous les cas, le jeune homme semblait être le même qu'auparavant. Il avait cette même chevelure de jais indomptable, ces yeux obscurs étaient cernés. Il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir. Sa courbure de dos était toujours présente, ce qui était dommage puisque la taille de ce dernier paraissait conséquente. En outre, comme dans ses souvenirs, Ryûzaki était toujours aussi maigre. Ses vêtements trop larges pour lui, le confirmaient. Il était similaire à ses souvenirs. Cependant, ses yeux indifférents et froids glacèrent tout le corps de Camélia. Cette impassibilité… Ryûzaki et L apparaissaient tels deux êtres complètement différents…

« Je m'étais trompée sur votre compte.

- Hein ? À quel sujet ?

- Cela m'étonne grandement que vous soyez présente en ce moment. La réponse quant à la collaboration n'étant pas prononcée, je m'attendais à une attitude négative de votre part.

- Je sais faire la part des choses, tout de même. Je suis au courant du retranchement des effectifs de la Cellule d'enquête japonaise. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser tomber des collègues, surtout que les risques sont de plus en plus grands.

- Bien. Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, venez. »

**T**el un gentleman, le détective prit soin de débarrasser Camélia de son manteau et de ses effets personnels, hormis son ordinateur portable et son mobile. Ensuite, il lui indiqua d'un simple geste de la main où se trouvait le salon, où l'équipe terminait les derniers réglages. D'un pas hésitant, Camélia s'approcha du jeune homme toujours aussi flegmatique et le suivit tout en réfléchissant. Celle-ci se sentait étrange, elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se trouver dans la même pièce que le détective qu'elle admirait… C'était déroutant…

**A**lors, L pénétra dans la pièce – ce qui ne choqua aucun des agents de Police – se faisant talonner par K, qui semblait très gênée par la situation. Cependant, son entrée se fit dans un silence de plomb, ce qui provoqua un arrêt des activités entreprises par les individus. Ils étaient tous surpris de voir K entre ses murs. C'était la dernière personne que la Police Japonaise s'attendait à voir. Puis, Monsieur Yagami reprit ses esprits et se redressa pour saluer la détective. Light devrait avoir honte d'être Kira en raison du statut de son père. Rien que de penser à la double identité du fils de Soichiro, la colère s'empara du corps de la jeune femme. Elle se devait de se calmer, ce n'était pas de la faute de son père… Puis, cette sensation étrange revint se coller à sa peau. Un puzzle se forma inconsciemment dans sa tête. Et si L tentait de lui cacher une chose importante ?

« Messieurs, K se joint exceptionnellement à nous pour élucider le mystérieux meurtre de Raye Penber, annonça L d'une voix monotone en se dirigeant vers Matsuda et Aizawa qui cherchaient des cassettes vidéos.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ses raisons précises que L m'a contacté… Mais, je suis ici pour comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Raye est mort.

- Soichiro Yagami, directeur de la Police. Ravi de pouvoir disposer de votre aide. Une aide en plus, n'est pas de refus surtout en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez lors de la Conférence d'Interpol, Mr Yagami.

- Eh bien…

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Je comprends votre décision. Travailler avec le plus grand détective, c'est assez gratifiant… »

**C**amélia coupa court à la conversation puisqu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet. Son amour-propre avait été offensé ce jour-là. Celle-ci avait eu l'impression que tout son travail en tant que détective ne servait pas à grand-chose. En réponse à cela, une immense colère s'était emparée de son corps. Elle avait autant ses chances que L de trouver qui était Kira. Même plus de possibilités vu que les dieux semblaient de son côté, plus particulièrement les divinités de l'Humanité. En outre, la jeune femme connaissait la véritable identité de Kira. Certes, cette donnée plus qu'importante ne l'aidait pas pour autant. Donner le nom de Kira sèmerait plus la panique qu'autre chose. De plus, sans preuve concrète à l'appui, les charges contre lui tomberaient à l'eau. Il fallait que Camélia mette en place un stratagème pour que L soit sur la piste du Death Note et par la même occasion faire commettre une erreur décisif à Light. À ce moment précis, la fin de Kira serait plus que proche…

**D**'un coup, K ressentit une étrange sensation. Elle avait l'impression qu'une personne la regardait avec insistance et épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Sortant de sa réflexion, elle découvrit que c'était L qui l'observait dans un silence oppressant. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le bureau, plutôt encombré, de Watari. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir la demoiselle s'établir à ses côtés. Bien qu'en fin de compte, cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Le lien de confiance n'était pas vraiment présent…

« Remontrez-moi bout à bout tous les passages où l'on voit Raye Penber qui valide son ticket celui où on le voit montrer dans le train et celui où on le voit mourir… »

**E**n conséquence, Aizawa entreprit de chercher ce que le détective demandait avec l'aide de Matsuda. Puis, L se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers son bras droit, qui lui tendait un objet. Watari venait de lui préparer un bol rempli de bonnes fraises bien rouges. Le vieil homme ressemblait tellement à son Grand-père que cela troublait beaucoup K. Un nouvel univers. Celui de L. Pourtant similaire au sien mais tellement différent sur une quantité de points. Camélia le reconnaissait malgré elle… Cette dernière se sentait étrangère et perdue, d'autant plus par le fait que William et la Déesse ne soient pas présent à ses côtés. Brusquement, une ombre apparut à ses côtés. Assis de manière originale, il regardait en direction des téléviseurs. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux sombres n'exprimaient rien et cela perturbait Camélia. Comment ne pouvait-on pas rien laisser paraitre sur son visage ?

« Vous doutez de mes raisons ? commença L toujours avec indifférence.

- Eh bien… Vous m'avez fait venir pour mon aide, ça semble évident. Mais, en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas le seul motif. Vous souhaitez observer ma façon d'aborder les enquêtes, mes méthodes de fonctionnement ainsi que ma manière de réfléchir. De plus, en vue des conjonctures actuelles, avoir une recrue supplémentaire semble opportun. Seulement, je ne suis qu'un petit détective français et donc, je dois faire mes preuves…

- C'est vrai, s'enquit de dire le détective, la voix lasse. Vous avez une capacité de déduction impressionnante et ça m'ennuie beaucoup, je dois dire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous ennuyer, L… annonça Camélia en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Aux premiers abords, cette faculté que vous détenez peut être capitale pour des enquêtes. Cependant, elle sera très contraignante pour ma part puisqu'il me sera difficile de vous mentir. Et si collaboration il y a, des désaccords seront souvent au rendez-vous.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, constata-t-elle étonnée et exaspérée qu'il ne dise pas grand-chose par rapport à la collaboration. En même temps, vous passez votre temps à mentir, sauf à Watari. Tout ça parce que vous ne faîtes confiance à personne. Et puis, tout dépendra de la réponse…

- Pendant l'enquête, nous serons souvent amenés à nous voir…

- En plus, il esquive, se plaignit K en levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement enfantin de L.

- Ne m'interrompez pas, déclara-t-il en regardant K poussée un soupir non-dissimilé et levant ses yeux menthes au Ciel. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à vos collègues. Vous ne prendrez pas de notes, vous devez tout retenir de mémoire. Par ailleurs, je vous demanderai d'éteindre votre ordinateur et votre portable, pour ne pas que l'on soit dérangé.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à toutes vos requêtes, L.

- Dernière chose, vous m'appellerez « Ryûzaki », une mesure de précaution simplement.

- D'accord mais… insista Camélia qui tentait de s'exprimer en vain.

- Bien. Désormais, nous pouvons commencer à visionner les vidéos. »

**C**ette attitude qu'il venait d'adopter envers elle, l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il semblait indifférent à ce que la jeune femme disait. À vrai dire, toute personne penserait que l'individu n'écoutait pas un traitre mot qui sortait de la bouche de Camélia. La colère commençait à s'accroitre dans le corps de cette dernière. Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, L lança un regard indifférent qui se voulait tranchant à son homologue. Ses poings se serrèrent d'une telle force qu'elle sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa paume. Sa mâchoire se crispa davantage et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte alors que celle-ci accepte de l'aider en pleine nuit ? Où était la reconnaissance là-dedans ?

« Premièrement, je n'éteindrais certainement pas mon ordinateur et mon portable. William doit pouvoir me joindre en toutes ses circonstances. Et deuxièmement, ne me parlez pas de cette façon où ça risque de très mal commencé… » protesta Camélia, indigné par le comportement de L, qui testait chaque réaction de la jeune femme.

**C**ela provoqua un silence oppressant dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La façon dont K venait de s'adresser au plus grand détective du Monde en choqua plus d'un dans la salle. La plupart prenait cet affront comme un manque de respect envers le Numéro un. Il acceptait la jeune femme seulement pour ses capacités de raisonnements pas par simple charité. Dans leurs esprits, K se fichait de ce que son « supérieur » pouvait bien dire à son égard. Toutefois, ceux-là se trompaient sur toute la ligne. L cherchait à tester les limites et la compétitivité entre lui et K. En ce lieu, seulement, deux personnes avaient compris ce petit manège : il s'agissait de Watari et Aizawa. Les deux hommes voyaient que les deux individus se cherchaient depuis qu'ils étaient réunis. Si la collaboration venait à voir le jour, les journées risquaient d'être remplies et mouvementées…

**I**ntérieurement, L semblait surpris par le comportement de K, mais néanmoins sans l'être réellement. En même temps, il la poussait à se révéler au grand jour et cela fonctionnait avec succès. Cela marchait tellement bien que cette méthode – que K avait découvert – irritait grandement la française. Elle était l'exacte opposée de lui. L était aussi glacial qu'un iceberg tandis que K semblait être autant explosive qu'un volcan. Deux caractères distincts mais à la fin, ils s'équilibraient tout deux. Dans l'esprit complexe de L, on pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis sans répliquer, il s'installa sur le canapé tout en fixant fantomatiquement les téléviseurs.

**C**amélia laissa s'échapper un soupir discret. L semblait une énorme forteresse dont les remparts ne céderaient pas aussi facilement. L'avenir promettait d'être plus dur que la demoiselle ne le pensait. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule qui se traduit par un petit sursaut silencieux. Watari venait de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser. Ses muscles se détendirent un à un et put réfléchir calmement à une solution pour contre son homologue. Tous les policiers y compris L regardaient avec insistance la vidéo du meurtre. Évidemment, Camélia savait comment était mort son ami. À cette pensée, la tristesse apparut sur le visage émacié mais néanmoins, elle tenta de contrôler ses émotions avec L dans les parages.

« Où est l'enveloppe ?

- Comment ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Ryûzaki ? demanda l'un des policiers, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Quand Raye met son ticket dans la machine, il tient une enveloppe sous le bras. Seulement quand il sort du train, juste avant de mourir… Celle-ci a disparut. On peut donc en déduire qu'elle est restée dans le train. Ou alors, Raye l'a donné à une personne…

- Et cette personne pourrait être Kira lui-même, avoua K qui tentait une petite percée, bien vite balayé par le désintérêt du Numéro 1.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que vous avancez, Ryûzaki ?

- La façon dont il est positionné lors de sa mort, me laisse croire que Kira se tenait devant lui dans le train. De plus, Penber lève son bras dans la direction et son regard est surpris.

- Je suis d'accord avec votre raisonnement Ryûzaki… déclara Soichiro Yagami d'un ton hésitant. Néanmoins, cette piste ne nous mène à rien étant donné que l'on ne voit pas à l'intérieur de la trame sur les vidéos.

**E**n conséquence, L soupira d'agacement parce que ses « collaborateurs » ne comprenaient pas la situation. Toutefois, personne ne remarqua ceci chez le Numéro un mondial. Personne excepté Camélia qui avait réussi à percevoir son irritation quand celui-ci ferma ses yeux et contracta sa mâchoire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer ce que le génie voulait dire. La Police Japonaise était sympathique dans le fait de vouloir aider à arrêter Kira. Néanmoins, L se heurtera souvent à un mur avec ses raisonnements que seul lui parvient à percevoir. La Police et lui n'ont pas la même conception des choses et K était en train de s'en rendre compte avec ce petit aperçu de la « Collaboration » de L et les agents de villes. En revanche, la détective remarqua que les personnes de la Police Japonaise semblaient très fatiguées tandis que L ne paraissait ne pas ressentir les effets de celle-ci. Il avait certainement plus d'entrainement que ces compères.

« Kira peut tuer à distance… Pourquoi prendrait-il un tel risque ? Mais, comme il doit se douter que c'est ce que nous pensons, il a pu volontairement prendre le contre-pied… »

**T**out à coup, la jeune femme sentit une petite pression sur son épaule. C'était Watari qui lui tendait une glace, avec un regard des plus réconfortants. Elle accepta l'aliment avec grand plaisir puisque la faim se faisait ressentir dans son abdomen qui criait famine depuis plusieurs heures. L'ennui commençait à peser sur elle, et cela l'exaspérait plus que jamais. L ne sollicitait jamais son aide et quand celle-ci prenait l'initiative d'elle-même, elle avait le droit à un regard froid et dur. Il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements car la fatigue et l'irritation mêlée à la faim ne faisaient pas bon ménage chez la jeune femme. En plus, elle ne savait pas quand tout ce « trop-plein » finirait par sortir… La surprise du chef comme on dit…

**L**e Soleil était en train de s'élever dans un ciel plus resplendissant que jamais. Les teintes de bleus se mélangeaient dans le ciel avec une prédominance de bleu azurin. Les nuages nacre se dispersaient dans le ciel pour laisser passer les rayons d'or et d'ambre dans le paysage urbain de Tokyo. Une légère brise soufflait sur la ville, faisant virevolter les feuilles des arbres qui se détachaient facilement de ceux-ci à cause de l'hiver. Le vent faisait également tournoyer les cheveux charbons de K. Son regard de menthe semblait perdu à travers les nuages. Cette nuit fut éprouvante pour elle parce que L, la Police Japonaise et elle cherchaient des indices pour coincer Kira. Toutefois, ce dernier couvrait bien ses arrières. Soudain, un bruit très fin attira son attention, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de sa rêverie. La jeune femme venait de recevoir un e-mail. Cela pouvait attendre un peu… Camélia cherchait un moyen de se détendre après la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de faire.

« Vous devriez répondre. Votre Second se demande où vous vous trouvez. »

**E**n entendant cela, Camélia se retourna vivement, avec une expression de visage plus que surprise. L se tenait accroupi devant son ordinateur portable, ses yeux noirs la transpercèrent d'indifférence. Puis, il se redressa totalement pour pouvoir surplomber la jeune détective qu'était K et c'était réussi. Le Numéro Un dépassait Camélia d'une tête, si ce n'était plus. Seulement, le fait de cette proximité nouvelle avec son homologue pétrifia quelque peu la jeune femme. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et son rythme cardiaque s'éleva plus qu'habituellement. Elle devait se reprendre parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que son corps réponde de la sorte. Ses yeux charbons analysaient les siens émeraudes.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à votre Second que vous étiez en ma présence ? interrogea L, assez curieux pour une fois.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires… répondit Camélia froidement à cause notamment du manque de sommeil.

- Après, on me reproche d'être susceptible ainsi que puéril.

- Si mon Bras-droit sait que je suis avec vous, il ferait tout pour me ramener de gré ou de force chez moi.

- Je remarque que la confiance règne, concéda-t-il fixant le vide car il réfléchissait en même temps.

- En même temps, il a raison. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Vous êtes souvent en train de mentir et il est difficile de démêler le vrai du faux.

- Dans ces cas-là, pourquoi êtes-vous venue puisque je ne vous inspire que méfiance ?

- Je suis curieuse et je ne pense pas que se soit tous les jours que le célèbre L invite une personne à se joindre à une enquête, en impliquant le fait de dévoiler son vrai visage, révéla la jeune femme en toute vérité.

- En effet, c'est assez exceptionnel.

- Alors, je suis ravie de vous avoir aidé sur le cas de Raye Penber bien que vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup sollicité… ajouta K pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait être bernée facilement. »

**C**ette détective française était pleine de surprises. Elle était consciente qu'il l'avait délibérément mis de côté pour évaluer son tempérament et ses capacités à réfléchir. De plus K s'était contenue, avec beaucoup de mal et il en était persuadé. L allait répliquer à la jeune femme quand un raclement de gorge vint les interrompt. Watari venait de faire interruption sur le balcon avec un téléphone en main et cela avait l'air d'être assez sérieux. Surtout que celui-ci semblait avoir une petite mine.

« Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone qui a des informations intéressantes, informa le vieillard d'une voix monotone, à croire que L déteignait parfois sur lui.

- Bien. Qu'il donne à cette personne le numéro du téléphone 5, et qu'il demande de nous appeler directement ici. Matsuda, vous pouvez allumer votre téléphone. Enfin, allumez votre téléphone.

- Oui. »

**W**atari et les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la suite luxueuse tout en refermant la baie vitrée derrière eux. Le vieil homme demanda en un seul regard à Camélia de le suivre et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Sur la petite table, il y avait un café chaud ainsi que des pâtisseries – qui apparemment semblait être pour elle. K remercia le Second de L en lui faisant une bise et retournèrent dans le grand salon – la jeune femme avec le café – pour découvrir ce qui se tramait au téléphone. Toutefois, ce fut celui de Camélia qui vibra. Par conséquent, elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour être tranquille pour répondre au téléphone.

**P**uis, Matsuda entreprit d'allumer son cellulaire rapidement. Celui-ci se mit à vibrer et sonner. Le jeune policier allait répondre quand L lui prit le téléphone des mains et décrocha avec indifférence.

« Ici Suzuki, du bureau d'enquête sur les meurtres en série de criminels. La fiancée de Raye Penber ? Naomi Misora ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. _Alors, c'est elle ? L'affaire des « meurtres de Los Angeles »… Je vois. Elle avait travaillé sous mes ordres sur ces affaires. Et elle était au Japon, _songea-t-il après avoir raccroché avec la a disparu le lendemain de la mort de Penber.

- Son fiancé est mort, ça doit être un choc. Elle se serait…

- Suicidée ? Non, répondit L d'un ton catégorique. La Naomi que je connaissais était un agent brillant, très fort psychologiquement. Au contraire, elle a d'abord dû penser à attraper Kira. Elle était avec Penber. Elle a peut-être découvert quelque chose. _Et Kira l'aurait trouvée en premier ?_ Messieurs, nous allons nous concentrer sur les personnes que Raye Penber surveillaient. A savoir, deux personnes de la Police et leur entourage, indiqua le jeune homme froid.

- Peut-on savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- M. Kitamura et sa famille, ainsi que vous et votre famille, M Yagami. Vos deux maisons seront placées sur écoute et sous surveillance vidéo.

- Des caméras ? Mais enfin, Ryûzaki ! s'écria Matsuda, outré par les dires de Ryûzaki.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Si cela vient à se savoir, on sera tous virés ! déclara Aizawa, qui pensait à sa condition familiale qui n'était pas vraiment bien, en ce moment.

- Vous risquez vos vies à chaque instant, et vous craignez d'être virés ?

- Ryûzaki, quelle est la probabilité que Kira soit l'un deux ? marmonna Yagami, les poings serrés face à cette découverte plus qu'étonnante pour lui.

- Dix pour cent… débuta L, qui réfléchissait en portant son pouce à la bouche. Non, cinq pour cent.

- Tout ça pour une probabilité de cinq pour cent ? s'indigna Matsuda, conscient que son supérieur était soupçonné d'être Kira.

- Non. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions aucun suspect, même potentiel. Même avec une probabilité de un pour cent, nous devons explorer cette piste.

- M. le Directeur…

- C'est un choc pour moi de savoir que ma famille est soupçonnée, signala Soichiro accablé par la situation. Néanmoins tu as mon accord. Mais, en contrepartie, que toutes les pièces soient équipées, même les toilettes !

- Merci beaucoup. C'était bien mon intention.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria Aizawa, qui ne comprenait pas que son Chef réagisse ainsi.

- C'est vrai ! Vous avez une femme et une fille !

- J'en suis conscient ! Mais si on ne surveille pas tout ça ne servira à rien ! Alors, TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il à travers la suite de luxe.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Pardon, finit par dire le Chef de la Police Japonaise, plus que sur les nerfs.

- Par souci de discrétion, la surveillance ne sera assurée que par M. Yagami et moi. Watari, combien de temps faut-il pour tout installer ? demanda L impassible face à la situation.

- Tout sera prêt d'ici demain, lorsque nous connaitrons les heures d'absence des familles. »

**O**uf. Camélia avait enfin raccroché avec William. Celui-ci venait de lui passer un savon sur le fait que la jeune femme était inconsciente de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En l'occurrence, L et en plus, en pleine nuit. Il l'avait sermonné comme un Grand-père gronderait sa petite-fille pour avoir traversé une rue sans regarder s'il y avait des voitures. Ensuite, le vieil homme s'était calmé un peu et donnait les dernières nouvelles des enquêtes que K avait en cours, notamment en France et en Angleterre. Il lui annonça également que Jin'ai n'était toujours pas réapparu, ce qui eut pour effet d'angoisser un peu plus la jeune femme. Puis, elle quitta le balcon pour retourner à l'intérieur et demander à Watari ce qu'elle avait raté de l'appel téléphonique. Seulement quand la détective pénétra dans la suite du Numéro Un… Personne ne s'y trouvait. Du moins, en apparence. Alors, elle prit l'initiative d'aller voir dans la cuisine. L était adossé contre l'un des comptoirs en regardant par la fenêtre, tout en mangeant un bol de fraises bien juteuses.

« Comment se fait-il que la suite soit aussi calme ? s'étonna Camélia, qui avait entendu des éclats de voix, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je leur ai demandé de prendre congé pour qu'ils puissent se reposer après les deux nuits blanches qu'ils viennent de faire. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude…

- Nous n'avons pas tous votre entrainement, sourit K en essayant de se détendre et également l'atmosphère par la même occasion.

- Vous insinuez que je passe mes journées et mes nuits à résoudre des affaires, Melle K ?

- Ce n'est pas vos cernes qui diront le contraire, répliqua-t-elle en se plaçant en face de lui, sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bref, que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence hormis le fait que vos collègues soient partis dormir un peu ?

- Eh bien, les maisons de M. Kitamura et M. Yagami seront sous écoute et surveillance vidéo, dès demain.

- C'était les suspects de Raye Penber, je présume. Mais, ce n'est pas interdit au Japon ce genre de dispositifs ?

- En effet, seulement si nous ne détournons pas les lois pour arrêter Kira, celui-ci parviendra à nous filer entre les doigts… signala L qui mangeait ses fraises comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais jusqu'à un certain point. Sinon, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- L'ex-agent du FBI, Naomi Misora a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. »

**À** l'annonce du prénom de sa meilleure amie, Camélia crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Naomi s'était lancée à la poursuite de Kira. Toutefois, celui-ci avait réussi à la trouver avant que K ne puisse tenter quelque chose. _Petit con de Light Yagami ! _C'était pour cela que Jin'ai n'était pas là depuis plusieurs jours. La Déesse devait s'occuper de faire passer son âme de l'autre côté de la rivière. C'était également cela, le sentiment de peine qui s'était immiscé dans son cœur, sans une raison quelconque. Ce fut en pensant à Jin'ai qu'elle réalisa que son amie était belle et bien morte. Son cœur se déchira un plusieurs morceaux et se tordit de douleur. Son corps commençait à être secoué par des spasmes et les larmes vinrent envahir ses lentilles vertes. Il fallait que la jeune femme parte au plus vite avant que son homologue ne découvre dans quel état elle était. Cependant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de K.

« Hm… Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? se risqua le détective, comprenant la situation, sachant d'avance la réponse de sa concurrente qui n'était pas dupe.

- Merci mais je débrouillerai très bien toute seule… »

**C**amélia se hâta de rassembler ses affaires personnelles et quitta la luxueuse suite sans même se retourner. Si la jeune femme avait rencontré le regard indifférent de L ou celui compatissant de Watari, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté et aurait fondu en larmes sur place, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Inconsciemment, L se mit à observer la ville à travers la ville et il regardait la fine silhouette de K se confondre dans la foule…

**L**ight était en train de préparer ses affaires pour pouvoir réviser dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Seulement, un bruit émanant de la porte d'entrée vint troubler sa tranquillité. Camélia, sa nouvelle amie, venait d'arriver pour qu'ils révisent ensemble. Toutefois, le jeune homme devait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et à ce qu'il disait parce qu'il avait découvert, quelques jours plutôt avec Ryûk, que sa maison était truffé de caméras et de micros. L soupçonnait déjà sa famille d'être Kira. Il eut un sourire satisfait, en pensant à cela. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une Camélia transit de froid. Elle claquait des dents et grelotait même en se frictionnant les bras avec mains. Camélia portait un bonnet en laine parme qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. En guise de manteau, elle avait un long gilet gris ardoise en laine, un jeans soulignant ses maigres jambes et des bottes à franges noirs.

« Entre, tu vas finir par attraper la pneumonie.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

**À** l'autre bout de la ville, le père de Light et L regardaient ce qui se tramait chez le Directeur de la Police Japonaise. Le génie fut surpris de voir, celui qu'il pense être Kira, en compagnie d'une jeune femme. En regardant de plus près, il avait l'impression de connaître la demoiselle pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Sa silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue, non plus. Étrange… songea le détective. Alors, il se mit à observer les deux individus en même temps. Peut-être en examinant sa façon d'être, il finirait par se souvenir de quelque chose. Light et la jeune femme, qui se prénommait Camélia s'attelaient à réviser ensemble.

« Connaissez-vous cette jeune femme, M. Yagami ? questionna L avec son flegme naturel tout en fixant la télévision.

- Non. Vous savez Light est très discret quand à sa vie au Lycée, déclara le père de Light, gêné par ce qu'il voyait.

**C**ela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les deux étudiants révisaient pour le concours d'entrée de l'Université. Et, il y avait un moment déjà que Camélia avait décroché et réfléchissait à un moyen de coincer Light devant les caméras de L. Seulement, cela se révélait plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Puis, Light venait de finir le dernier exercice de la page et remarqua que Camélia faisait les siens sans les faire réellement. Une pause était la bienvenue pour les deux compères. Le jeune homme posa son crayon et repoussa ses cahiers, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête d'Elya. Sa frange irrégulière retombait sur ses yeux de quartz plus que surpris. De plus, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un vulgaire chignon où de nombreuses mèches sortaient de celui-ci, cela lui donnait un air enfantin. Une petite fille innocente et en proie de quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, Kira.

« Je pense qu'une pause s'impose, annonça Light qui voyait bien que son amie n'était pas dans ses révisions.

- Volontiers.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier, proposa-t-il en un parfait gentleman.

- Un café, si tu en as.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, sourit-il à Camélia pour la détendre. »

**C**amélia regarda son ennemi partir en direction de la cuisine. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait que sa maison débordait de micros et caméras. En outre, il contrôlait son image à la perfection, ce qui agaçait grandement la jeune femme. Cependant, ce qui l'irritait davantage, c'était le fait que Camélia était en train de lui servir d'alibi devant L, lui-même. Puis, elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer dehors. Il neigeait de nouveau. Inconsciemment, elle referma davantage son gilet autour d'elle, comme si elle avait encore froid. Puis, une voix la tira de ses songes. Light lui tendait son café avec un sourire franc.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis un moment, remarqua le jeune étudiant quelque peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien… Je pensais seulement à Kira, dit simplement Camélia mettant son plan en fonctionnement.

- Il va falloir que tu te l'enlèves de la tête pour le concours, sinon tu risques de le rater parce que tu ne seras pas concentrer, affirma-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le front en riant.

- Je n'y parviens pas… Et c'est plus fort que moi ! s'écria K qui observait chacune de ses réactions. L'affaire tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Il y a beaucoup de pièces manquantes dans le puzzle…

- Arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça. Il y a des personnes comme mon père qui s'occupe de l'enquête. Et, je t'avais pourtant demandé de stopper tes recherches sur Kira.

- C'est vrai, protesta Elya qui déteste qu'on la protège ainsi. Light, tu te rends compte que Kira commet des meurtres à la seconde où je te parle. Tu te rends compte qu'il tue ses congénères pour une utopie, que je pense pour ma part irréalisable ?

- Oui, je suis conscient de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que Kira te fasse du mal, Elya. C'est tout, expliqua Light, qui semblait réellement inquiet pour la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je n'ai que des pistes qui ne mènent à pas grand-chose… murmura-t-elle en faisant mine d'être déçue. J'espère seulement que L arrêtera ce _connard_, rapidement. En mon sens, seul lui peut le faire.

- Ah bon, comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda-t-il étonné que son amie mette autant d'espoir en cet homme.

- Tu m'habitues à mieux Light. Réfléchis deux minutes, la Police a demandé à L de l'aide parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'au départ, ils laissaient couler l'affaire.

- Exact mais excuses-moi, pour l'instant celui que l'on nomme L n'a pas fait grand-chose. Je pensais qu'il allait faire ses preuves rapidement. En temps normal, les affaires qu'il prend en charge sont résolues en deux semaines, maximum. Ça fait déjà deux mois, Elya.

- Tu oublis que Kira n'est pas n'importe quel criminel. Cet enfoiré tue des personnes sans penser aux conséquences que ça peut avoir sur les individus… Il faut que L envoie ce meurtrier derrière les barreaux, s'écria Camélia désormais sur les nerfs par les dires de son ami.

- Tu dis tout ça avec un ton amer. J'en déduis qu'il y a des motivations personnelles derrière ta petite enquête.

- Kira a tué mon meilleur ami sans se demander si je n'allais pas en souffrir. Sans s'interroger sur le fait que je suis plus que le fantôme de moi-même depuis quelques temps. Je suis détruite de l'intérieur Light, tu comprends ? Je pense que c'est une raison valable, en plus du fait que Kira tue pour son propre bonheur ! » déclara Elya avec de l'amertume dans la voix, mais également de la colère.

**L**es larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues creusées. Il avait réussi à la poussée à bout. En plus, devant les caméras de L. La poisse… Heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de Camélia. Elle ravala les sanglots qui la secouait et tourna le dos à Light pour ne pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Soudain, Light fit une chose inattendu envers la jeune femme. Celui-ci la prit délicatement dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Sur le coup, plusieurs sentiments passèrent sur son visage. En priorité la peur de Kira et la surprise de son geste. Elle se reprit en espérant que L n'ait pas vu cela.

**N**on loin de là, M. Yagami était surpris par son fils qui se montrait comme un gentleman avec la demoiselle. En revanche, L était partagé sur la conduite. Il avait l'impression qu'inconsciemment, Light Yagami était Kira parce qu'il avait réussi à lire la peur sur son visage. De plus, celle-ci semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait dire sur l'affaire Kira. Puis, à force de regarder les deux étudiants travailler sur le concours, une idée vint s'introduire dans l'esprit du génie…

**É**videmment, il avait fallu que Camélia se réveille en retard le jour du concours d'entrée de l'université. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir entendu son réveil. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle soupçonnait William d'y être pour quelque chose. Il s'était opposé sur le fait de prendre l'université pour couverture pour observer Light, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, Elya s'en fichait comme de son premier biberon. Puis, elle parvint à arriver dans les temps à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite carte qu'elle montra à l'individu posté devant les portes. Elle pénétra dans l'immense amphithéâtre qui semblait bondé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Camélia chercha sa place, et elle se trouvait au fond. Celle-ci surplombait tout le monde et pouvait observer qui elle voulait à sa guise. Elle remarqua que Light lui faisait en signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit en lui souriant. En revanche, Camélia nota une chose qui la faisait nettement moins sourire. L était présent dans la salle. Cela ne sentait pas bon autant pour lui que pour Light ou elle. Il avait un plan en tête…

**Q**uand tous furent en place, l'examen commença installant par la même occasion un silence de plomb. On n'entendait que les coups de crayons sur les feuilles. Au bout d'un moment, Camélia redressa la tête pour tenter de faire passer sa migraine. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Pas à cause de l'examen, il était tellement facile qu'elle pourrait le faire les yeux fermer. C'était le fait que L était à l'examen qui la travaillait. Pourquoi était-il présent ? Soudain, son regard croisa le sien indifférent. C'était comme si un courant d'air chaud rencontrait un froid. Cela faisait des étincelles. Puis, il reporta son regard sur sa feuille ou Light, Camélia ne pouvait pas réellement voir d'où elle se tenait. Étrange…

**C**ela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme tournait le problème dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi L était à l'examen d'entrée de l'université de Tôô. En plus, il ne l'avait toujours pas contacté pour accepter ou rejeter la « Collaboration ». Le génie faisait exprès de faire mariner la détective pour que celle-ci sorte de ses gonds. Parfois, ce n'était pas loin, surtout en ce moment. Camélia se trouvait dans la salle de la cérémonie d'entrée de l'université de Tôô. Light et L venaient de terminer leur discours de représentant des élèves de la promotion 2004. Ils étaient arrivés premiers ex-æquo avec les notes maximales. Ils semblaient discuter ensemble mais Elya ne parvint pas à voir parce qu'elle était trop loin dans les rangées.

**L**ight venait de rejoindre Camélia, qui était dehors puisque la cérémonie était officiellement terminée. La jeune femme félicita, une nouvelle fois, l'étudiant pour ses brillants résultats. Tout à coup, une voix appela son ami. Ce timbre, Elya l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était celle de L. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« Yagami ! Merci pour aujourd'hui.

- Je t'en pris, souligna Light qui se tendit légèrement. Merci à toi. »

**I**l pensait que son opposant en quête de justice allait partir après cette brève discussion. Toutefois, L ne bougea pas et posa son regard insistant et indifférent sur Camélia, qui fut soudain pas forcement à l'aise en compagnie de son homologue. Dans ces conditions, Light se sentit obliger de faire les présentations.

« Ryûga, je te présente Camélia Bell, une de mes amies.

- Enchanté, Miss Bell… dit simplement L en la fixant avec ses yeux aussi glacials que noirs.

- De même et félicitations pour vos résultats Ryûga, répondit Camélia en souriant le plus naturellement possible.

- Merci… »

**C**e fut à ce moment que L fit un geste surprenant. Il lui tendit la main, ce qui est inhabituel chez lui, étant donné qu'il évite au maximum les contacts avec les autres humains. Faisait-il cela pour tester Camélia. Cette dernière n'en savait trop rien. De surcroît, elle ne voyait aucun piège dans ce geste brusque et significatif. Alors, elle entreprit de lui serrer pour ne pas paraitre impoli. Au contact de sa main, qui était à température ambiante et celle d'Elya qui était plus que glacée, un coup de jus se fit ressentir chez les deux individus. Ces petites décharges électriques étaient un « pouvoir » donné par Jin'ai pour que la jeune femme sache qui était spécial ou non. Etonnement, cela fonctionnait très bien comme sur L que sur Light. Puis, son regard parme fut accroché par ceux indifférents mais moqueurs de son collègue. Il savait que K, Willaw et Camélia était une seule et même personne. Mais comment ? Une vive affliction vint se former au niveau de ses poignets car la poigne de L était plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Le puzzle se construit de lui-même… Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante…

**L**eurs mains se séparèrent et Camélia put contempler l'objet de sa perte. Les marques que L lui avaient faites lors de leur première rencontre étaient toujours présentes. Des traces rouges encerclaient ses poignets. Il fallait qu'elle parte pour prévenir Will de cet incident, au plus vite. Il lui fallait une excuse…

« Je dois y aller mon Grand-père m'attend pour que je lui annonce les résultats. À bientôt à tous les deux ! s'écria Elya en jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout. »

**E**lle ne laissait même pas le temps de lui répondre que la jeune femme se mit à courir à pleine vitesse pour distancer un peu plus L. Il allait tenter quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident. Il fallait que ses jambes tiennent le coup pour qu'elle arrive chez elle avant que L ne parvienne à la trouver.

**A**près que Camélia soit partie, les deux génies se dévisagèrent un peu et L finit par se diriger vers une sublime limousine, conduit par un vieil homme – qui n'était autre que Watari. Avant de grimper à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers Light.

« Bon ben on se reverra surement sur le campus.

- Oui surement, ajouta Light d'une voix sombre, qui ne présageait de bon. »

**C**e fut sur ses mots que la voiture de luxe partit en direction de centre ville. Dans l'automobile, le silence était plus que présent. En apparence, L ne laissait rien transparaitre mais néanmoins à l'intérieur, il jubilait d'avoir découvert qui était K. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et ses pieds étaient en train de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, c'était les signes que l'on pouvait voir chez L quand il réfléchissait.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Watari… »

**L**e chauffeur hocha la tête en guise de réponse. C'était Camélia qui risquait de ne pas être de très bonne humeur.

**D**'ailleurs, celle-ci se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre à deux pas de chez elle. Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes que la jeune femme courrait à en perdre le souffle. Elle s'arrêta près d'une poubelle pour reprendre sa respiration mais également pour se tenir, ses jambes étaient atrocement douloureuses. Sa maison se trouvait à deux rues de où elle était. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage et surtout la force de ramener son corps entier, chez elle. Brusquement, un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans la petite rue. Alors, Elya s'apprêta à repartir quand une main saisit ses poignets douloureux. Tellement l'affliction était vive que la demoiselle voulut crier, cependant son « ravisseur ? » ne semblait pas de cette avis car il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Camélia tentait de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Ces membres ne semblaient ne puent répondre. Alors, on lui fit passer ses bras derrière le dos en lui menottant pour éviter que la jeune femme ne fasse de mouvement brusque. Un bandeau autour de la bouche mais également autour des yeux, bien que dans la ruelle, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle sentit qu'on la faisait monter dans une voiture à cause notamment du bruit du moteur. Puis, une odeur particulière vint chatouiller ses narines. Cela n'était que la conclusion de ses suspicions…

**S**on ravisseur l'avait transporté de la voiture à un autre endroit. On l'avait positionné sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés. Camélia ne pouvait rien tenter au risque de tomber et de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Soudain, le bandeau devant ses yeux tomba à terre. Elle était dans une pièce sombre où seule sa personne était éclairée. Un individu se plaça de façon à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas et pour qu'il parvienne à retirer le foulard de sur sa bouche. Puis, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, et cela ne fit que confirmer ce que Camélia avait découvert. Une crinière sauvage ébène, une peau extrêmement blanche presque maladive, des yeux taciturnes et le dos courbé… Cela ne pouvait être que L… Un sourire énigmatique prit place sur son visage.

« Notre rencontre a vraiment laissé des marques…

- Enfoiré ! »

* * *

*****Pour que certaines actions soient menées à bien, il faut accepter certains sacrifices. Cette formule est souvent utilisée dans le cadre d'un changement important ou radical. Elle désigne alors les sacrifices mais aussi les erreurs et abus.

Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que L a découvert que Camélia et K sont une seule et même personne ? Est-ce que la collaboration va avoir lieu ? Où tout cela va-t-il aboutir ?

Un nouveau chapitre terminé. Encore une fois, je m'excuse de l'énorme retard dans la publication. J'ai voulu le publier après avoir terminé l'année scolaire... Seulement, j'ai travaillé pendant les deux mois de vacances, donc je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. En tout cas, il est bien là. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'abandonnai cette fiction.

C'est un long chapitre, je dois dire avec beaucoup d'informations à encaisser. J'epsère que ça va aller à comprendre. Au pire, demandez-moi si il y a une chose qui n'est pas comprise. Cela ne me dérange pas d'expliquer certaines choses. Si il y a des choses que vous aimez particulièrement ou d'autres moins, dîtes-moi ... Je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit meilleur que celui-ci !

**... La suite, au prochain chapitre ...**


End file.
